Don't Leave Me
by littlee-ol-me
Summary: 3 years ago, Klaus and Caroline lost their child and to make matters worse; Klaus walked out on her. Leaving her alone to deal with the mourning of their child. Now; Caroline is engaged and ready to begin a life in New York City. Little does she know; her past is about to crash her new world.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

'Mr. & Mrs. Mikaelson, we did everything we c-'

'No,' she began to sob in his hands and he held her tightly, wanting to take her pain away. 'Please, no,' she begged falling to the ground. 'Please,' she continued to cry.

'Mrs. Mikaelson, we tried everything we could but he didn't make it,' the doctor finished and Caroline shook her head, punching Klaus' chest as he embraced her. 'We can offer you someon-'

'I think it's best you go,' Elijah's voice was calm but cold as he stared at the doctor.

'I'm sorry for your loss,' the doctor spoke once again before leaving the family alone. Mikael and Esther stood along with the Sheriff, their faces sorrowful as they watched their children. Klaus looked empty, lost, almost dead as he held a sobbing Caroline in his arms. They'd been stuck at the hospital for what seemed like years, waiting to hear news about James, their son.

Their three month old son.

'Mother?' Rebekah called as she joined the rest of her family. 'What? What is it?' she demanded and her mother shook her head. 'No,' Rebekah started and felt Stefan's hand move around her for comfort. 'Niklaus,' she tried to go to her brother but was held back.

'Leave them be,' her father snarled and Rebekah looked at her brother. Klaus had changed so much after meeting Caroline. He was kinder, happier, he was the brother she had before they had lost Henrick all those years ago. Klaus was over the moon after he'd heard news of Caroline's pregnancy; he even bought 'Dad for Dummies', not that he'd ever tell Caroline. This, this would kill him, that Rebekah was sure of.

'Can we see him,' Caroline's hoarse voice broke everyone out of their thoughts.

'It's no use,' Klaus' respond was cold, broken. Caroline shook her head and stared up at him. 'He's gone,' he stated tears playing in his blue eyes.

'Klaus,' Caroline tried as she held his face in her hands. 'Come back to me,' she begged as she watched him. She knew what he was doing, he was shutting her out, he wanted to run away. He blamed himself. 'This wasn't you,' she whispered and his eyes snapped to hers.

'He's dead,' he let out and tears spilled from his eyes.

'Perhaps we should go home, you two need to rest,' Esther suggested and Klaus laughed a humorless laugh, one that gave Caroline a cold shiver.

'Rest? My son has died and you want me to rest?' Klaus demanded standing, leaving Caroline on the floor. 'Your grandson is dead and you want me to rest?' his voice grew.

'Niklaus, mind your tone,' Mikael growled and Klaus turned to glare at him.

'My tone?' Klaus yelled throwing a vase onto the floor; causing both Caroline and Rebekah to scream. 'This was your fault!' he screamed, turning to face Caroline and she gasped at his accusation.

'Kluas,' both Elijah and Kol warned as they watched Caroline's tears pour. They'd grown to love her, they'd all grown to love her, like she had already been part of the family before Niklaus met her.

'You did this, you did this to me,' Klaus continued and watched as Caroline clutched onto her heart.

'Niklaus! Stop this!' Rebekah yelled but Stefan continued to hold her back, cautious of his girlfriend's brother.

'He's dead! James is dead and it's your fault!' Klaus announced his voice loud, cold and he glared at Caroline once more before turning, leaving all of them, staring after him.

'Klaus,' Caroline screamed for him. 'Klaus,' she repeated and began to sob when Rebekah's hands held her. 'Klaus!'

'Shush Caroline,' Rebekah cooed as she held her best friend. 'He'll be back,' she stated and as Caroline sobbed, she couldn't help but feel how wrong her best friend was. The thought alone caused her to fall into her best friend's arms, her whole world, turning into darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)

Review; all opinions are welcome!

- **little-ol-me**

xo


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**I hope this doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

'Honey, we're home,' Tyler announced and a grin formulated on Caroline's face as she laid her head on Tyler's shoulder while he embraced her from behind. 'Do you like it?' he asked and she turned to face him.

'I love it,' she told him as she looked at him lovingly. 'This place is amazing!'

'Just like my beautiful fiancée,' he complimented and Caroline felt herself blush. 'Why don't you hit the shower and I'll order pizza, we can stay in tonight,' he suggested and Tyler didn't miss the teasing glint in her eyes.

'Are you implying I smell Mr. Lockwood?' Caroline teased and Tyler chuckled.

'You were sweating a lot while you moved those boxes,' he played along and Caroline gasped at him, shocked. 'Mrs. Lockwood,' he added and she bit her lip, smiling.

'Not yet,' she reminded him, looking at her engagement ring. She'd met Tyler two years ago, it took a while to open up to him, to trust him, she still couldn't say she trusted him fully but he made her happy, he made her forget sometimes and for that, she would be forever grateful.

'I can't wait till the day I get to call you my wife,' Tyler whispered and her smile widened.

'You're just saying that 'cause no one would want you, ever,' she said and began to yell when he picked her up and ran with her in his arms and into the bathroom.

'No one will want me huh?' he asked as he turned on the shower.

'Tyler, come on,' she screamed whilst laughing and he grinned, putting both of them under the cold water. 'Tyler!' she yelped as the cold water froze both of them. He leaned in to her and Caroline waited as he moved to plant a kiss on her lips.

'I love you Caroline,' he told her and she smiled, kissing him back.

'You just wanted me naked under the shower,' Caroline stated as they pulled away and Tyler grinned.

'You know me too well,' he said and they kissed once again, their bodies moving closer as they enjoyed the water that flowed through them.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Klaus! Klaus!' Caroline had yelled as James' cries filled the whole house. 'Klaus there's something wrong with James!' she cried frantically and his eyes flew open. _

'_Where is he?' he demanded and Caroline looked at the cot where their baby was screaming loudly. Klaus stood quickly, moving toward his son and picked him up carefully. _

'_What's wrong with him?' Caroline asked but stopped panicking when James hushed, settling into his father's arms. 'Are you kidding me?'_

'_Did you pick him up love?' Klaus inquired amused and Caroline glared._

'_He doesn't like me,' she pouted and Klaus smiled as he kissed the crown of her head. _

'_He loves you, he just loves his father better,' he joked and chuckled when Caroline hit him with a pillow. They settled onto the bed and Caroline watched as James' eyes began to close. _

'_I worry,' Caroline said and Klaus turned to look at her, a small smile on his lips. _

'_I know but he's a fighter. He's a Mikaelson,' Klaus reminded her. 'He will be fine Caroline,' he tried to assure her._

'_You promise?' _

'_I promise,' he whispered as she moved closer to him, watching their son as he slept peacefully. She felt Klaus kiss her head once more before she drifted off to sleep._

**END FLASHBACK**

'Caroline, baby, get up, you've got your interview today,' Caroline heard and she refused to leave her dream to live reality. Her hands moved to her stomach and she held back her tears as she opened her eyes to face Tyler. 'Morning,' he told her and she smiled, not trusting her voice. 'Your interview,' Tyler reminded her and Caroline's eyes opened wide before she jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

The interview was for an assisting job at the amazing Vogue! Caroline had wanted to interview for so long, she could still remember sitting with all the magazines and photos, hoping one day she could be part of that.

'Tyler! Can you drive me there?' she asked as she wore her cerise pencil skirt, a white sleeveless blouse and cute black ankle boots. Caroline stared at her reflection and added a belt and a necklace before she was finally satisfied. Her long gold locks were curled to perfection, her make-up was subtle, she looked amazing.

'Yeah, I'm leaving now,' he replied and she quickly placed her things in a cute black bag before going to meet him at the door. 'Damn, you look hot,' he complimented and she smiled.

'Thank you,' she answered as he led her to the car. 'I might check out New York before coming home,' Caroline informed Tyler as they neared the office.

'You should and if you need me to come get you, just give me a call,' he insisted and she nodded, adjusting her make-up once again. 'You look really good Care, those guys won't know what hit them!'

'Thank you, now bye fiancée,' she said leaving the car and she held her breath as she walked through the large doors, her heart beating so fast she was afraid it'd leave her chest. She told the main receptionist her name and smiled as he handed her a pass.

'Top floor, good luck,' the guy told her knowingly and Caroline smiled, following everyone to the elevators.

'Well, aren't you something?' she heard and turned to look at a blonde guy who couldn't keep his eyes off of her body. The process made Caroline uncomfortable but she just turned and waited for the doors to open. 'You're new aren't you? I can smell the fear on you,' he joked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

'Can I help you with something?'

'I'm Matt, you are?'

'Engaged,' Caroline answered and smirked when she saw disappointment flash into his eyes.

'I like a challenge,' he told her and Caroline shook her head.

'I'm not interested,' she assured him, entering the elevator and leaving him to watch her as the door's closed and she headed for the interview of her life. She needed to do this for herself, she needed to distract herself to ignore the broken pieces Tyler couldn't fix.

Caroline took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and she was met with the whirling world of fashion.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'How'd it go?' Tyler asked and she sighed, sulking into her seat. After the interview she walked into the nearest café, wanting to drown her sorrows.

'Horrible, she hated me and to make matters worse; she interviewed us in front of all of these big time directors! It's like she wanted to embarrass us all,' she complained taking a sip of coffee.

'I'm sure it wasn't that bad! Where are you now?'

'At a café, I might just go home. I'm depressed,' she joked and Tyler chuckled.

'I'm sorry honey, I'll see you later?'

'Yeah, bye,' she told him and hung up, sighing once again. She wanted this job more than anyone knew and now she had nothing!

'Oh bloody hell!' she heard a voice and Caroline felt her stomach drop as a shiver crossed her spine. Her whole world coming to a halt as she slowly and fearfully turned to look at the owner of the voice. 'Is this coffee?' the voice screamed and turned so she was facing Caroline. Her blonde hair flew in the air and Caroline felt herself gasp.

'Ma'am, you can get another-'

'Bekah,' a small voice called and Caroline turned to look at the little girl who was looking at her. 'Bekah look,' the little girl pointed directly at Caroline and Caroline began to recognize the little girl. Her long red hair resembled her mothers. Lily; Finn and Sage's daughter.

'Sweetheart, it's rude to point. What is it?' Rebekah asked and when she looked up her mouth hung open as she stared at the girl before her. 'No,' she whispered tears coming to her eyes. 'Caroline?' she questioned and Caroline felt her heart die before she took the courage to run out of there as quickly as she could.

* * *

No words could describe how overwhelmed I am by your response to the prologue! I really hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! I'm just forever grateful! Thank you!

_As for your reviews;_

**Mystery Girl 3** – thankyou I'm glad you like it xo

**Cookie-chan91** – haha, kinda sad isn't it?

**IgnitingFireworks** – ahh, hope I don't disappoint you

**ExactlyItsElise** – aww, thank you so much! I think this comment got me the most, I'm really glad you like it!

**Aaaammber** – I know right! Hahaha, thank you

**Nichaha23** – it is but thanks for reading and hope I don't disappoint your expectations!

**Nutmeganle** – awwwh :') I'm glad you like it!

**SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening** (greatname) – Awh cute :') thank you and I hope you liked this one xo

**DamnNiklausIsHit **(rightttt! Mmm) – Here you are, hope you like it

**Rudyricky** – It's not Damon but he's gonna be in it later and he's gonna be bad! Haha, you'll just have to wait for it!

_A massive thank you to; _

Brie Jameson, Fiyeraba96, Igniting Fireworks, Royleen, Twitz of Doom, gothicpoet0615, iheartful, JessiexDKuroNeko, unidentifiedmaniac, LoveandWinning and intothesoul for putting 'Don't Leave Me' on their favorite list!

CarolineElizabethMorgan, Ceaa, ChelseaBaby91, Jax9786, Jenna Summers, Kimmmmm, LondonGirlxXx, NiteOwl13, The Sheep Of Destiny, To be loved is to be destroyed (nice), Twitz of Doom, VivianeDiPulci, YouCan'tFightDestiny, act-not-think, bunnykay, gothicpoet0615, holdesh, lilygeorge, louann97, nichaha23, rudyricky, tissana, tvdklaroline1357, JessiexDKuroNeko, unidentifiedmaniac, chocoholic121, LoveandWinning, Felicia1975 and ydee for following 'Don't Leave Me'!

_A special thank you to;_

Aaaammber, ExactlyItsElise, nutmeganle for doing all the above! Haha!

Hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!

**-little-ol-me**

xo


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Happy Sunday? I don't know…Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Caroline closed the door behind her and began to scream throwing small objects around and ripping the paintings from the wall as her mind processed who she had just seen. She began to punch the hard wall in front of her and sob escarped from her when she felt blood drip from her small hands. Memories flashed across her mind and more tears poured.

James dying, the Mikaelson's leaving, her father leaving and finally _him_ leaving. After that night at the hospital, she never heard from him again, he ignored her calls, he got his things when she wasn't there and he never came back. He hadn't even attended James' funeral.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Let me in!' Caroline had demanded banging outside of his house, she'd been standing there for an hour, banging whilst the rain poured. 'I know he's there!' she screamed and waited for someone to open the door when she saw the lights flicker._

'_Caroline, you need to go home,' Mikael told her but the pity he held in his eyes was evident. Caroline had grown on him, he viewed her as his daughter and to watch her like this, it killed him more than anyone knew. _

'_Mikael, please,' she begged and shook her head. 'I need him Mikael. I can't do this without him,' she expressed. 'I love him Mikael. I miss him, I need him!' she confessed as she fell to the ground. _

'_Caroline dear, why don't you let Kol take you home,' Esther suggested as she watched the blonde girl on the ground._

'_I didn't kill him Esther, I promise I didn't kill him,' Caroline tried and Esther held her breath as a tear fell from her eye. 'I would never hurt him, please believe me!' Caroline had begged, her whole world closing in on her._

'_Caroline,' Rebekah spoke and Caroline looked up at her, hopeful. 'Caroline, you have to go,' her best friend told her and Caroline yelled as she felt the pain in her chest. _

'_I'll die Bekah! I'll die without him,' Caroline screamed and Rebekah closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Caroline like this, she couldn't. Her best friend needed her and she could do nothing, she simply watched as her whole world fell apart. _

'_I'll take her home,' Kol announced as he came to pick Caroline from the ground. _

'_Kol please,' Caroline pleaded. 'Kol, I can't go through this without him,' she informed him but realized he wasn't listening to her so she pulled away from him and stood in front of Klaus' window._

'_Caroline, you need to go home,' Mikael repeated his words and Caroline held her breath._

'_Niklaus Mikaelson, I love you. I love you more than anyone in this world. I need you with me! I can't let James go without you. I didn't kill him Klaus, you have to believe me! I just…I can't do this without you. If you leave I have nothing, I'll have no one Klaus. Please, please don't leave me,' Caroline cried and waited as nothing but silence greeted her._

'_Come Caroline,' Kol insisted, putting a hand around her and Caroline followed, weak and lost. He didn't want her anymore, he hated her and she was starting to hate herself too._

**END FLASHBACK**

Caroline didn't see the Mikaelson's again after that day. She had gotten divorce papers, which she didn't sign until things got serious with Tyler. She didn't hear from them again. She didn't speak to them again. She had no contact with them at all.

Until today.

A knock scared Caroline and she shook her head, fearing it was Rebekah, she ran to her room and closed the door, sinking to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest. She didn't want the pain to come back, it nearly killed her before, she couldn't do it again.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Caroline!' Tyler's voice woke Caroline quickly and she stood to her feet, her eyes stinging painfully. 'Caroline! Are you here?' he yelled louder and Caroline opened the door only to gasp at what she saw.

Glass was smashed all over the floor; paintings that hung on the wall were now ripped or broken on the floor. The wall in the living room had blood smeared across it and Caroline looked up to look at the concern within Tyler's eyes.

'Stay there Care, you'll hurt yourself,' he instructed her and he walked carefully until he was beside her. 'What happened? Did you see who it was?' he asked her and when he put his hand around her she flinched. 'What's wrong?'

'No one was here,' she whispered and he looked down at her, noticing her eyes. 'I did this,' she confessed and her head hung, ashamed, embarrassed.

'Why would you do this?' he demanded accusingly and Caroline began to feel worse, scratching her arm as she observed the mess she had clearly created. She'd ruined their home, it was only a matter of time before she ruined their lives.

'I'm sorry,' she tried but the tears were heavy in her eyes and Tyler watched as they fell, unsure of how to approach his fiancé. He knew she had problems, hell the whole of Mystic Falls knew she had problems after that Mikaelson left her alone but he'd never seen her like this. Never like this.

'Caroline, what's going on?'

'I don't want to t-'

'Caroline! What the hell is going on?'

'I saw Rebekah,' she yelled at him and he stopped to look at her.

'Caroline…' he started and Caroline shook her head, walking back into their room and shutting everything out once again. She was breaking again, slowly yes but it was obvious that she was. It was only a matter of time before she broke and then Tyler would see the truth, he'd see the truth and leave her, just like _he_ did.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Mom, Mr. & Mrs. Mikaelson,' Caroline began biting her lip and watched as her mother's anxiety grew._

'_The suspense is killing me, what is it?' her mother demanded and Caroline's grin widened as Caroline took her hand and kissed it softly. _

'_We're getting married,' Klaus announced and Caroline wanted to laugh at the look on her mother's face but said nothing as she watched; shock, anger, fear and finally awe settle into her mother's features._

'_Did you propose Nikalus?' Mikael asked and Klaus rolled his eyes._

'_What do you think I did?' Klaus retorted his tone bitter and Caroline threw him a glare that caused him to sigh and smile at his father. 'Yes, I proposed to her, in the woods, with a picnic and flowers,' he admitted and scolded his mother when she began to 'awe'. _

'_You were always the romantic Niklaus. This calls for celebration. Kol! Rebekah! Your brother and Caroline are to wed,' she announced running into the kitchen excitedly and Caroline chuckled._

'_Welcome to the family Caroline,' Mikael said and embraced the young blonde. She smiled, trying to hold back her overwhelming state. 'It's about time Niklaus met his match,' he added and Caroline laughed._

'_Caroline!' Rebekah's voice was loud and excited as she moved to her best friend. 'The ring?' she inquired and screamed when Caroline showed her the diamond on her left hand. 'I am so happy for you! We must go shopping! I know this incredible shop; Sage went there to shop for her dress! Of course I am going to be your bridesmaid and I-'_

'_Bekah!' Klaus interrupted and Rebekah turned to frown at him. 'Put a sock in it.'_

'_Congratulations sister,' Kol said taking Caroline away from Klaus and Rebekah._

'_Careful where your hand goes Kol,' Klaus said in a warning tone and Caroline smiled._

'_Are you jealous?' she teased him and Klaus looked at her knowingly. _

'_Mrs. Mikaelson, it suits you,' Klaus told her and Caroline blushed. _

'_Yes, Mrs. Kol Mikaelson, what a beautiful name to a beautiful face,' Kol joked and groaned when his brother threw a candle holder at him. 'What is your problem brother?'_

'_Will you two behave? Come on Caroline, I must show you the dress I wore for my wedding,' Esther announced and Rebekah's eyes grew._

'_Mother! This is the 21__st__ century!' she argued following her mother up the stairs. Caroline shook her head as she heard them bickering about her dress and then turned to her mother._

'_Mom, are you alright?' Caroline asked as she studied Liz._

'_You're getting married,' Liz commented and Caroline shrugged her shoulders, smiling slightly. 'Are you absolutely sure about this?'_

'_More than anything in the world,' she expressed and her mother smiled with tears in her eyes. Liz pulled Caroline in for a hug and it wasn't long before Klaus came along and took Caroline in his arms. _

'_We shouldn't have told them,' Klaus groaned against Caroline's shoulder._

'_They needed to know,' Caroline told him as she snuggled closer to him. 'Besides, they're paying for the wedding,' she told him and Klaus' eyebrows rose. _

'_You're only using me for my money aren't you?' he teased and kissed her neck slowly. 'Naughty Caroline.'_

'_Klaus, my mother is right there,' she warned and felt Klaus smile against her neck._

'_I love you Caroline Mikaelson,' he whispered._

'_I love you too Klaus,' she expressed as her new family began ranting about details of the wedding. Caroline had never felt so at home._

**END FLASHBACK**

The sound of the phone woke Caroline from her dream and she cursed whoever had called, slowly waking, she gathered the strength to leave the comfort of her room to answer the phone. Her body ached, from head to toe but she ignored it as she inspected her home. Everything was back to the way it should've been, traces of last night were long gone and Caroline sighed as she picked up the phone.

'Hello,' her voice was strained as well as tired.

'I'm looking for Caroline Forbes, the voice was light, friendly and Caroline's eyebrows knitted together as she began to think of who would call her.

'This is she,' Caroline forced.

'You're late for work.'

'I'm sorry? I don't-'

'Miss Wintour is expecting you here in an hour; you should've been here, two hours ago. Hurry up Caroline,' the girl ordered and Caroline's eyes opened wide. She got the job?

'I got the job?'

'Don't waste my time Caroline, bye,' the receptionist hung up and Caroline rushed to the bathroom, preparing herself quickly. Maybe she would get the distraction she needed after all.

'That's where you'll find everything you need, you're expected here at least an hour before Miss Wintour is, if you're not here and she is – you're fired. Our models are always in that room, you might get to work with them but it's very unlikely. Editors, photographers,' Caroline was instructed as she walked through Vogue; her eyes wide with shock and fear.

'How long have you worked here?' Caroline asked and the girl stopped in front of a small desk.

'Long enough, this is where you'll be. That phone rings, you answer and you follow the instructions written on your manual. What Miss Wintour wants…'

'Miss Wintour gets,' Caroline finished and the girl smiled at her.

'Miss Wintour smells fear, she doesn't care if you can't or won't do it – you make sure you do it! Welcome to the real world Caroline.'

'I didn't even get your name!' Caroline objected.

'Get to work Caroline,' the girl yelled rushing into a different room. Caroline stared at her surroundings and memories of last night disappeared, she wondered if she'd meet Miss Wintour today, their last encounter was rather dreadful.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'You must be the new girl,' a sneer came and Caroline turned to look at a gorgeous brunette girl with beautiful olive skin. Caroline watched her and couldn't help the jealousy that radiated from her as she looked at this girl.

'I'm Caroline,' she introduced.

'Tatia and I'm not here to make friends. Get Miss Wintour to sign this by the time you leave. It better be on my desk tomorrow morning Carly,' she sneered walking away from her.

'What if she doesn't come in?'

'Well then find her,' she called out to her and Caroline rolled her eyes, placing the document neatly on her desk and settling down on her chair.

******-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Candie, you're needed at photography,' a man announced and Caroline sighed, rising from her feet and following him to wherever it was he was going.

'Miss Wintour wants you to work with the models before you leave, they have an important shoot tomorrow,' one of the editors instructed Caroline and she forced a smile as she walked toward modeling. The day had been both hectic and tiring to say the least, every moment dragged as Caroline was thrown from one department to another.

'Hello again,' a familiar voice rang in Caroline's ear and she turned to look at the guy from the elevator. 'I can't believe you got the job,' he said and Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked into her new destination.

'Are you following me?' she inquired and Matt chuckled.

'No, although it wouldn't be a bad thought,' he said and Caroline sighed at his attempts. 'I work here, I take the photos that make everybody in here look good,' he announced smugly and Caroline's eyebrows rose.

'They let a creep take pictures of women?'

'Caroline, I see you've met Matt, you'll be assisting him today whilst he tells you what he needs for the models. The models themselves are in there, you'll need to test everything Matt insists of so make it snappy!'

'Take it easy on her Lex, it's her first day,' Matt cooed.

'We've all handled and managed first days, that's why we're still here,' she replied and walked away as Matt watched her.

'Come along then Caroline,' he moved her name across his tongue and Caroline had to suppress the urge to roll her blue eyes. 'We have a lot to do and you can start by bringing Model 1,' he ordered and Caroline followed, entering the room full of gorgeous models.

'Anna, you're wanted now,' she announced and all the models hushed, watching Caroline as she demanded for one of them. 'Anna?' she tried again.

'Caroline,' her name was said and a blonde emerged from the group of girls. 'Don't run again, Caroline we need to talk,' Rebekah announced and Caroline shook her head.

'Anna,' Caroline demanded desperately as Rebekah moved closer to her. 'Stay away Rebekah,' Caroline warned with a weak voice and watched as her ex-best friend continued to walk to her. 'Please.'

'We need to talk Caroline,' Rebekah said forcefully and Caroline shook her head, turning and heading for the lavatories. She heard Rebekah following but she didn't stop her, her heart was pounding, almost beating out of her chest. 'Leave,' Rebekah demanded as soon as she entered and people began to scatter, leaving the girls alone.

Caroline stood against the wall, tears ready, her body shaking as she felt Rebekah's presence in the room. Everything was spinning, she hadn't seen her best friend in three years, Rebekah had abandoned her at the time where she needed her most and she left without a second thought.

'You look good Care,' Rebekah tried and Caroline looked up at her, venom in her blue eyes.

'You look good,' she scoffed and Rebekah sighed as her eyes held guilt for leaving her friend. 'After three years of ignoring me, that's all you have to say!'

'Caroline, I did not come here to yell, I want to explain!'

'Explain? Explain what Rebekah? Explain how you left me on my own, in a town full of people that disliked me because I was involved with your family? Explain how you allowed me to suffer for months, believing I was the reason you left? Explain how you and your family allowed me to believe I was the reason my son died!' Caroline yelled with anger and Rebekah shook her head, dropping it with shame.

'Caroline, I'm sorry-'

'Sorry? That's all you have to say Bekah? My best friend,' she spat the last words and Rebekah felt tears pricking in her eyes. 'I always wondered, if it wasn't for him, where would you and I be? Would we be friends? Or were you just around because he forced you?'

'Caroline, you know that's not true!'

'Come on Rebekah, he got tired of me and you ditched me, without a second thought!'

'I loved you, I still love you Care, you've always been my best friend-'

'Where have you been Bekah? Where have you been for the past three years?'

'I didn't want to leave Care, I didn't-'

'Excuses, they're your specialty aren't they Bekah? You love to blame someone else even if it was all on you!'

'That's not fair!'

'Fair? You want to talk about fair Bekah?'

'I said I'm sorry Caroline,' Rebekah argued and shook her head, unable to say the words she so desperately wanted to say. 'Why are you here Caroline?' Rebekah questioned after a while, her voice low and haunted.

'It's none of your concern,' she retorted.

'Caroline,' Rebekah tried and Caroline shook her head.

'Don't. Don't bother, I quit,' she announced and Rebekah looked up at her friend.

Caroline had been there for her when no one else had given her a chance. People ignored her, wanting nothing to do with her or her family, Caroline saw past that and even left Bonnie and Elena for her, not that they were that interesting but to see her now, it hurt Rebekah. Yes, she looked clean and her make-up was done but she didn't glow like she used to, her eyes held a sadness Rebekah knew all too well – a broken heart.

Her brother took her best friends heart and cut it into pieces, watching as she crumbled. After James passing, Klaus was a man no one went near, he was bitter, cold. He wanted nothing to do with anyone. Rebekah had watched as her brother fell apart, losing the only real family he had ever had but she failed to realize that as she did that, she left her best friend alone, to deal with the death of their son, her niece.

'Caroline,' Rebekah said and even she didn't recognize her voice. Caroline looked up to study the girl and she watched as a tear left Rebekah's eye. 'I tried,' she started, trying to find her voice. 'We all tried but h-'

'I don't need to know Bekah!'

'This isn't just about you!' Rebekah screamed and stared in shock when Caroline's hand smacked her cheek, rage in her eyes.

'You have no right!'

'Caroline, he broke too,' Rebekah uttered and Caroline shook her head, her tears finally dropping as she sank to the floor. 'I'm sorry Caroline, I'm so sorry,' Rebekah soothed and carefully sat beside Caroline.

'Bekah,' Caroline sobbed and suddenly her efforts to ignore her thoughts and her her mind, they disappeared and along with it came despair.

'I know,' Rebekah shooed, holding Caroline in her arms.

* * *

_**WOW**_! I can't believe your reaction to this, honestly, thank you so much! How was this week's episode for everyone – Klaus looked great as usual and I still dislike Elena – yaay! Haha…

_Le Reviews;_

**ChelseaBaby91** – because in his mind he blames Caroline for the loss of James. If she never had him, he wouldn't be in the pain he's in now.

**Aaaammber** – hahaha, I'm excited to write Klaus too, he'll make an appearance in the next chapter! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**The Sheep Of Destiny** – here you go! Hope you liked it xo

**IgnitingFireworks** – thank you! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Mystery Girl3** – haha, I couldn't let people down but thank you so much! And he doesn't know everything but he knows enough.

**DreamsBeatReality** – awh, why you sad , lool! But he'll make an appearance in the next chapter, hope you liked this one!

**xxxbulletxxx** – I hope this chapter explained a bit of what happened after and I don't think she's moved on. There will be flashbacks of what happened after the Mikaelson's left.

**CarolineFan** – thank you and trust me she will! He broke her, she won't just let him in. So do I, she looks like the type!

**ohfortheloveofklaus** – thank you and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Tardis356** – definitely, I'm not a massive Tyler fan but he was needed in the story! *sigh*

**Cridward2012** – awh, well I hope this was good enough for you!

**Cookie-chan91** – Loool, it probably will, prepare your tissues! Haha xo

**SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening** – Thank you! And haha

**WhySoCuriousGeorge** – Me too! I remember loving Forwood and then Klaus came around and I was like…er..but teamKlaroline now!

**lala931** – LOL, best reaction for this chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I'm gonna make Matt interesting I think, he doesn't do that much in the show

**Jessie** – thank you! And neither can I, haha

**Mozlefa** – I have no idea…but Ok? Loooool

**Little Bo-Beep** – thank you so much and here you are, you have awesome time haha :')

_A massive thank you to; _

The Sheep Of Destiny, Samantha Mikaelson, IgnitingFireworks, nofertiti, kikabouca, MysteryGirl3, caster2000, DreamsBeatReality, xxxbulletxxx, LightFiction, brightlightisinthebigcity, CarolineFan, bulletproffdeath, ragestine, Tardis356, Cristalina53, act-not-think, DuchessQueen, Cridward2012, HazelEtesShadowhunter, donnyymia, mplefty, fallenforHIM, wwlilcraz101, TTFN, twilight-edwardlover20, narelclollie, mathhhh, .Awkward, SpeakNow1118, emina15, bluesnake109, AriaC03, XxImmoirtalyDeathXx, cuteemonster, WhySoCuriousGeorge, lala931, kattenalice, firstofapril, Aroxim, GibbIsMyGod, , valery88 and Eauna Damona for either putting 'Don't Leave Me' on their favorite list or for following 'Don't Leave Me'! It is highly appreciated!

Damn, that's a lot of people but honestly, again, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!…

**-little-ol-me**

xo


	4. CHAPTER THREE

_**This chapter is dedicated to ExactlyItsElise – your comment got to me ! xo**_

**Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

'Caroline,' Rebekah tried after a long silence and she felt Caroline stiffen beneath her hold. 'Let's get you home,' Rebekah cooed and Caroline turned to look at her, studying the person she once believed to be her best friend and quickly tore herself from Rebekah's embrace. 'Care?'

'Don't call me that,' Caroline's voice was barely a whisper as she paced back and forth, trying to gather her thoughts, trying to process what it is that just happened, what was currently happening at this minute. She turned to look at Rebekah once again and her heart clenched. This was the girl that left her. This was the girl that left her and here she was, comforted by her presence.

'Caroline, what is it?'

'Why did you leave Rebekah?' Caroline's voice was cold as she studied Rebekah.

'Klaus, he c-'

'Why did _you_ leave Rebekah?' Caroline repeated and Rebekah sighed, moving her hair away from her face. 'I sat at home, alone, blaming myself for my own son's death, hell there were points where I wanted to die too. I wanted the pain to stop, just for a little while but it never stopped Bekah. I would sleep and cry, I would wake up and cry. I couldn't do anything. My father left, he left because he couldn't stand to see his daughter so lost, so damn broken,' Caroline shared as she felt the rage within her grow. She witnessed the tears fall from the young Mikaelson's eyes and scoffed.

'Caroline, I didn't mean to, I wanted to-'

'My mother wanted to send me to a psychiatrist, she thought it'd help. You know what I did Bekah?'

'What?' Rebekah asked, her whole body shaking with tears.

'I stole pills, you know to numb the pain but it came back again, so I did it again and again and again until they caught me! Have you ever felt like that Beks?'

'Caroline, I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry. I had no idea. I just, I did what he asked. He's my brother!'

'And you were my best friend!' Caroline retorted. 'Out of all of you, the one person I never thought, the one person I thought would be there no matter what was you. The ironic thing is, you know more than all of them, what it feels like to be betrayed and hurt yet here you are…'

'Carol-'

'Rebekah Mikaelson, the biggest betrayer of them all,' Caroline snarled.

'Caroline, I'm sorry! How many times must I apologize? I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to call you and ask you how you were but Nik is my brother! He was suffering too, I couldn't choose!'

'Nobody made you choose Rebekah, you did that all by yourself,' Caroline finished walking out of the bathroom, leaving Rebekah and her tears.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'What do you want Rebekah?' Kol demanded, strolling into his parents house only to be met with Elijah, Finn and his parents. 'What is this?' he asked turning away from them.

'Kol,' Esther said softly and Kol shook his head, clenching his jaw.

'Why am I here Rebekah?' Kol yelled at his sister once again and Rebekah looked at him, sadness in her blue eyes. He was angry that's she'd dragged him out here, after a year of silence but the distraught in her eyes calmed him, slightly.

'Where's Niklaus?' Elijah inquired, his voice was distant as he looked at his 'family' and he turned at the sound of Finn's scoff.

'When was the last time you saw him?'

'When was the last time any of us saw him?' Kol asked, a sour smile on his face. 'Who knows where our brother is or what he's doing! He could be dead for all we know,' Kol continued and was silenced with a slap from Rebekah.

'Don't joke about that,' she spoke and he watched as a tear poured from her eyes. 'No more deaths, not in this family,' she said and Kol closed his eyes, hanging his head in shame.

'Why did you call us here Rebekah?' Finn finally questioned and Rebekah sighed.

'It's Caroline,' she answered and the name alone had them all stiff, awaiting for the news the blonde was about to deliver. 'She's New York,' Rebekah informed them and heard her mother gasp.

'How?'

'What did you want mother? Did you want her to stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of her life, living with our shame?'

'Kol,' Mikael warned.

'What father? Do you want to move again? Leave the girl again? Oh no, that's only if she poses a problem to your perfect family right? You know, in some sick and twisted way, I think she was better without the lot of you,' Kol yelled and Rebekah sank into a chair.

'It wasn't our fault!'

'You left her! You all left her to deal with the death of her child! Your grandchild, your nephew!' Kol screamed looking at all of them. 'This family is known to break people, hurt people but what you did to her, I could never forgive you for and I sure as hell don't expect her to!' he yelled.

'If I remember correctly, you didn't do a thing to help her either,' Mikael's voice was low and dangerous and Rebekah looked up to him.

'What did we do to her?' Rebekah murmured, her eyes stinging with tears as she looked up at her whole family.

'We ruined her,' a new voice stated and they turned to look at Niklaus.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Klaus! What the hell are you doing?' Rebekah yelled as she ran into her brother's room to find him sitting in the middle of a shattered room. 'Why are you here? Caroline needs you!'_

'_Rebekah, perhaps you should leave him,' Elijah tried to reason and Rebekah rolled her eyes and moved to push Klaus to acquire his attention._

'_Your wife needs you, stop being a coward and go to her! She's not the only one going through this,' Rebekah continued to scream at her brother and watched as he began to shake. _

'_Rebekah,' Elijah spoke again and Rebekah rolled her eyes once again, ready to push her brother again but he stood quickly and shoved her against the wall, causing a scream to escape her lips._

'_Klaus!' both Kol and Elijah spoke and Rebekah's eyes widened as her brother began to hurt her wrists._

'_Klaus, you're hurting me,' she said in a small voice and his eyes mirrored hers before he took a step back. _

'_We're leaving Mystic Falls,' Klaus announced, looking at his siblings. 'We're leaving and we're never coming back.'_

'_Caroline's not ready, we should bury J-'_

'_We're going without her,' Klaus stated and Rebekah's mouth dropped. 'Pack your things, we're going, if you don't want to, we'll leave without you.'_

'_You can't just leave her here,' Kol argued looking at his brother as if he'd lost his mind. 'She's your wife and just in case you've forgotten, both of you just lost your son!'_

'_No I haven't forgotten,' Klaus yelled above him and Kol silenced, seeing the pain on his brother's face. _

'_Klaus, Caroline is hurting,' Elijah began calmly watching his brother. 'She is alone and she needs you. You can't run away from this one Niklaus, you must face it. You love her and she loves you, you can get through this, I assure you,' Elijah reasoned and observed as Klaus took in several calming breaths. _

'_I cannot do it Elijah, not again, not after Henrick,' Klaus admitted, his voice weak and defeated and Rebekah moved to embrace him. If it's one thing they all had in common, it was loss and right now, their brother needed them more than anything. _

'_Yes you can, Caroline saved you once and she can do it again. That girl needs you just as much as you need her Niklaus.'_

'_What have I done 'Lijah? I must go to her,' he stated as he thought of his actions. 'I cannot lose her also, that would be the end of me.'_

'_You're not going anywhere,' a harsh voice spoke above them all and they turned to look at their father. _

'_Move father, you know patients isn't a virtue I posses, surely,' Klaus snarled and his father scoffed, glaring at him._

'_What are you going to do Niklaus? Go over there, beg for forgiveness, do you really think she would forgive you? You've left her like a fool and now she's surrounded by her friends. Why should she care for you any longer if she has them back? I always wondered why she was with you to begin with but now, she's got the perfect excuse to leave you, shame you, abandon you like everyone else has! You blame her for the death of dear James but we know the truth don't we? It was you, you're a curse to all you love aren't you Niklaus?'_

'_Stop!' Rebekah demanded. 'Klaus knows Caroline loves him!'_

'_Quiet girl, don't interfere in matters that do not concern you!' Mikael threatened and Rebekah watched hopelessly as her father's words of doubt sank into her brother's fragile mind. She watched slowly as every wall Caroline had ever broken slowly began to rebuild, closing in on him as he allowed his father's words to affect him._

'_Niklaus, do not listen to him, you've never listened to him, so why start now?' Kol asked, watching the emotions leave his older brother. 'Klaus! Go to your wife!'_

'_She no longer loves you boy!'_

'_Father that's enough!'_

'_Caroline loves you Klaus!'_

'_Abandon you like everyone else has!'_

'_Klaus!'_

'_Niklaus!'_

_Their voices began to blur as Klaus faced the darkness that was his mind. His wife, his sweet Caroline. The first woman, the first person he'd allowed himself to love outside his family. The one person who understood him, read him better than a book. Her long blonde hair beneath his fingers, her soft scent filling him up, the taste of her lips, her eyes, those eyes that damned him. All of that was gone? Was it truly lost?_

_Did she no longer love him? _

_She had forgiven him many times before for lying and leaving when things were tough but was the death of James the final blow._

_James, their son James. The thought of him caused a sob to escape him as he remembered painting the nursery, telling his son stories and kissing his forehead before he slept. Watching as his eyes moved to him as soon as he'd hear his voice, or the way he'd smile every time Caroline would call his name. Now it was gone._

_Over._

_Just like him and Caroline. _

'_Enough,' Klaus spoke but the yelling caused his voice to raise and yell, 'Enough!'_

'_Klau-'_

'_Pack your bags, we're leaving.'_

'_You can't leave her Klaus! Not like this, you cannot do-'_

'_Either you're with me or you're not. Just know that if you stay here, I will never forgive you,' Klaus said leaving his siblings in a state of shock whilst his father wore a smirk on his face._

**END FLASHBACK**

'Niklaus,' Esther allowed as she stood and quickly moved to embrace her son. 'My son, where have you been?' she asked holding him to her even though he stood still, unmoving.

'Does it matter,' his reply came, cold and restricted. Esther let him go instantly, looking at him, to see something, anything from her lost son.

'You've been gone for three years Niklaus,' Esther spoke.

'I've been busy,' he answered.

'Doing what?'

'Doing whom is the correct question isn't it brother?' Kol said. 'All these years spent worrying about you when you've probably been spending all you had on hookers and drinks brother! What a way to end your life!'

'Kol,' Elijah began in a warning tone.

'Why must we always fight?' Rebekah demanded above all of them and they turned to look at her. 'I'm done with this, the lying, the fighting. I just want things to go back to the way they were.'

'Things were never the same after your brother and your father decided to ruin the life of a person I truly cared for!' Kol retorted. 'I mean did you love her at all?'

'Love,' Klaus spat and Esther shuddered at the coldness of her son's tone. 'What is love? A weakness that binds you until something comes along to break it.'

'Sympathy card – grow up Niklaus,' Kol growled.

'You think I want your sympathy brother?'

'Enough, the both of you.'

'Oh the prodigal son, broken any hearts lately brother?' Kol asked and moaned when he landed on the ground, a results of Klaus' arm. 'Am I getting to you brother?'

'Have none of you grown?' Finn demanded.

'Shut up Finn!' Rebekah snapped.

'Tell me Niklaus did you care for her at all? You know the woman that carried your baby?'

'Kol, that is enough.'

'Come on 'Lijah, I'm only having some fun, I've missed my brother,' he lied, spitting the blood that had been in his mouth. 'Tell me, do you dream of her? Laying beside you, with your baby only meters away?'

'I suggest you stop now Kol.'

'Do you ever hate yourself, for allowing her to watch your son being buried six feet under whilst you drank yourself to oblivion!' Kol yelled and Klaus punched him again, then again and again. Taking the rage he'd felt in years on his younger brother; every memory, dream, nightmare, all in one.

'Niklaus!' Rebekah screamed in panic and Klaus felt two hands carry him away from his brother. 'Kol! Dear God!'

'Tell me Niklaus, do you even remember him? Do you remember baby James?'

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Hey babe,' Tyler greeted the young blonde as she entered their apartment and fell on the couch beside him. 'Rough day?'

'You could say that,' Caroline shrugged. 'I should probably call my mom, I haven't spoken to her since we got here,' she shared and stood quickly, feeling Tyler's eyes on her with every step she took. She knew he wanted to ask questions, she knew he wanted to talk but she wasn't ready.

'Do you want to order take-out or something?' Tyler asked her and she nodded whilst waiting for her mother to answer.

'Mom?'

'Caroline, hey sweetie, how are you?'

'Fine, I just wanted to check on you,' Caroline lied and faced away from Tyler to look at the wall before her. She wanted to talk to her mother, about everything, tell her everything. Her mother had been the closest thing to a friend after everything she'd been through.

'What's wrong honey? I can hear it,' Liz commented and heard Caroline intake a breath. 'Is Tyler there?' her mother wondered and Caroline let out a small noise telling her that he was.

'Ty, I'll be in there, she wants to talk,' Caroline lied once again and Tyler nodded, still facing whatever was on the TV screen. 'Mom,' Caroline sighed.

'What happened? It's not Tyler is it? The wedding?'

'He's here,' Caroline whispered.

'Who is?'

'Mom, _he's _here,' the blonde girl repeated and closed her eyes when her mother silenced. 'Mom?'

'How?'

'He's been here the whole time,' Caroline spoke putting her hand around her small waist. 'This whole time.'

'Have you seen him?' Liz questioned and Caroline let out a shaky breath. 'Caroline, has he said any-'

'It wasn't him, it was Rebekah.'

'How do you-'

'Where there's Rebekah, he's not too far behind. Mom, what am I gonna do?'

'You don't have to do anything, you don't owe them anything. Caroline, you've made so much progress baby, you can't let them drag you back down,' Liz stated and Caroline looked out to the view from their room; her eyes bearing unshed tears. 'Caroline, you can't let him in, not again, not ever.'

'I know Mom,' Caroline forced as a tear fell from her blue eyes. 'It's just seeing her there…after all these years, I don't know how to handle it. I don't know if I can handle it,' Caroline confessed.

'You are Caroline Forbes, you've been down and under and you've made your way back up. You're a fighter honey, you're not that girl they knew years ago. You're stronger and you've got a fiancé who loves you.'

'I know,' Caroline whispered. 'I gotta go mom,' she said quickly. 'I think I need to talk to Tyler.'

'Alright, call me if you need anything, I love you baby.'

'Love you too mom,' Caroline replied, hanging up. She had two choices; tell Tyler the truth, the whole truth or tell him events of today. Either way, Caroline had a feeling her fiancé was about to learn of her whole past and she was unsure of how he was going to take it.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Tyler's sudden voice boomed and Caroline's eyes widened as she slowly walked out of the safety of their room.

'Oh must you shout, is it not clear to you that I am an injured man,' the reply came and Caroline froze. No.

'You're not welcome here,' Tyler growled.

'That temper of yours always got you into trouble Tyler, you know full well I'm not here to see you,' the voice responded and Tyler attempted to shut the door. 'Listen mate, I'm not in the mood, I've just had my wits handed to me by my psychotic brother so I suggest you step out of the way so I can speak to his mistress.'

'You're not seeing her.'

'It's not your decision mate, is it Care? Tell your dog to move,' his voice commanded and Caroline walked to Tyler, putting her small hand on his shoulder.

'It's alright Ty.'

'I'm not leaving you with him.'

'It's alright, he won't hurt me, I promise,' Caroline assured him and he sighed, opening the door slowly and Caroline forced a smile as tears poured from her eyes.

'You look as beautiful as ever sister,' he said. 'Don't cry, I could never stand it when you cried.'

'What are you doing here Kol?'

'I came to apologize. I tried to c-'

'My mother was angry,' Caroline interrupted.

'Weren't you?'

'Angry? No, that came later. I was hurt, betrayed, lost, terrified, I was a mess,' Caroline expressed holding herself.

'Caroline, you know I'm s-'

'Sorry? Rebekah beat you to it.'

'I didn't want to l-'

'Kol, please,' Caroline begged with her eyes and Kol stopped, taking a breath. 'Please just go, I can't handle this now, I have a l-'

'Caroline,' Kol interrupted her. 'I do not expect your forgiveness, I wronged you, I treated you as if you were not family and I do sincerely apologize. I chose to run with my family but I forgot that you were family also. Niklaus married you and that made you my sister. The day I left was the day I ruined whatever it is we had. I have come to apologize and that is all I will do, you deserve happiness Caroline, you always have,' Kol spoke proudly and the honesty in his eyes caused Caroline's heart to ache.

'Kol, I'm sorry, I can't…'

'I know,' Kol simply responded a tear in his eye. 'Have a good life Caroline,' he told her and moved to kiss her forehead. 'Goodbye sister.'

'Bye Kol,' Caroline whispered, her hand on her heart as she watched him walk away and Tyler shut the door slowly.

'Caroline, talk to me,' Tyler said as she watched his fiancé in tears, a haunted look on her perfect face. 'He's gone Caroline, he's not gonna come back,' he tried to assure her and nearly growled when the doorbell rang once again. 'You've already said your goodbyes what else do you w-'

'Hello My Love,' the voice spoke and Caroline began to shake her head, moving backward before she fell to the ground, her consciousness leaving her.

* * *

DID Y'ALL SEE MY BABY CRY DURING THIS WEEK'S EPISODE :'((( JosephMorgan333. That cute little Klaroline moment was enough for me, even though Caroline was dying! Man do I hate Tyler! GRRR but hey hoo…

_Your reviews;_

**Cridward2012** – Oh wow, that's…thank you so very much, it's appreciated! Hope you liked this one!

**lala931** –YAY! I'm glad you liked it and I hope it turns out the way you want it to. Well here he was, what did you think of him?

**Aaaammber** – ahaha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! LOL

**DuchessQueen** – It's not gonna be 'oh I love you' so soon, I like to make things realistic so don't worry, Klaus will work! I'm really glad you like it, she does doesn't she? Haha

**Mystery Girl3** – thank you! She seems weak so far but she'll come out soon, don't you worry!

**ChelseaBaby91** – she's a bitch right! LOOL! He doesn't deserve to have anyone at the moment, haha!

**rudyricky** – she won't be begging for love here, he's the one that needs to beg! LOL

**narelclollie** – it's gonna kick off in the next chapter, haha! I'm glad you like it!

**cookies12** – awh no I'm so sorry, aww

**xxxbulletxxx **– awh, I'm sorry to hear that, hope you had someone3 and thanks for reading xo

**IgnitingFireworks **– yeah so do I but hope you liked this chapter xo

**DreamsBeatReality **– thankyou! It's much appreciated and you're gonna find out what happens in the next chapter so ya..haha

**redbudrose** – thank you!

**Frenchie12** – thank you vermuch! Urgh Elena, I just don't know where to start with that girl, haha

**cuteemonster **– awh, thank you! Here he is, LOL! I wouldn't say dating no! I know what you mean and no, I think Caroline's lost enough, she doesn't need to lose someone else.

**ExactlyItsElise** – this was like ahhh :') I woke up to this and the rest of the day was awesome so thank you very much! Haha

**Little Bo-Beep** – thank you thank you thank you!xo I'm glad you like it love, I hope this was alright for you!

**dawnlee** – awh, thank you so much! I hope this pleased you!

**Jessie **– thank you so much Jessie! Yes, I want it to be realistic so…ya! Haha, I hope this was alright!

**Guest '1'** – wah, I don't know your name but I know what you mean, I want to make it as realistic as possible so I hope you like what I do with it!

**Guest '2'** – WOAHH! She didn't forgive her love, awh man! Wow, that rant was serious but I get what you mean, I will make it as realistic as possible for you, promise! Haha xo

**Guest '3'** – I wouldn't be having none of that either, LOL!

**ilovetvd** –I don't know why the first chapter came out like that but whatever and I don't get what you mean. I like knowing what could make it better or what you mean so if you message me, that'd be awesome!

**deena** – well they are coming! I'm glad you liked it!

**Guest '4'** – I think this chapter explained it but do you need like more? She didn't forgive her, lala! And LOOOL 'to beg, to cry, to be so desperate and to feel a lot of pain' – my life! But I get what you're saying, thank you for your honesty xo

_Thank you to;_

sweetandlow1012, redbudrose, oyj1703, manning16, Vampire Sucker, Seaborn101, MysticxVamp, Leewood Lisbon, Le26199, Frenchie12, Curious Blonde, AmaziingxDiica, walkinthegardennome, busterl0ve, WhereShadowSpeakYou'llFindMe, Thexjamestervidsx, Sarine77, RobynAmy95, Evswimchick101, wheathins82, kindlywishing, Tursike6speciale, Mrs Mac Taylor, ssarabethh, Riley-Alexx22, ChelseaBaby91, tvdklaroline1357, SHAH101, Goddess of magic, hplover1616 and FluteNinjaEm for either following 'Don't Leave Me' or adding 'Don't Leave Me' to their favorite list or doing both!

THANK YOU ALL! Hahaha, see y'all next on the next chapter!

**-little-ol-me**

xo


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**HALF TERM! **

**Anywayyyy, enjoy xo**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**FLASHBACK**

'_Caroline darling, please hurry,' Esther motioned as the young blonde stared at herself in the mirror. The gorgeous white dress held her beautiful figure and she smiled as she touched the blue pins that held her hair in place. The white veil covered her face and Caroline bit her bottom lip. 'You look absolutely beautiful,' Esther complimented and Caroline turned to look at her._

'_I can't believe it's here,' she whispered and blushed deeply when her mother's face joined them._

'_Dear God, my beautiful baby girl,' Liz spoke and a tear fell from her eye and she watched her daughter walk to her. 'You're getting married baby.'_

'_I know, to an English man,' Caroline joked and Esther laughed along with them. 'He's impatient too, is it too late to pull out?'_

'_I don't think he'd appreciate that one,' Rebekah stated as she walked in. 'You look beautiful Caroline.'_

'_I'm getting married…'_

'_Sisters,' they said in unison and Rebekah grinned pulling her best friend into an embrace. _

'_Ladies, let us go, we know my son isn't one for waiting,' Esther jumped in and Caroline held her breath following her best friend, mother and mother-in-law before the large doors. _

'_Auntie Caroline,' Caroline heard and Caroline looked down to smile at Lily. 'You look really pretty,' the three year old girl spoke and Caroline smiled at her. 'Uncle Klaus said "semer",' Lily tried and giggled._

'_Semper,' Caroline whispered to herself and kissed Lily's cheek. 'Let's go see Uncle Klaus shall we,' Caroline announced as the music began to usher the bridesmaids into the large church._

'_Are you ready?' Bill asked his little girl when the music changed and the congregation stood, awaiting the bride._

'_I've never been more certain,' Caroline said and her father held her head as he led his daughter into her future. 'Semper Niklaus,' Caroline uttered as her eyes landed on the man waiting for her at the altar and a large smile shone on her gorgeous face. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Present **

'No,' Caroline began as soon as she woke, seeing his blue eyes staring at her still form. 'No way,' she repeated conjuring herself and moving herself away from the couch to place a large distance between them. 'You don't get to be here, n-'

'C'mon l-'

'No, you do not get to be here,' Caroline almost growled and stepped further away from him. 'Get the hell out, get out of my house!'

'Caroline, I'v-'

'I don't care,' she yelled and he stood still, watching her silently. She was still beautiful, her hair had grown but everything about her was as perfect as he remembered, it was her eyes, that was all that had changed. The lightness that had once been there was replaced with a sadness he'd carried years ago before finding her, loss and he sighed knowing he did that to her. 'I. Don't. Care.'

'Car-'

'Why are you here? What the hell are you doing here?'

'I've come to s-'

'Why? Did you want to tell me how great your life is? Well good for you. Do you have a girlfriend, a wife? I'm glad. Are you going to disappear and never return? That would make my friggin' day!' Caroline yelled throwing a vase to the ground.

'You know it hasn't been that way!' Klaus argued.

'I don't know anything! I haven't seen, heard or talked to you in three damn years! Why are you here now?'

'We need to talk!'

'Talk,' Caroline scoffed, throwing a dirty look his way. 'We have nothing to say to each other, you lost the right to speak to me the day you left me so get out!'

'You may have nothing to say but we need to talk,' Klaus objected taking a step toward her. Where the hell was Tyler she wondered as she realized her fiancée wasn't in the room.

'Go to hell!'

'I've been there for the past three years love,' he said and Caroline stopped to look at him, study each part of him. His hair was longer than it had been and he'd grown a stubble. He looked taller too and his body was just the way she remembered, every detail of him flew back to her and she could almost smell his scent from where he stood. 'Caroline,' he uttered her name and she closed her eyes slowly.

'She said leave,' Tyler's voice joined them and Caroline eyes snapped open to watch Tyler glare at Klaus. Where had he been? 'Get out of my house.'

'Who the bloody hell are you?' Klaus screamed.

'Her fiancée,' Tyler replied and Klaus clenched his fists, turning to Caroline almost immediately. 'Don't look at her, look at me.'

'You don't want to start with me mate,' Klaus retorted still fixated on the now uncomfortable Caroline. 'You're getting married? To him?' he snarled and Caroline's eyes snapped to his. 'Of all people in this world, him? You think you're happy with this steroid infested incessant fool?'

'Dude, I don't mind pounding the hell out of you!'

'I dare you boy, see how far you get,' Klaus announced and Caroline screamed causing the both of them to stop, staring eyes wide at her as a tear fell from her eye. A step from Klaus caused her to raise her hand and shake her head violently.

'Leave,' she ordered, her voice cold as she met his eyes once again. The eyes she'd once loved but now wanted nothing more than to erase from her mind.

'Caroline, we ne-'

'I need you to leave.'

'You don't mean that.'

'Go and never come back,' Caroline spoke clearly and watched as hurt overshadowed his cool front.

'He won't make you happy love,' he told her and Caroline scoffed.

'Did you?' she threw and watched the guilt mix into his features. She wanted him to feel as bad as she felt, she knew it was impossible but a percentage of it would satisfy Caroline. This man stole her heart and broke it into uncountable pieces. She would never allow him back in, he would never get the chance to have her again.

'Care…'

'You heard her, get out,' Tyler announced, putting his hands around Caroline protectively. 'The next time I see you or any of your family near her again, I will get a restraining order against you,' Tyler continued but as he spoke Klaus held Caroline's eyes as memories passed between them. The day they met, the day of their first date, the day they married, the day they found out about James and the day he chose to walk away and leave that all behind.

'I was going to come, to see you,' he confessed. 'I walked away from the most important thing in my life,' he stated more to himself and Caroline watched his anguish.

'Please leave,' Caroline murmured and watched as he released a breath she hadn't known he'd been holding and walked toward the door without a glance back.

'Die conveniremus, erant sidera pone, omnes desiderare te fuit signum, scio ut vos nostra foret,' Klaus whispered and Caroline's breath hitched and she allowed another tear to escape her as she watched him leave her apartment.

'Are you alright Care?' Tyler asked as he held her close to his chest but she pulled away quickly following Klaus.

'Klaus,' she called out and watched as he emerged to look at her, tears stuck in his eyes. 'Happy Birthday,' she said with a sad smile before she turned back and closed the door behind her, sinking to the ground as her mind exploded. What was going on?

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'That was the last time I saw him,' Caroline finished and held back the tears that wanted to fall oh so desperately.

'I didn't know he blamed you, about James, I thought-'

'A lot of people thought he just left because he couldn't handle it, which was true I guess but it was more than that,' Caroline admitted.

'That's why he wasn't at James' funeral,' Tyler voiced and Caroline nodded, her whole body stiff as she watched pity cross Tyler's eyes. 'I'm so sorry Caroline, you know I'd never do that, I could never hurt you,' he insisted and Caroline forced a smile, remembering the same words leave Klaus' mouth years ago. 'You don't talk about James.'

'There isn't a thing to talk about,' Caroline retorted quickly, rubbing her hands together, wanting to avoid the subject like she had the whole time they were together.

'Caroline, we're supposed to talk about this kind of thing, we're about to get married,' he reminded her and Caroline shook her head.

'I haven't spoken to a single person about James since he died. They always asked about how I was coping with Klaus leaving me to deal with the blame of my son's death. They never asked me about James – how he was, the little things he did, what I missed about him, the way he grinned every time Klaus was there or the way he'd look for me as soon as he heard my voice. The truth is, I want to keep all of those memories to myself, James was mine and mine alone,' Caroline expressed and Tyler watched as Caroline allowed a soft sob to escape her.

'Care, I know you don't want to but how did h-'

'Die?'

'Caroline, I want you to tell me things,' Tyler said and Caroline inhaled slowly.

'I want to tell you things too but I'm not ready to. I don't think I'll ever be ready,' she confessed honestly and picked herself up from the couch to go into their room. Tyler watched as she walked away, knowing there was only one person Caroline needed.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Caroline, you're needed in Marketing,' the girl from yesterday announced and Caroline looked up at her, smiling slightly. 'What are you smiling at?'

'I think you're the only one here that knows my name,' Caroline answered and the blonde girl rolled her eyes.

'Well, you're not too bad, I'm Lexi,' she informed her and closed the door as soon as she had, Caroline allowed another smile to form before she stood up and walked toward Marketing. She'd now been working at Vogue for a week and a half and it'd been a one hell of n experience!

She'd been slung from department to department as well as addressing to any of Miss Wintour's demands and let's just say the woman had some crazy demands. Tyler had surprised Caroline by bringing Liz for a surprise visit and Caroline's mood had changed completely. She'd almost forgotten about the Mikaelsons.

'Caroline, my favorite assistant of all time,' Matt said as she entered marketing and her eyebrows rose. 'What am I doing here you ask? It looks like they need me, as always.'

'Were you not loved as a child?' Caroline asked teasingly and Matt turned his head to look at her. 'I mean your need to be loved, it must've been caused by something,' she said and Matt chuckled when she grinned.

'I like you Caroline, we should really go out,' he insisted.

'Matt, wanna know something?' Caroline asked and he nodded, a smirk on his lips. 'I'm still engaged from when you asked me yesterday,' she laughed and Matt laughed along with her until they were interrupted by a loud cough.

'Am I interrupting?' the British voice sent chills across Caroline's spine.

'Mrs. Mikaelson, of course not,' Matt spoke immediately walking toward the woman that had Caroline stuck in her position. 'I'll go get the pictures, then you can choose. If you need anything just ask Caroline, it's what she's here for,' Matt told the elderly woman and excused himself from the room.

'You haven't changed a bit,' Caroline heard as Esther moved to stand right in front of her. Their eyes met and Caroline closed her eyes, wanting to hide her pain away. This was the woman who'd insisted Caroline wear her wedding dress, the woman who shopped for what seemed like years for clothes for baby James, the woman who took Caroline to one of the most beautiful places in America, the woman who Caroline had once viewed as a second mother.

'I can't speak for both of us,' Caroline uttered and Esther smiled. It was true, she still looked the same, nothing had changed except for the face she looked paler, almost as if she was dying.

'I have missed you Caroline,' Esther shared and Caroline shook her head.

'The divorce papers, they were from you, don't lie to me,' Caroline argued.

'You needed to let my son go, I was doing what was best for him. That doesn't mean I don't regret the way I treated you,' Esther reasoned.

'You know, if I didn't know you any better, I'd actually believe you.'

'Believe me Caroline, leaving Mystic Falls was not my idea nor was it Nikalus'.'

'You know, Rebekah told me it was Klaus, you're telling me it wasn't Klaus. Klaus is looking for some sort of lie to feed me and I think Kol is the only one that was honest with me. Why can't you all just do that huh? Tell the truth? I watched you lie and manipulate people for years to get whatever it is you wanted, why can't you be honest with me for once Esther?'

'My son could do better than you, he always could but he was blinded by love. I began to like you, honestly I did but after you lost my grandson and Niklaus broke once again, I had to get my son out of there before you ruined him.'

'He was ruined long before I met him Esther and you know it.'

'My son was going to finish school and find a woman that was worth what he had! Not find a girl out of high school, marry her after college and impregnate her a year later,' Esther growled and Caroline shook her head.

'You want to know the only good thing that came out this Esther? You ruining my life?'

'I no longer care Caroline, I thought that was clear to you.'

'James was never caught up within your web of lies and he's the only one that got out of this without a tear,' Caroline confessed. 'Isn't it sad, how in some sick and twisted way, my son dying allowed him to escape an experience much worse than death, pain,' Caroline snarled and walked away from the blonde woman.

'Never speak to me like that again Caroline, I warn you now. I can make your life in New York a very unpleasant,' Esther threatened and Caroline froze.

'People always said Mikael was the reason for all the bad things that happened to your family but I think they got it all wrong. Do what you want Esther, I'm done with all of you.'

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Nik! Nik!' Rebekah screamed as she spotted her older brother crawled outside her apartment. 'What are you doing here?' Rebekah demanded. 'Stefan! Help me,' she called out to her boyfriend and he emerged quickly, his eyes landing on Klaus immediately.

'What the hell?'

'Just get him inside, he looks like he hasn't slept in days or bathed for that matter,' Rebekah stated as she opened the door and allowed her boyfriend to place her shattered brother on the couch. 'Nik, what happened?'

'Sorry,' Klaus stated and Rebekah's eyebrows raised as she studied her brother. 'Caroline,' he muttered and Rebekah allowed a sigh to escape her as she held her brother's face.

'Nik,' Rebekah whispered and kissed her brother's forehead.

'I messed up Bekah, I really hurt her,' Klaus continued and Rebekah watched as a tear escaped her brother's eyes.

'I know brother, I know and I promise you, she will come back to you,' Rebekah expressed even though she knew the likelihood of that was very slim.

'I still love her Bekah,' Klaus confessed as he allowed himself to break in front of his sister.

'I know,' she whispered and hugged him to her. 'I know,' she repeated as her brother broke down. The first time she'd seen him break in three years.

* * *

"_Die conveniremus, erant sidera pone, omnes desiderare te fuit signum, scio ut vos nostra foret__" – the day we met, the stars were set, all you needed was a sign, to know you were mine._

Hey y'all, I know this is short but I'm ill I didn't think I would be able to write but I felt bad so I hope this is alright. I'll probably update sometime during the week; follow me on twitter and you'll know ;) haha ' NiicolaaMathers'

_Reviewss;_

**Frenchie12 **– awe, I could never hate Klaus, he's a douche though!

**Crudward2012** – THANKYOU! Haha xo

**glevez25** – thank you so much!

**ExactlyItsElise** – haha, thank you so much! LOL, man you're funny! Yeah, I'll join you in that grave yeah? Haha

**Mystery Girl3** – awh, thank you so much! I hope this was alright for you xo

**walkinthegardennome** – thank you so much!

**xxxbulletxxx** – he sucks doesn't he! I thought I was the only one but heyho…er, I mentioned earlier that divorce papers were sent and Caroline signed them xo

**narelclollie** – thank you so much, here's more for you!

**IgnitingFireworks **– awh I know, I love Klaus though! Haha

**redbudrose **– thanks for telling me, I'm doing it now haha ;) Yes, Kol is awesome, my favorite original after Klaus! Yeah, I'll explain all of that in later chapters, hope you can wait..xo

**winxgirl1997** – here you are!

**busterl0ve** - Kol is awesome! Awe, thanks a lot, it's good to have something different haha

**Fiyeraba96 **– yaaaay I did! Looool! They are evil and yes the rest of the gang will be popping in don't you worry! And thanks for the flashback thing – helps me know xo

**DremsBeatReality** – thank you! Hope you liked her in this chapter, it's not awesome but hey ho..

**lala931** – I'm glad! Hhaha, hope this is alright for you xo

**louann97** – thank you so much!

**Hazel21 **– wooow, I'm glad you liked it and hell yeah she has to be bad ass, she can't take crap from nobody, haha!

**drewwnesss** – thank you! And I'm glad you liked it!

**Guest 'uno'** – I like Kol too, haha! Niklaus is a special man, haha but yeah he heard, nosy original ;)

**sexycaroline** – hope this was bitchy enough for you, haha!

**Guest 'dos'** – I'm sorry :((( but here you are, haha

**Any mouse** – I'm mad at him too but I still love him? Questions I hope to answer soon mwahah

**Jessie** – RIGHT! He is one hot man! But awh, I'm glad I know the bits that got you, haha, hopefully this chapter was good for you xo

**Altair15** – awe, thank you! Xo

**Guest 'tres'** – 'cause Mikael is an evil man and he never did like Klaus…I hope to explain it more in later chapters xo

**Jamie** – you like Jaime? Haha, I hope this was alright for yyou xo

**dawnlee** - I should be thanking you for reading but you're welcome xo

**anie** – here you are! Haha

**Hannahmbrodersen** – THANKS! I'm glad you do and I hope this was alright xo

**ilovetvd **– I know right! LOOL, 4x13 killed me too ahh!

**daisychen0** – awh please don't cry, aw! But here you are, I hope you liked this one xo

**Paris101** – thank you love and here you are xo

_A massive thank you to;_

winxgirl1997, hplover1616, aznxo, NoorLux, MugglebornGleek4life, HarleyKeen, ForWhoCouldEverLoveABreast, Accio-Mumford, sailor cyanide, kariXdemonXchild, drewwnesss, Kmgeaney, KiiMmY, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, bi-luvya, starlite-cowgal, Hanahmbrodersen, jessnicole, LoveInChains, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, SamFrenzied, cakepopshelly, MissJess13, Imr1985, cheetahgl4, TheRealDarllaCooper and paul's bella for either following 'Don't Leave Me', adding 'Don't Leave Me' to their favorite list or for doing both!

Thank you everyone, sorry this was short but I hope it's half decent

**little-ol-me**

xo


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**Lighter chapter; deserve it after the state TVD has put us in /3 JEREMY!**

_**This one's for Jessi & Naylaan 33 haha, so damn cute!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Life before baby James_

'Caroline,' Klaus spoke softly and Caroline grinned as she turned to face him, enjoying his arms secured tightly around her.

'Yes,' she whispered and giggled when he nibbled at her ear. 'You're in a good mood Niklaus Mikaelson, what's the occasion?' she asked and opened her blue eyes to meet his loving ones.

'I will certainly never tire of waking up to you love,' he said and Caroline pressed her head in the crook of his neck whilst Klaus tightened his hold on her.

'You think we could stay in bed today?'

'And miss Rebekah's birthday, I would never hear the end of it,' Klaus argued as he pulled away to look at her. 'We could go and never come back, I suppose that's an option.'

'Hmm, are you asking me to run away with you?' Caroline teased and her smiled widened as Klaus placed a kiss on her sweet lips; a soft and tender kiss that left Caroline yearning for more once he had pulled away.

'It is not a question my love, if I wanted you out of here, you would follow accordingly,' Klaus stated smugly kissing the crown of Caroline's head.

'You're so sure of yourself, I could leave you if I wanted,' Caroline declared and her eyes opened wide when Klaus began to laugh. 'I could!' she tried and he shook his head staring adoringly at the now pouting Caroline.

'Darling, you need me,' Klaus informed her and Caroline rolled her eyes.

'"Darling you need me",' Caroline mocked and Klaus' eyebrows rose.

'Are you mocking me love?'

'Would I dare mock the great Niklaus Mikaelson, Lord of all that is mighty,' Caroline screamed forcing a British accent that left both she and Klaus in hysterics.

'I always wondered if I married a child,' Klaus joked and Caroline growled moving quickly to sit above him.

'Do I look like a child Nik?' she inquired whilst biting her lip and watched as Klaus tried to restrain himself from taking her then and there. 'Do I?' Caroline insisted as she moved down and hovered her lips above him, teasing him.

'My love,' Klaus began, his breath hitched and Caroline giggled, moving away from him and toward their ensuite. 'I thought you wanted to stay in sweetheart?' he asked as he watched her walk away from him.

'Well, I changed my mind.'

'Darling, I'm sure you'd be much happier here,' Klaus said and Caroline turned to look at him with a glint in her eyes.

'I'm too smart to be seduced by you Niklaus,' Caroline reminded him and he smirked as he moved toward her, taking her into his arms with a rapid movement.

'That my love,' he whispered as he took her back to their bed. 'That is why I love you,' he murmured and leaned down to place loving kissing along her jaw, hearing her moan quietly as the madness downstairs began.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Caroline, will you leave my brother alone for five seconds and come help your best friend with her midlife crisis!' Rebekah yelled dramatically and Caroline rolled her eyes checking her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a small polka dot dress that held her figure well, her feet hurt so she opted for flats and her golden hair was curled to perfection.

Rebekah being Rebekah had to make a big deal out of every occasion and seeing as it was her birthday, it was only fitting a family dinner take place at the most expensive restaurant in Mystic Falls before a party was thrown inviting every member of the Mystic Falls community!

'Caroline!' Rebekah screamed once again and Caroline shook her head as she walked to Rebekah's room slowly. 'What were you doing? Look,' she complained and Caroline stared dumbfounded. 'The stain on my dress Caroline!' Rebekah moaned and Caroline's eyebrows rose. 'What is wrong with you?'

'Bekah, it's a small stain, I'm sure a bit of water can get rid of that,' Caroline attempted to reason but was met with a loud and aggravated groan from Rebekah. 'Bekah, relax,' Caroline murmured and Rebekah turned to look at her.

'Listen, I love you, you know I do but you are not helping. It's like you're on a different planet and it's not even Klaus planet, which is just…'

'Sorry, come on, let's see if we can get the stain off, if we can't you'll just wear the red dress,' Caroline suggested and Rebekah shrugged.

'I didn't buy the red dress, it made me feel slutty in kind words.'

'I bought that dress, what are you implying?'

'That you're a slut my love,' Klaus answered for her as both he and Kol wandered in Rebekah's room.

'You'd think growing up would teach either of you to knock,' Rebekah growled and Kol chuckled.

'Birthday girl, whatever is the matter?' he asked her and Rebakah sighed; sharing the issue of the dress with the non-visible stain. 'I cannot see a thing,' Kol argued and Rebekah growled louder with frustration.

'Of course you can't! You're a bloody useless twat!'

'Kol, come on, don't make her feel worse,' Klaus spoke and both Caroline and Rebekah looked at him questioningly. 'It is there Bekah but don't you worry people will care more about the outcome of the party rather than what it is you're wearing,' he finished and Rebekah fumed.

'You just can't help yourself can you?' Caroline asked as Rebekah walked out stomping.

'What?' Klaus inquired and turned to look at his laughing brother. 'What is it sweetheart? Did I forget to tell you how ravishing you look tonight?'

'Jerk, if you don't mind, I have to go find my best friend before she decides to burn the whole place to the ground,' she announced and pecked Klaus quickly before following her blonde friend quickly.

'How you managed to convince her to love you is simply beyond me,' Kol stated and Klaus glanced back at him. 'How can she ignore all of this,' he pointed to himself. 'For you? I think your girl is partially blind brother.'

'Blind or not, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,' Klaus spoke honestly and Kol put his hand on his heart.

'That was adorable brother,' Kol started and Klaus shot him a glare. 'Honestly touching, all you need now is a child and all will be right, mother will be ecstatic!'

'Kol, why are you so annoying?'

'If I am annoying then what are you?' Kol retorted childishly and Klaus stared at him with disbelief.

'Are you a toddler?'

'Well…'

'You're so insufferable, annoying li-' Klaus ranted as Kol stood behind him mimicking each word he would say.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Rebekah, you look beautiful as always,' Stefan complimented as Rebekah and Caroline walked into the large Mikaelson mansion. The once groomed home was now surrounded by people drinking and laughing, some making out and Caroline tensed slightly when she spotted Bonnie and Elena admiring the large Mikaelson home. It felt like years since she'd seen them. 'So do you Care,' he added once he pulled away from Rebekah and Caroline smiled.

'Thanks Stefan,' Caroline said and winked suggestively at Rebekah before she walked away from both of them and toward the refreshments.

'You look lonely Miss Forbes,' a voice spooked Caroline and she turned to look at Damon Salvatore, his blue eyes raked over her hungrily and Caroline glared at him. 'Would you like to dance?'

'I didn't know you were back, did they get rid of you in Atlanta too?' Caroline asked and watched as an annoyed look crossed his features. 'What are you doing back here Damon?'

'I was bored and I wanted to see my favorite girl in the world,' he tried and Caroline's eyebrows rose, a bemused look in her eyes.

'Elena is over there Damon.'

'You know you always had my heart Care,' Damon said leaning closer to Caroline and her nose wrinkled in disgust. 'What?'

'You stink Damon,' Caroline admitted and Damon pulled away from her discretely attempting to smell himself.

'It's cologne,' Damon argued and Caroline shook her head as she felt her head spin. 'Care?'

'Have you seen Nik?' she asked absentmindedly and Damon's looked at her curiously.

'Niklaus Mikaelson. I always pegged you for the good boy type Care, who would've thought you were…' Damon began to fade as Caroline closed her eyes and felt herself dip into a state of unconsciousness.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Hello love,' Klaus greeted Caroline as soon as the white bright lights pierced her eyes. 'You're at the hospital,' he informed her and Caroline looked around before her eyes landed on Klaus. He looked tired and frustrated and she could see the anger behind his eyes. What happened? 'You fainted love.'

'Can I have some water?' she asked with a small voice and moved to sit properly once Klaus was right beside her, holding the glass to her lips. 'Where's Rebekah?'

'She's sulking outside, you took all the attention on her birthday,' Klaus answered smiling slightly and Caroline smiled as she sipped on some water. 'I was worried about you,' Klaus admitted and Caroline closed her eyes, leaning her head against his abs.

'I'm fine,' Caroline spoke and Klaus pulled away from her to look at her at eye level. 'I promise,' she assured him and smiled lightly when she felt his lips meet hers briefly.

'Break it up you two, look what I got you Caroline, peanut butter sandwich?' Kol announced loudly and Klaus turned to glare at him.

'Kol,' he said warningly and Kol grinned from ear to ear handing Caroline the sandwich. 'Please leave.'

'I'm sure Caroline wants me here and besides, the whole family is outside, they're bound to come in soon,' Kol stated and Klaus allowed a growl to escape him. 'You can't keep her to yourself Niklaus, how selfish of you!'

'She's my wife the last time I checked,' Klaus retorted.

'You might want to check that again brother, Caroline and I had a rendez vous during your absence at the party,' Kol lied and Caroline chuckled shaking her head as she watched Klaus attempt to suppress his jealousy.

'Stop teasing him Kol,' Caroline intervened and Kol laughed.

'Your wife fighting your battles for you brother, I never thought I'd see the day!'

'Is it your mission to aggravate every waking moment of my life!'

'Of course, it came with the package,' Kol continued to tease and Caroline tried to hold her laughter clearly seeing Niklaus ticked off. 'Come on brother, lighten up, I just came to check in on Caroline before I headed to New York.'

'New York?' Caroline asked and Kol nodded with a small frown.

'Unfortunately my father chose this week of all weeks to introduce me to the company, should be an interesting encounter,' Kol sulked and Caroline put a hand on his shoulder. The last thing Kol wanted to do was sit at a desk with his father as his boss, he wanted to do something for himself but with being Mikael Mikaelson's son, choices were very limited.

'I'm sorry Kol,' Caroline tried and he smiled at her. 'But think of all those girls just waiting to meet you in New York,' she said suggestively and Kol chuckled.

'You chose well Niklaus,' Kol complimented just as Rebekah came strolling in with Elijah and Lilly, Sage's daughter.

'Auntie Caro,' she called and jumped onto the bed, pushing Klaus out of the way. 'I drew this for you,' the little girl spoke and Caroline smiled as she looked at the drawing of her, Lilly and Klaus.

'Is that you Lilly?'

'Nuh-uh,' she answered licking a lollipop adorably. 'That's the baby in your tummy,' Lilly stated and Caroline's eyes opened wide as Klaus chocked on air.

'Lilly!' Elijah said slightly amused and both Kol and Rebekah burst out laughing at the terror on both Klaus and Caroline's face.

'Yes Uncle 'Lijah,' the little girl responded and Caroline bit her lip.

'There's no baby in my tummy Lilly,' Caroline said softly and Klaus watched as Caroline stroked her stomach sadly. Did she want a child?

'But Momma said she had me at a hospital,' Lilly expressed confused and Caroline kissed the side of her head lightly. Lilly was the most adorable child and she'd grown on Caroline very quickly.

'Not all the time Lilly,' Rebekah spoke and sat beside Caroline. 'Auntie Caroline doesn't have a baby in her tummy yet,' she said and watched as Klaus flinched at her words. Rebekah knew her brother had issues with children. It wasn't just children, it was more of the thought of losing someone like he had lost Henrik. Henrik had died at such a young age and Klaus always blamed himself for not being able to save his brother but there was little anyone could do.

After that Niklaus shut himself out, to the whole family and that changed once he met Caroline, it was like she healed whole Henrik had once left, the thought of a child, having to care for another child, it scared Niklaus. Until today he could not sit in a room with Lilly alone.

'When she does can I carry her?' Lilly asked.

'Of course you can but we're going to have to take turns Lilly!'

'Uncle Kol, Momma said we should keep you away from babies,' Lilly said and the whole room laughed at the little girl who laid her head on Caroline's chest.

'Lilly, say bye to Auntie Caroline, I'm sure your mother wants you back now,' Elijah announced and Lilly threw her hands around Caroline. 'I'll see you at home Caroline,' Elijah told her as he grabbed Lilly and walked out leaving an awkward silent to fall.

Caroline turned to Klaus and watched as thoughts passed through his mind. They'd never talked about kids, _ever_, whenever the future was mentioned it only involved him and her. They would travel and love each other forever, that was all he'd said. Children?

'How are you feeling Care?' Rebekah asked after a long pause and Caroline turned to look at her.

'Tired, when can I go home?' she asked and bit her lip as she felt Klaus' eyes on her.

'There's nothing wrong with you so I'm pretty sure we could take you home but Kol will go and check, just in case,' Rebekah ordered.

'You know I feel like a slave in this family,' Kol cried dramatically and Rebekah and Caroline chuckled.

'Boo-hoo, hurry will you and Nik, will you snap out of it, you look like you've seen a ghost,' Rebekah declared rolling her eyes and Caroline looked up, meeting the blue eyes she'd fallen in love with.

'Leave us Rebekah,' he commanded and Rebekah sighed, forcing an encouraging smile to Caroline before she walked out of the room. 'Caroline…'

'I'm not pregnant,' Caroline said before he could say anything and her heart pricked a little when he let out a breath of relief. 'I'm glad you're happy,' she added coldly and Klaus observed her quickly.

'Caroline, you know I ca-'

'I know, that doesn't mean it isn't hard,' Caroline confessed as she played with her fingers. It's true she'd never thought about children with Nik but she had before she had met him. She'd plan to marry and have kids and tell them of stories about her life and all the things she got to do. She'd pass the stories on to her grandchildren and the cycle would continue forever.

'Caroline,' Klaus started and stopped looking at his wife. He loved her, he loved her more than anyone and that alone scared him, to bring a life into this world. To be forced to love another person, he was unsure he'd be able to cope. The thought of losing Caroline killed him, the thought of losing a child;_ his_ child - that was something he never wanted to even have to think about.

'Nik, it's fine, I just want to know if I can go home,' Caroline sighed and Klaus walked to put his hands on either side of her, forcing her to look at him. 'Can we go home?'

'You know I love you,' he reminded her and she nodded lightly. 'You mean the world to me Caroline Forbes,' he continued and Caroline forced a smile.

'I know and I love you too,' she replied and he closed his eyes kissing the top of her head.

'I'm going to go with Kol, make sure Mikael isn't too hard on him,' he announced suddenly and Caroline pushed back to look at him. Was this the same man she'd woken up to this morning, the man that could barely keep his hands off of her?

'You're running again,' Caroline whispered and Klaus tensed beside her. She'd seen it enough times to know how it worked, whenever Nik couldn't handle something, he'd run, he'd run as fast as he could and he wouldn't return until he was ready.

'I'm not going anywhere Caroline.'

'Remember the day I told you I loved you and you disappeared for a week, I thought you'd never come back,' Caroline admitted and Klaus sighed sadly as he saw a tear drop from her eye. 'I always wonder if you'll come back.'

'Caroline, I'm not leaving you, you know I couldn't.'

'Go Nik,' she encouraged as another tear fell and he growled in frustration before he walked out leaving Caroline alone with her thoughts.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Well, now I officially forgive you for ruining my birthday,' Rebekah laughed as both she and Caroline sat at the Mystic Falls Grill, they'd been shopping the whole day and Caroline had bought Rebekah a gorgeous dress that she would wear on her date with Stefan.

'Really? Good because I don't know what else I would have to do,' Caroline said and Rebekah laughed waiting for Jeremy as he walked toward them. 'Congratulations on the job Jeremy,' Caroline spoke and Jeremy smiled. No matter what had happened between Elena and Caroline, Jeremy didn't stop talking to Caroline. He loved her like an older sister and he wasn't going to let that go just because she was dating the biggest ass in town.

'I think it suits me and the ladies love it,' he commented and Caroline laughed. 'The usual?'

'Yes please, add pickles to my meal and I'll give you a tip!'

'Pickles with peanut butter Care? You need to see a doctor,' he told her and Rebekah shook her head.

'You've been craving pickles all week, is it some sort of comfort food because I'm sure you can find something better,' Rebekah said scrunching her nose.

'Don't hate the pickles,' Caroline replied chuckling at the disgusted look on Bekah's face. Caroline had had an eventful week to say the least, aside from trying to please Rebekah, she was dealing with Nik's absence, she was looking for a job and Finn and Sage had an argument which meant Finn was sulking around the house with Caroline being the only person with her heart to speak to him.

'Damon Salvatore alert,' Rebekah stated and Caroline groaned, the only thing worse than Damon Salvatore was sitting in a room full of ugly spiders and even they were tolerable compared to him.

'Caroline. Rebekah,' he greeted. 'Blondie power!'

'Do you have a reason for being here or are you choosing to be annoying on purpose,' Rebekah asked and Damon hissed.

'Feisty aren't you! No wonder my brother likes you.'

'Where's Elena Damon? Shouldn't you be chasing her around or something?' Caroline inquired.

'I don't chase Caroline,' he retorted and both Caroline and Rebekah snorted.

'Could've fooled me, listen, unless you want me to eat peanut butter and pickles right in front of you, I suggest you move along now.'

'Does your boyfriend watch you eat this kind of stuff?' Damon questioned with disgust as he watched Caroline place a pickle within her peanut butter sandwich.

'Husband,' Caroline corrected as she bit a mouthful, trying not to laugh as a look of horror crossed her best friend's features.

'I'm out of here,' Damon excused himself and Caroline waved, still eating her sandwich.

'I don't think that's healthy Care,' Jeremy informed her as he walked past her and Caroline shrugged. She'd tried this after coming back from the hospital and it was the greatest thing she'd ever tasted.

'Caroline, have you been throwing up lately?' Rebekah asked suddenly and Caroline shook her head dismissively.

'Well actually I did, when I went to see my mother but she fed me sushi so it's expected,' Caroline shrugged. 'Why?'

'Nothing,' Rebekah answered quickly and Caroline's eyes squinted in suspicion. 'What?'

'Spill,' Caroline demanded.

'It's nothing,' Rebekah lied again and turned to play with her hair. Caroline knew her too well, whenever she lied she'd play with her hair, drum her fingers on the table before sighing and forcing a smile.

'Rebekah…' Caroline said and watched as her best friend drummed her fingers along the table before she sighed and smiled at Caroline. 'You're so lying!'

'Can we go, I want to get ready for my date,' Rebekah diverted the conversation and Caroline stomped her feet onto the ground childishly. 'Oh my God,' Rebekah yelled and shook her head before rushing out of the grill, forcing eyes to look back to Caroline who looked confused at her best friend's outburst.

'I'll see you later Jer, thank you, the food was awesome!'

'See you Care,' he waved at her, watching as she ran out awkwardly.

'Alright, what is with you Rebekah Mikaelson?' Caroline demanded as soon as she entered Rebekah's Porsche. 'Don't say nothing 'cause I will flip out!'

'It has to be,' Rebekah whispered to herself and Caroline growled.

'Bekah!'

'Caroline, here me out OK?' Rebekah started and Caroline rolled her eyes, prepared to listen to whatever crazy thing her best friend had to say. 'You're constantly eating peanut butter and pickles, you threw up at your moms and the day you got back from the hospital, you were complaining the whole day that your feet were killing you and you've been a moody bitch this whole week,' Rebekah trailed off and Caroline looked at her, willing her to get to the point.

'I have not been moody, Nik's been stressing me out, you know that!'

'Is that all it is though?'

'The point Rebekah,' Caroline sighed impatiently and Rebekah shook her head, she was certain of it, that was the only explanation she could find to her best friend's current behavior. Lilly may have pushed her in the right direction but things were starting to make sense, the way Caroline was at her birthday, the way she'd been since she came back from the hospital. There was only one explanation for it –

'Care, I think you're pregnant.'

* * *

Who sucks? I do, I'm so sorry this was late, I'm in hardcore revision mode but I wanted to do something for youse 'cause you've been so nice so hope this was alright!xo

JEREMY'S DEAD And Damon turning Elena off! Bonnie's going to do something craycray, I don't trust that professor guy man! *sighhhh*

_Reviews;_

**Mystery Girl3** – awh why thank you! And LOL, that's one way of putting it haha

**Daisychen0 **– awh, I hate how they killed him off, hopefully he comes back when Bonnie does a little bit of craycray majic! Mwaha

**redudrose** – thankyou!

**melyna1864** – thank you! I tried to do that and like the stars didn't come out -_- so I've tried dashes, if they don't come out, I'll go crazy!

**Draco-Harry-Lover-1** – THANKYOU! Hahah, I'm glad that you did and it means always

**winxgirl1997** – I tried wah :(

**drewwnesss **– thank you!

**DreamsBeatReality** – thank you so much! He gotta do a lot of work, naughty Niklaus!

**KiMmY** – I love him too, he is such a fun character and you can never hate Klaus! I want to but I'd be making fake promises and that would suck!

**Vlevvy **– awh thank you!xo and yes, she's a little sneaky b*tch, haha!

**narelclollie** – thankyou love! I would love to write that, I might now! I thought I was the only one that didn't like him! He's so urgh!

**walkinthegardengnome** – awh, thank you!

**lala931** – thank you! I want to but I don't want to make any promises so I'll do it when I can xo haha

**Paris101** – thank you! Klaroline fan! Wooop!

**Hazel21** – I know she's like bang! Awh, shattered Klaus /3

**xxxbulletxxx** – hahah well she doesn't know yet? But I'm glad you're getting heated about this, thanks for reading!

**cookies12** – thank you!

**Guest 'one'** – I hate her too, hate party? Haha

**Jessie** – AWH! You're friggin adorable haha, your review had me in hysterics! I don't even know where to reply but I'm glad you liked it and hope this was alright for you! Can't hurt my JoMo ah :') Nope, not threatening at all :p man….and no need to apologize! I feel much better haha

**hi **_**(LOL love it)**_ – I wouldn't get angry, it's your opinion, haha! I'm trying to look at it like that too, what would I do so hopefully it comes out right and yes, I will join you with attacking Esther!

**sexycaroline** – awh I'm sorry this was late! They do, they owe this girl for ruining her like that ah!

**Naylan** – don't cry damn! Awh, that's so cute! Grljlkjfnlakj, you're aw :') that's all I can say!

**fizzy 12** – awh damn, thank you so much! You're too nice haha xo

**ilovetvd** – girl, I know, I just know about her! LOL

_Thankyou to;_

vampgirl775, spiked-666, escape to nowhere, elle baybee, elise0412, SingLieThere'sNobodyListening, IKiraLoveVamps3Ever, Alexandra95, .73, ematot, all I need 22, Thundara, Lexis201, JackiMikaelson, Craving Oxygen, AllThesePossibilities, beautifulwonders, MandaMoo30, daisychen0, melyna1864, Vkevvy, KLAUS DAMON FAN, Tinili and dracoqueen for either following 'Don't Leave Me' and/or adding 'Don't Leave Me' to your favorite list!

YOUSE ARE SO SWEET WAH33 Who wants a hate party for Esther?! Mwahah xo Thank you all!

**-little-ol-me**

xo


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**Happy Mother's Day here in the UK!333**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

'Happy Birthday to you,' her soft cry finished as the single candle light stared at her hauntingly. She'd been sitting there since the clock stroke eleven and she watched as the hands moved – seconds, minutes and finally the hour.

Every year, she'd do it. She'd sit and wait for the long day to begin. She saw images of her pushing for what seemed like an eternity, images of her taking the little boy home and singing him a sweet lullaby before he slowly drifted to sleep.

Every year she'd do it and every year, it only got harder. The hole in her heart grew and her life was engulfed by pain. She'd always lie and say she was OK, lie and force a smile to those nearby but only she knew what she felt and only she knew that the death of her son was something she would never be able to forgive herself for.

'Happy Birthday baby,' Caroline whispered closing her eye to blow the small candle as she allowed a small tear to fall. 'Happy Birthday James,' she repeated while pulling her legs to her chest and she slowly began rocking herself back and forth waiting for sleep to overcome her though she knew it never would.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Care?' Tyler called as he watched Caroline's body curled up against the wall, her eyes were red, and every inch of her small body shook as he enveloped his hands around her protectively. 'Caroline, please talk to me,' Tyler begged her as she remained unmoving. 'Caroline, come on.'

'Momma,' Caroline spoke. 'Momma,' she repeated and began to chant whilst Tyler looked at her completely unsure of what to do or how to do it.

'Caroline, please. What's g-'

'Momma'll make it better baby.'

'Caroline c'mon, your mom's gonna-'

'Momma'll help you baby.'

'Care!' Tyler snapped and Caroline's head turned to face him, her eyes fresh with new unshed tears. 'Caroline please,' Tyler tried again and Caroline shook her head, pushing herself away from his embrace. 'Care-'

'He's gone,' Caroline murmured and she screamed in agony as she felt her whole chest clench within her. It felt like she was being told all over again. 'He didn't make it,' she continued as she allowed another scream to escape from her.

'It's alright,' Tyler began to soothe and held Caroline as she broke before him. 'Caroline, it's going to be OK,' he told her and rocked her gently, allowing her to hit him, scream at him, yell at him. He would hold her until she stopped and he would hold her forever if she needed him to. 'It's OK baby.'

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Caroline, your mother's here,' Tyler announced after setting Caroline on the small couch. She still hadn't spoken a word, she just stared into space, her thoughts took over her whole being and once it was too much, she'd begin to scream, asking why it had to happen to her, begging to be taken away so she wouldn't have to feel the pain and that was what wounded Tyler the most. The fact his beloved fiancé would give up her life without a second thought if it meant she didn't have to face the truth about her lost son scared him.

Tyler knew Caroline was still mourning, she'd been mourning when they started dating and he wasn't expecting her to simply forget but it seemed he couldn't break down the walls she'd built after losing Mikaelson and James. He couldn't reach the place she hid from everyone, a place so deep and dark, Tyler was almost unsure of whether or not he wanted to reveal the secrets of the woman he'd allowed himself to fall in love with.

A light knock broke them both out of their thoughts and Tyler unwillingly stood up and walked to open the door for Liz Forbes.

'Hello Tyler,' Liz greeted and Tyler embraced her in a small comforting hug. 'How are you?' she asked stepping inside their apartment.

'I'm as expected. I was going to come get you at the airport but C-'

'It's alright Tyler, we've all been there,' Liz reasoned and Tyler slowly stepped away from her, allowing Liz to look at her daughter, 'Caroline,' Liz gasped as soon as she observed her daughter. 'Caroline, don't do this, you're strong, come on baby, don't do this to yourself,' the sheriff spoke desperately trying to reach her daughter.

'Liz, she's been like that the whole day, she's not going to…'

'Caroline Forbes. That is enough of this.'

'Liz, just leave her.'

'Tyler no, you don't know how she gets when she's like this. She need-'

'Liz, leave her.'

'Stay out of it Tyler, today's not the da-'

'Enough,' Caroline growled looking at her mother, then at Tyler before her eyes landed on a picture on the small table in their living room. 'I want to go out,' Caroline declared, standing slowly from the couch.

'I'll get my-'

'Alone,' she interrupted and forced a smile before she walked into her room with only one destination in mind.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'May I join you brother?' Klaus inquired and Kol turned around quickly, shock evident in his features. 'Don't look so startled.'

'Shouldn't you be off drinking? Pining your sorrows?'

'I've done enough of that to last me a lifetime,' Klaus answered honestly as he sat beside his brother. It had been years since the two of them had sat down and spoken, after leaving Mystic Falls, the both of them were done with both each other and their family.

'What are you doing here Niklaus?' Kol asked suddenly agitated.

'You know it was your idea, to name the star, you said it would mean no matter where we were or whatever happened, he would always bring us here,' Klaus said quietly and noticed his brother tense up beside him. 'He was always good with you, he never cried when he was with you, I sometimes wondered if he preferred you to me,' the older Mikaelson continued to speak and Kol looked up at the sky. The dark park allowed the star above them to shine brighter and a sad smile made its way to his face.

'It's cause I always gave him what he wanted,' Kol admitted, laughing softly and Klaus smiled. 'You and Caroline wanted to do everything by the book, the kid deserved a bit of fun.'

'Fun? You call disappearing with my son for a whole day fun?'

'That part was definitely fun but coming home to a very angry Caroline, now that just topped the day off. I was sure she was going to kill me.'

'She was, if it wasn't for the fact she wouldn't see James for a long time with her being in prison, I would be missing a brother,' Klaus chuckled lightly and Kol turned to look at him.

'How could you do it?'

'Do what?' Klaus wondered, turning away from the sun and to look at his brother.

'Leave,' Kol answered lightly and watched as his brother diverted his attention to the ground beneath him. 'I grew up with you and I watched you run for years but you always came back. You didn't this time, you left her and I can only ask how.'

'It's not your business,' Klaus snapped and Kol snorted.

'If I had a dollar for every time you gave that excuse for everything you did, I'd rule this earth.'

'Maybe coming here was a mistake, I thought we could speak, as brothers. I thought we'd talk about James and leave the past where it is.'

'We stopped being brothers three years ago Niklaus. When you ran from Caroline, you stopped being my brother. I took care of you after Henrick, I did everything I could to get my brother back but after Mystic Falls, I couldn't even look at you. You always told me to never be a coward, to always fight for my family and what did you do? You abandoned your wife, who was mourning the death of your son and you made sure she believed she was to blame. That man, that coward is not my brother. That coward could never be my brother,' Kol stated and glance at his brother, seeing his obvious discomfort.

'Would it be hard to ask for one night, one night where we didn't fight?' Klaus whispered after a long period of silence and Kol watched shocked as a small tear left his brother's eye.

'Klaus I'm not going to simply s-'

'Just one night,' he pleaded and Kol sighed silencing himself once again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_This is totally unnecessary, I want to go home and it's too cold for James to be out here,' Caroline continued to complain. Kol had flown the whole family to the great city of New York insisting he had important news to share with them but Caroline was getting more and more agitated by the second. She was tired, James didn't feel like sleeping at night, Klaus was being a pain as usual and Rebekah constantly hogged her son._

'_Niklaus will you shut your wife up, please,' Kol asked and received a smack behind the head as a response. 'What is your problem Elijah,' Kol demanded and Elijah shrugged._

'_Caroline told me to do it,' he simply replied and Klaus chuckled tightening his hold on his wife. _

'_I don't see why we couldn't do this after we rested, whatever your surprise is; I expect it to be spectacular.'_

'_If it isn't I allow you to kill him,' Caroline spoke as she rested her chin on his shoulder._

'_You promise?'_

'_I promise,' Caroline answered placing a soft peck on Klaus' lips. _

'_You will allow them to speak of killing me?' Kol asked Elijah bewildered and Elijah simply shrugged, earning a triumphant clap from Caroline. 'I would like to remind you all that I am the one driving. Your lives are in my hands,' Kol said smugly._

'_If we die, I will haunt you for eternity and we all know how you handle ghosts brother,' Elijah responded and both Caroline and Klaus burst out laughing whilst Kol's cheeks turned to a deep shade of red._

'_We promised we would never speak of that!' Kol yelled and glared at Elijah as Caroline and Klaus continued to laugh. 'Wait…why are you laughing Caroline?' Kol demanded and Caroline's eyes opened wide before she hid her face into Klaus' shoulder. _

'_No reason?' she tried and Kol turned his glare onto Klaus._

'_We swore we'd never tell a living soul!' Kol argued annoyed and Caroline turned to look at him, she chuckled lightly before putting a hand on his shoulder. _

'_I won't tell a soul Kol,' she said lightly and Klaus chuckled. 'Klaus, that's enough, can't you see your brother's distressed?' _

'_I'm sorry my love,' Klaus sighed and Caroline looked at him pointedly. 'I apologize Kol,' he forced and Kol nodded._

'_Thank you Klaus and I'm sorry Kol, your brothers should know that Casper can be very scary when he's on the loose,' Caroline spoke and both Elijah and Klaus erupted whilst Kol glared at the now laughing Caroline. 'Kol, I'm so sorry,' Caroline said between breaths and Kol growled in frustration._

'_I hate this family,' Kol yelled and parked roughly, walking out of the car straight away. _

'_I think you wounded him love,' Klaus informed Caroline and she sighed, sulking as she looked to where Kol was walking. The park was fairly dark and there were couples around, enjoying each other's company. Caroline bit her lip as she continued to look at Kol, did she really tick him off? _

'_Maybe I sh-'_

'_He'll be fine,' Klaus interjected before she could speak. _

'_I'm supposed to be the angel in this family remember?' Caroline spoke and Klaus chuckled allowing Caroline to chase after Kol. 'Kol Mikaelson!' she called out dramatically causing a few people to turn to look at her, annoyed. 'Darling Kol! Please come out, your dear wife needs you,' she screamed beginning to tune into her British accent and she heard a slight groan._

'_If you wish to embarrass me there are other ways to do it,' Kol scowled. _

'_I'm sorry?' Caroline tried and Kol rolled his eyes. 'Come on big brother, I didn't mean it, I'm just tired.'_

'_That story was one that haunted me for years Caroline,' Kol whined and the blonde girl fought the urge to laugh. 'Niklaus and Elijah swore they'd never speak of it.'_

'_You know Nik can't say no to me,' Caroline reasoned and Kol shrugged. 'Besides, I think it's cute.'_

'_Cute!'_

'_I'm sorry, Kol Mikaelson can never be cute!'_

'_I'll forgive you on one condition,' Kol stated and Caroline moaned stomping her feet. _

'_Kol!'_

'_Why was Nik a day late after your honeymoon? The real reason,' Kol demanded and Caroline shook her head furiously. 'Caroline, out with it!'_

'_Kol, he's going to kill me,' Caroline huffed and Kol grinned. _

'_Hurry up Caroline!'_

'_So he …' Kol tried again between his laughs and Caroline held her face in her hands. 'And the woman she…' he went on laughing and Caroline looked up at the sky, tears of laughter in her blue eyes. _

'_They're coming, Kol, shut up,' Caroline ordered pushing Kol as the rest of the Mikaelson clan walked toward them._

'_Caroline. Kol. Are you done for I am freezing and I can only imagine the discomfort of my grandson,' Esther spoke and Caroline turned to look at the baby in Klaus' arms. The sight alone brought a smile to Caroline's face. Klaus was so good with James, sometimes she wondered if her little boy loved his father more than he loved her. Whatever Klaus did, James would somehow respond to it. Caroline had even found herself seeing Klaus' smirk sitting on her little boy's face._

'_Right, the reason I brought you all here,' Kol composed himself and winked at Caroline as he slung a hand around her shoulders._

'_I may have a child in my hands but tearing you apart is still possible Kol,' Klaus said in a warning tone and Kol smirked. _

'_Brother, we wouldn't want any incidents with old ladies now would we?' Kol announced and Klaus stared at him for a moment before his eyes lit up with recognition. _

'_Caroline-'_

'_He made me do it,' Caroline squeaked and bit her lip as Klaus shook his head._

'_Kol, you're testing my patients. Out with it,' Mikael demanded. _

'_We all know that since the death of our beloved brother or son, nothing has been the same,' Kol began and Caroline's eyes moved to Klaus instantly who was frozen, staring at James. 'Rebekah has been moodier, Finn doesn't speak unless it's to do with his wife, no offence Sage,' Kol added causing a small chuckle to leave Rebekah's lips. 'My mother and father have argued more times than I can count, Elijah has given me words to add to my vocabulary and Niklaus has been the worst person to live with.'_

'_Get to the point,' Klaus growled. _

'_Niklaus met his match, finally, this beautiful bubbly woman who has brought a light to our family,' Kol said and Caroline put her head down. 'As well as befriending both Rebekah and I, she's become Elijah's chess partner, Finn's councillor, my mother's project and my father's second daughter, she has become the person to bring our brother back to us and with that a gift, James,' Kol said and Caroline felt tears in her blue eyes. _

'_Kol…'_

'_We welcomed Caroline to the family and now I invite James by naming that star right there after him.'_

'_Kol,' Rebekah gasped and Caroline looked at the tears in Klaus' eyes and quickly moved to stand beside him. 'That's-'_

'_The star beside it is Henrick's yes. And now we know that no matter where we are or what we're doing, this one star will always bring us together,' Kol spoke proudly and Caroline placed a hand on her heart. _

_She glanced at everyone; Esther and Mikael, Finn, Sage and Lilly, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and finally, Klaus and James. This was her family; they were all her family, every last one of them._

'_Hey, you OK?' she whispered to Klaus, wiping a small tear that had fallen. _

'_You really have given me meaning Caroline Mikaelson,' he replied and placed his forehead against hers. 'I'm yours forever.'_

'_As am I,' Caroline told him and giggled when James' hands shot up to touch her nose. 'Hey baby,' she cooed and James' eyes opened wide as he took both Caroline and Klaus in. He let out a small squeal and his parents smiled at him. _

'_James Caul Mikaelson,' Kol announced suddenly carrying baskets of food. 'Let's eat!' he said and Klaus sat down beside his wife and son, beneath his brother's star, among his family and he could honestly say he had never felt such peace._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The sudden sound of footsteps forced the two brother's out of their thoughts and they turned to look at their sister.

'Oh, I didn't think anyo-'

'It's fine Rebekah,' Klaus told her with a small smile and Rebekah walked over to sit between them. 'I didn't think you'd remember,' Klaus admitted.

'It's hard to forget the day the most precious thing was born,' she replied honestly leaning into Kol. 'Remember when the three of us did everything together.'

'It was a long time ago,' Kol said jaded and Rebekah sighed.

'Kol, please,' Rebekah started and Kol looked at her. 'I had no choice.'

'We all say we had no choice but is that really the truth? Caroline was your best friend and you allowed that sick and vile man to treat her like he did everyone else.'

'You can't blame father,' Klaus spoke and both Kol and Rebekah turned to look at him shocked. 'The decision was mine and I will live an eternity regretting it,' he admitted and Rebekah put her hand to his shoulder.

'If anyone was to love you, it would be her,' Rebekah reminded him, repeating the words she'd been telling her brother for two weeks now.

'I hurt her, I left her and I betrayed her.'

'You've hurt Kol, you left Rebekah at her 5th birthday and you've betrayed me more times than I can count and yet here we are,' Elijah's voice joined them and Klaus smiled at his brother. 'May I join you all or do I need an invitation?'

'Wanting to kill your brother is enough of a reason to crash,' Kol joked and Rebekah laughed.

'Are you laughing something Kol said?' Klaus asked and Rebekah snapped her mouth shut quickly causing Klaus and Elijah to laugh.

'Does anyone remember when James threw up on Kol during his quest?' Rebekah asked and Elijah laughed whilst Klaus scowled.

'You used my son as a way to getting to the opposite sex.'

'I was desperate, that Millie girl lied about me to the whole town and nobody wanted me,' Kol whined and Rebekah laughed.

'I remember his face when he walked into the house, the stain was unbelievable,' Rebekah laughed and Kol pushed her. 'Aw, I'm sorry Kol,' she continued to tease.

'You guys will never mature,' Elijah stated.

'You guys will never mature,' Kol and Rebekah mimicked and Klaus laughed along with his siblings causing Elijah to roll his eyes.

**-DON'T LEVE ME-**

'We should get going,' Kol spoke once it neared midnight and Rebekah nodded, using him to stand.

'Do you mind taking me home, I walked here,' Rebekah said and Kol nodded.

'Before we go,' Klaus began. 'I want to say thank you, for coming here, not for me but for James, he wasn't here for a long…' he continued but he stopped suddenly, his words lost from him as he stared at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were slightly red, her hair was hung high up and she was covered in a light coat but she was the most beautiful thing Klaus had seen.

'What is it?' Kol asked and watched carefully as Caroline stepped away from the shadows to standing before them. 'Caroline,' Kol greeted and Kol observed as Rebekah hung her head down in shame.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to…' she tried but stopped, looking to the ground. 'I'll just g-'

'Stay,' Elijah spoke and Caroline looked up at him, new unshed tears in her eyes and she remained unmoving as he walked toward her and put his hand around her shoulder. 'You came at a perfect time.'

'Klaus was just about to give us a speech and we all know how he is with those,' Kol joked and memory allowed a small smile to escape Caroline's firmly shut lips. 'Come on then Niklaus, off you go.'

Caroline looked up nervously and set her eyes on the man before her, he was frozen, that much was evident but he was also shaking under her gaze. He seemed better than he had two weeks and Caroline bit her lip.

'Go on,' she whispered softly and his eyes opened wide, a cloud of hope overshadowed his sadness for a while and Caroline smiled encouragingly.

'I want to say thank you,' Klaus began once again. 'My son, our son,' he corrected meeting Caroline's gaze once again. 'He brought something to all of us, awakened this bond with all of us, he kept me up half the time and he left bombs that left me wondering if he was my son or Kol's but he meant the world to me. Both he and his mother,' he added and Caroline tensed once again and Elijah shot her a questioning glance. 'I remember that day, when I was asked to walk into the labour room, Caroline nearly broke my hand and I fainted as soon as I saw that little head come out of her, I woke up minutes later and these little blue eyes were staring at me and that moment alone has to be the happiest of my life.'

'That was sweet Niklaus,' Kol joked after a moment of silence and Rebekah hit him across the head accordingly.

'Happy Birthday James,' Elijah commented and walked away from Caroline. 'I'll see you all and it was a pleasure to see you Caroline, we must talk,' Elijah told her and Caroline found herself nodding. She was unsure of why since he had also left her but she nodded nonetheless.

'Elijah,' Caroline called out when he began walking toward the exit. 'Thank you,' she said lightly and he nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

'I guess I'll be going also, do you still need a ride Rebekah?' Kol asked and Rebekah nodded. 'Would it bother you if I asked for a hug?' Kol asked Caroline nervously and she bit her lip before shaking her head.

'For old time sake,' she replied and closed her eyes when Kol enveloped her in a hug.

'Man, you still smell good,' he commented and Caroline chuckled. 'It was good to see you again Caroline,' he told her honestly and wiped a tear Caroline hadn't known was there.

'It was good to see you too brother,' Caroline whispered and Kol smiled, a sad smile that caused another tear to fall from Caroline. 'You said you'd never make me cry,' she reminded him and he chuckled wiping her tears.

'I also said I'd never imagine you in certain positions,' he joked and Caroline laughed, a light laugh that she hadn't heard in years. 'Oh how I missed that, I really must get going but I hope to see you again sister.'

'I think you will,' Caroline declared and Kol hugged her once again before beginning to leave. 'Rebekah,' Caroline called out and the young blonde Mikaelson turned around in utter shock. 'Thanks,' she said and Rebekah's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 'Thank you for coming,' she repeated and Rebekah nodded walking up to catch up to Kol leaving Caroline and Klaus alone.

'You uh…'

'I did,' Caroline said and the two of them looked at their surroundings, remembering the day they were here just a few years ago. Caroline looked at the distance between them and shook her head at how small the distance between them now looked compared to the real distance.

'Is there someone to take you home?'

'I walked. To clear my head,' she replied.

'I always told you how absurd that is.'

'Better than running,' Caroline snapped and regretted it as soon as he hung his head, looking at the floor beneath him. 'Kl-'

'It's fine.'

'My mother's around,' Caroline informed him.

'I doubt she'd want a thing to do with me,' Klaus chuckled. 'She warned me the day I met you and I did exactly what she told me not to.'

'You never did listen to instructions.'

'Neither did you if I'm not mistaken.'

'Well I've changed,' Caroline said.

'Lilly's turning 6 and Sage is throwing her a party, I'm sure she'd love to have you there,' Niklaus asked with a hopeful tone and Caroline sighed.

'Klaus, we're never,' she started. 'I could never go back to where we were,' she admitted sadly and Klaus nodded.

'I know,' he responded in a bitter tone. 'But Lilly would love to see you, if you do not believe my intentions then bring your boyfriend.'

'Fiancé,' Caroline corrected and Klaus felt the force of her words.

'Please, all I ask is that you consider it,' he pleaded with her and Caroline bit her lip and nodded slowly. If she were to go then she was only doing it for Lilly and that was it. 'Do you need me to take you home?'

'No, Tyler'll come to get me,' she lied and Klaus chuckled.

'Take these, you'll know my car when you see it,' Klaus told her and Caroline's eyebrows rose.

'You're letting me drive your car?'

'You're not the only one that's changed sweetheart,' he replied and Caroline shook her head, a smile on her face. 'Oh and Caroline,' he called as he began to leave. 'Rebekah cried,' he informed her and Caroline put her hand to her heart.

'Bye Klaus,' she whispered and he gave her one last smile before he walked away.

Caroline moved to where she'd sat years ago from now and looked up to the sky.

_He left me, he betrayed me and he broke me_, Caroline found herself chanting the words over and over again as she watched him walk away from her.

'Happy Birthday to you,' Caroline sang softly. 'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday baby James, Happy Birthday to you,' Caroline finished and pulled her legs to her chest for what seemed like the millionth time today. 'Happy Birthday baby,' she murmured to herself as she rocked herself back and forth.

* * *

MER! I know, it's been a while and there was no excuse but I promise I'm BACK! I'll try updating quicker too, I know what it feels like when you have to wait but I hope this was good for you xo

Who's on Vampire Diaries withdrawal? WAH

_Your gorgeous reviews;_

**RippahGoneWolf **– haha, thanks love x

**Aaaammber** – surprise! Haha

**glevez25** – thank you x

**narelclollie** – YAY! Drinks and foods will be provided! I actually want to put that one in the next chapter so watch out ;) haha

**shagklaus** – awh love, I'm sorry. William? I hope this was alright for you haha

**winxgirl1997** – I'm sorry I was late merrr :/

**jessirob** – hey you! LOL. Your comments always put a grin on my face, never fail to do so! Thank you so much for your support and the party will be awesome, I can tell already! Haha, man you're funny!

**all I need 22** – thank you lovely x

**redbudrose** – you're welcome, haha

**drewwnesss** – hehe, thank you so much! Haha

**KiiMmY **– here it is, here it is, here it is!

**ExactlyItsElise** – Haha, hey you! I'm glad you enjoyed it lovely!

**firstbournelegacy** – Awh, that's so damn cute! Thank you so much!

**Mystery Girl3** – thank you so much and yes it was haha

**DreamsBeatReality** – have I commented on your name yet? It's awesome but to your review haha; awh, I hope that explain it then! Haha awe, that's so damn sweet, I gotta give love to youse, you're too kind!

** 04** – YAAAAY! Thank you sweets and it's here today! Haha

**MTGZ **– sweet, haha

**elle** – awh thank you, it really does mean a lot x

**fizzy12** – hahaha, thank you so much, it means a lot and awh that's cute haha. I hope this was alright for you.

**Naylaan** – awh, thanks love! That's so darn cute x

**ilovetvd** – yeah that totally makes sense, I'm not a hospital person but that is common sense huh? Mer, sorry about that :/ hope this pulled through for you!

**cookies12** – here you are!

**JV07** – hehe, thanks a lot! Here it is x

**bluestriker666** – hehe, here it is x

_Thank you to the following beautiful people;_

soulseekersfindpeace, sandiw1875, jessierob, awarya.d1, TheRealDarlaCooper, SwanQueen4005, RosalynB, LondonSW, Jwaher, Definition of a Writer, writing STERLLA, 04, firstbournelegacy, NinaPops. LedgersIrishCharm, InuGome17, kelc1990, chandlerbring555, madalimartinez65, .12, cookies12, chibichibi98, gossipgirlandthesotpfan, Kohanita, Riah2386, brittanylee.k, JV07, bluestriker666, ILoveKlaroline, Dugong, forbesfever, recklesssouls, JackiMikaelson and bradsmine4ever for either following 'Don't Leave Me', adding 'Don't Leave Me' to their favorite list or doing both !

Wow, that's a mighty long list, haha, love you guys and thank you one again, hahaha

Your writing girl;

**-littleolme**

xo


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

_**You guys are awesome and youse are the reason I write tbh, thank you for all your support so far! Enjoy xo**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Days passed quickly after James' birthday and Caroline found herself sitting before Tyler and her mother as they stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. The topic in discussion – Lilly's birthday party. Caroline had contemplated going and not going for many days but it'd been two weeks since Klaus had suggested she attended and she wanted to, for Lilly. Caroline had loved that little girl as if she were her own and no matter what the Mikaelson's did to her, Lilly was nothing to do with it, Caroline had told herself.

'Tell me you're joking!'

'I want to go, I need to go, for Lilly,' Caroline replied to her mother and watched as Tyler allowed a frustrated sigh. 'Ty, it's for Lilly,' she tried to assure him and he scoffed loudly, looking up to Caroline with sad eyes.

'You come here with his car and now you want to go to his house to celebrate his niece's birthday. Why don't you just go back to him?' he asked harshly.

'Tyler!' Liz said warningly as she studied her daughter.

'It's fine mom, I'd be angry too,' Caroline murmured softly and Tyler's face changed as he moved to sit right in front of Caroline.

'I love you Caroline, more than anything but I can't watch this guy destroy you, destroy us, I won't let it happen. You can't go to this party Care!'

'Caroline, did Klaus say anything to you? You don't have to feel guilty for believing him sweetheart,' Liz reasoned and Caroline shook her head. 'Why would you go back there? After everything that family did for you? You owe them nothing!'

'These people are sick Care, it' better if we stay away,' Tyler advised.

'Better for you or for me?' Caroline inquired and Tyler moved to look at her carefully.

'For both of us. Why would you want to go back to them? They ruined your life and you're just going to let them come into your life, just like that! I should've listened to Elena-'

'Elena? Really Tyler?' Caroline yelled and Liz sighed.

'I didn't mea-'

'Whatever.'

'You're being childish Care!' Tyler's voice began to rise and Caroline rolled her eyes.

'I'm being childish? That's rich coming from you Tyler!'

'Can't you see this is exactly what Klaus wants you to do, he wants you to argue and he's winning!'

'Maybe you should listen to your mother,' Tyler scowled.

'I am going to the party; you make the decision of whether or not you're going and let me know. I don't want to fight but I won't be told what to do either. The decision is mine,' Caroline finalized and both Tyler and Liz watched sceptically as Caroline walked away from them both.

'She's going to fall for him won't she?' Tyler asked sadly and Liz put a hand to his shoulder, looking him in the eye intently.

'Not if we can help it. Caroline doesn't love Klaus but she doesn't hate him either. We just have to make sure, she remembers the monster he is.'

'What are you saying Liz?' Tyler questioned.

'I'm saying, we're going to this party and we're going to rid of the Mikaelson's hold on my daughter once and for all,' she answered and Tyler nodded agreeing.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

The drive to the Mikaelson's had been awkward to say the least and Caroline found herself biting her lip as they got closer and closer to their destination. She had called Elijah to ask him of where the party was and he was surprised briefly before giving Caroline the address. The party was being held at Mikael and Esther's home in New York and Caroline could only hope she wouldn't have to see the bitter woman who she'd confronted weeks ago.

Things at Vogue hadn't changed that much was true but Caroline would find Miss Wintour watching her at times and it made her nervous. Lexi and Matt were the only people she seemed to get along with. Matt stopped asking her out after a while but he still managed to compliment Caroline every day.

'Looks like they haven't downsized huh?' Liz commented as the large mansion came to view. They'd driven for quite a while and Caroline had even come to wonder if they were still in New York. Seeing the large home brought back memories of all of them sharing the home in Mystic Falls, dining and laughing as a family, it seemed like centuries ago now.

'Always showing off,' Tyler replied and began to park. Caroline spotted Lilly almost immediately; the little girl was dancing around to what sounded like One Direction with a girl who was almost as adorable as her beside her. Caroline left the safety and comfort of the car as soon as Tyler parked and released a breath that she'd been holding.

'You can do this Care,' she whispered to herself and looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'You sure you wanna do this Caroline?' Liz asked her daughter and sighed when Caroline nodded. 'Well then, let's go.'

'Let's go,' Caroline repeated and looped her hand around Tyler's as they walked toward the entrance of the mansion.

'Aunt Caroline!' a small voice screamed excitedly and Caroline grinned when she saw Lilly sprint toward her. 'You're here!'

'Hello Lilly,' Caroline greeted as she embraced the little girl in her arms, a wave of emotions hit her and she held Lilly closer to her. 'I've missed you so much,' Caroline whispered and pulled back to look at Lilly, she had changed so much.

'Momma said you went away,' Lilly replied and Caroline forced a smile, moving the child's long gold locks away from her face.

'Yeah, I had to go away but I'm here now and you've grown baby! Are there any boys?' Caroline teased and chuckled when Lilly scrunched up her face.

'Uncle Klaus said boys are icky, he said boys have cooties,' Lilly gaped and Caroline played along, holding her hand to her heart, placing a look of shock on her face.

'You'd better stay away from them then huh?'

'Yeah, come in, let's go tell Aunt Bekah you're here,' she said jumping around and Caroline sighed.

'Lilly, I'm going to go say hi to your mom first, why don't you go play with your friend and I'll come get you before we go see Aunt Bekah? How's that sound?'

'Perfect,' she replied and Caroline's smile widened as she watched Lilly skip back to where she was.

'That little girl always loved you,' Liz said, a smile sitting on her face. 'I remember how she yelled at me 'cause I sat next to 'Aunt Caro' and only she could sit next to Aunt Caro,' Liz chuckled. 'They grow so fast.'

'Before we know it, she's getting married and Nik is in prison for trying to kill her fiancée,' a familiar voice joined them and Caroline greeted Kol with a hug. 'Hello Caroline, I'm glad you brought your beautiful mother with you,' he tried and Liz shook her head.

'Flattery won't work with me Kol, not after what you did-'

'Mom,' Caroline interrupted and Liz sighed. 'For Lilly, please.'

'I'm sorry Kol, I'm just not your biggest fan right now.'

'I can understand that and like I have told Caroline, what my family did was unforgiveable and I will spend an eternity paying for that,' Kol spoke sincerely and Caroline looked to her mother pleadingly.

'Alright, where are the drinks? I have a feeling I'm going to need a few.'

'That's the Liz I know and love,' Kol joked and turned to look at Tyler. 'Ah, macho guy, I should introduce myself properly, I'm Kol Mikaelson.'

'I know who you are,' Tyler spat and Caroline rolled her eyes.

'Yes I know but you see the last time we met, you were denying me of seeing my sister and I learnt you have quite a short fuse.'

'Why don't we all go inside?' Liz suggested and Caroline smiled gratefully, Kol welcomed them into his parents' home before quickly excusing himself. Caroline gaped at the chandeliers and paintings that hung on the wall, she noticed a portrait that hung on the wall one of the whole family and remembered the photo because she had to literally push Klaus to going to take the photo with his family.

Caroline noticed a small photo and felt tears in her blue eyes, the photo was taken after they were allowed to take James home, he was so small and Caroline was so scared of holding him. She remembered being sat down in the nursery with Klaus behind her and her baby in her arms as Rebekah tried to get the 'perfect photo'.

'He was so beautiful,' Tyler whispered taking Caroline's hand and she squeezed it gently. 'You alright?' he asked her and she nodded looking away from the picture and into his eyes. 'I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time earlier,' he murmured.

'It's OK, it can't be easy,' Caroline shrugged.

'No, it can't be easy for you. Your past just coming back like that, it's not fair and I'm sorry I wasn't thinking of you. We'll go through this party for Lilly and then we'll never have to see these people again, all that matters is you and I,' he told her and Caroline smiled, allowing him to kiss her softly although her heart tugged as she thought of his words.

'Caroline Forbes, I never thought I'd see the day.'

'Mikael Mikaelson, I never tire of the name,' Caroline replied and watched as Mikael's lips tugged up, a cold smile on the man's face. Caroline saw sadness in his eyes and shook her head, choosing not to look into it.

'How are you?'

'As expected,' Caroline answered quickly and Mikael sighed, looking at how the girl had tensed in his presence. He'd once viewed her as his own but his need to break Niklaus was stronger than his love for this girl. He allowed his family to believe that he forgave his wife and his 'son' but they couldn't have been further from the truth. James' death, no matter how painful came at a perfect time to finally end his son's happiness.

'Liz, tell me you're still the sheriff of the little town with no people!'

'Insulting our guests father?'

'Elijah, look who joined us today,' Mikael commented. 'Did you know of this?'

'No, it was Niklaus,' Elijah said and watched his father's reaction carefully.

'You're talking to Niklaus?' Mikael asked but it seemed as though he was talking to himself. 'Please excuse me, I must find my wife,' Mikael announced, leaving with a forced smile.

'Elijah, this is Tyler. Tyler, meet Elijah,' Caroline introduced the two and Tyler shook Elijah's hand, a look of gratitude in his eyes.

'It's good to finally put a face to a name,' Tyler said and Elijah smiled.

'Likewise. Hello Sheriff Forbes, you're looking lovely as usual,' Elijah complimented and Caroline chuckled, seeing her mother's cheeks redden. 'Well, come alone, you must greet the rest of the family.'

'Is Katherine here? I'm dying to meet her,' Caroline said suddenly excited and Elijah chuckled.

'Yes, I'm sure she's here somewhere with Kol.'

'Kol?' Caroline questioned as Elijah led them into the main dining room where Caroline could see many faces, chatting, laughing and drinking.

'Yes, it distresses me also how my darling Katerina only gets along with Kol – of all of my siblings!'

'Talking about me brother?'

'Would I dare to?' Elijah retorted and Kol smirked, a beautiful olive skinned girl beside him. Her long curly hair shaped her face nicely and her smile was almost contagious. 'Caroline, meet Katerina,' Elijah said and Caroline smiled.

'Niklaus chose well,' Katherine commented and Caroline couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. 'It's very nice to meet you. I've heard so many stories, most of them from Lilly,' Katherine spoke and Caroline noted the jealousy in her eyes.

'She is something isn't she?'

'You taught her a lot, that's for sure,' Katherine said and Caroline chuckled, remembering the silly things she'd taught the little girl when she was just a toddler. 'You must sit with us Caroline, let's just hope Niklaus doesn't bring that witch with him,' she growled and Caroline's eyebrows rose.

'I'm sorry?'

'Tatia,' Katherine answered and Caroline felt her heart heave as she tried to displace the sadness that came to her with a forced smile. 'If you ask me, all she wants is his money but who am I to judge?'

'Katherine, leave the girl alone,' Elijah protested and Katherine rolled her eyes. 'Come, let us go greet your parents, they may think I'm avoiding them.'

'Well aren't you?' Katherine teased and Elijah chuckled as the two of them walked away hand in hand. Caroline looked up to Kol and saw a knowing look on his features, he raised his eyebrow slightly and Caroline shook her head.

'I'm going to go get Lilly, I need to give her something,' Caroline excused herself and Tyler followed Kol's concerned look to his fiancée.

'What is it?' Tyler barked and Kol raised his hand dismissively.

'Liz, if you would care to join me,' Kol offered and Liz smiled, following Kol to meet other guests. Tyler stood alone, watching his surroundings and he sighed knowing that he didn't belong in this world he'd now stepped into and his gut only told him, things were going to get worse.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Aunt Caroline! Come out, come out wherever you are!' Lilly yelled and Caroline chuckled lightly. She'd been playing with Lilly for what seemed like an hour now, whilst the food was being prepared and the little girl had made Caroline laugh more times in this hour than Caroline had for the past 3 years.

'Should it worry me that you seem to be enjoying this game more than Lilly is love?' Klaus' smooth and silky voice spoke and Caroline failed to stop her stomach from turning as she turned around to look at the man before her. He'd dressed well, he almost looked overgroomed, it reminded Caroline f the way he dressed on their first date whilst Caroline simply wore jeans and a t-shirt.

'Are you trying to blow my cover?' Caroline whispered harshly and Klaus chuckled at her behaviour.

'Lilly dear,' Klaus yelled loudly and Caroline narrowed her eyes glaring at him spitefully.

'Uncle Klaus?'

'Look who I found,' he announced and grinned as Lilly ran toward him, settling her eyes on an angry Caroline.

'Aunt Caroline! I found you,' Lilly teased, giggling beside Klaus.

'Yeah, it had nothing to do with your cheating uncle!' Caroline yelled Klaus turned to look behind him, further irritating Caroline and he began laughing when she stomped her feet like a toddler.

'Who's turning 6 today?' Klaus teased and Lilly jumped, her hands in the air.

'Me! I'm turning 6!'

'Are you sure Lilly, I have a feeling it might be your Aunt Caroline here!'

'Don't be silly Uncle Klaus, she's old,' Lilly argued and Caroline's mouth dropped as Klaus laughed harder. 'What's the matter Aunt Caroline?'

'Nothing Lilly, you're uncle's just very exasperating,' Caroline growled and Klaus smirked, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

'What does exapating mean?' Lilly asked adorably and Caroline smiled kneeling so she was Lilly's height.

'Special,' Caroline lied and Klaus scoffed.

'Aunt Caroline, can I have my present now?' Lilly questioned suddenly and Caroline bit her lip, sitting Lilly beside her.

'You can but you have to promise me you're going to keep it safe for me OK?'

'Uncle Klaus said people shouldn't make promises,' Lilly spoke and Caroline looked up to the handsome man above her, a scowl on her features.

'You know what I think of promises love,' Klaus justified and Caroline shook her head. 'Promising is allowing someone…'

'To accept your wrongs when-'

'You fail,' the three of them said together and Lilly beamed.

'You know it too Aunt Caroline!' Lilly clapped and Caroline tried to ignore Klaus as he sat on the grass beside Lilly and Caroline watched as the little girl moved to his lap as soon as he had sat down.

'OK, just keep it safe for me then,' Caroline reasoned and Lilly nodded. Klaus watched curiously as Caroline took out a small box and handed it to his excited niece.

'Thank you Aunt Caroline!' Lilly grinned and slowly began opening the wrapped up gift, eager to see what was inside. Lilly finally opened the box and her eyes opened wide. The silver pendant sat beautifully inside the box and Lilly placed her finger on the necklace, admiring it with awe in her expression. 'This is so pretty!' Lilly screamed excitedly and Lilly held the necklace up to show her uncle. 'Look!'

'Caroline,' Klaus began and Caroline met his gaze, a smile on her lips.

'That necklace was my great grandmother's necklace, she gave it to her daughter, who gave it to her daughter, who gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you,' Caroline said and Klaus watched her in awe.

'Why me Aunt Caroline?' Lilly asked suddenly and Caroline took the little girl's hands in hers.

'Because you're the cutest little girl I know,' she answered honestly and laughed when Lilly threw her hands around Caroline.

'Thank you so much Aunt Caroline!'

'You're welcome sweetie,' Caroline replied and her eyes met with Klaus'. He mouthed a 'thank you' and Caroline smiled, squeezing Lilly closer to her.

'Aunt Caroline…' Lilly began but trailed off, playing with her hands nervously.

'What's the matter Lilly?' Klaus asked the question on Caroline's mind and they both looked at the little girl curiously.

'Uncle Klaus,' Lilly spoke quietly moving closer to Klaus so Caroline couldn't hear what she was saying. Caroline's frown deepened as Lilly whispered something in Klaus' ear and Klaus tensed up beside her.

'What is it?' Caroline demanded and Klaus nodded for Lilly to speak.

'You won't leave us again will you?' Lilly's voice was small and hurt as she looked up to Caroline's sad eyes.

'Lilly,' Caroline whispered, tears in her eyes and Lilly crushed herself further into Klaus. 'I-I-I di-'

'Lilly, it wasn't your Aunt Caroline's fault, she wasn't the one that left,' Klaus began to explain slowly and Lilly looked up at him.

'But she didn't come with us,' she argued and Klaus sighed, pain in his eyes as he watched Caroline's sudden change of mood.

'That was me Lilly,' Klaus said honestly. 'I told her to stay away,' he whispered and looked away when Lilly's face fell.

'Lilly,' Caroline started and the little girl looked at her aunt. 'Your Uncle Klaus and I love you very much you know that right?' Caroline asked and Lilly nodded. 'Good. Now you remember baby James?'

'Yeah, he was your baby,' Lilly answered honestly and Caroline allowed a sad smile to sit on her face.

'Yeah and I loved him very much, we all did but something happened to him, something bad.'

'He went to heaven with Momma's daddy,' Lilly spoke and Caroline nodded encouragingly. 'That's what Momma said.'

'Yeah and I had to go to get better, your Uncle Klaus had to stay away so I could be better,' Caroline explained and Klaus looked up at her, a look of admiration in his eye.

'Are you better now?'

'Of course I am and I'm not going anywhere OK?'

'Will it be like before? I'll come stay with you and Uncle Klaus! Sleepovers!' Lilly screamed excited again and Caroline chuckled.

'Kids! Food's ready!' Sage's voice rang and Caroline watched as kids ran from different directions, rushing toward the house.

'Come on, we'd better get going,' Klaus said helping Lilly stand before he stood too. 'Come,' he told Caroline giving her his hands and watched as Caroline thought about it before she bit her lip and took his hands.

'Aunt Caroline, can I go show mommy my gift?' Lilly inquired and sprinted as soon as Caroline nodded.

'Thank you,' Klaus spoke as they made their way back to the house. 'With Lilly, I didn't know how to-'

'It's alright,' Caroline said and Klaus nodded as they continued to walk in silence, kids running past them to go into the house. Klaus turned amused at the sound of Caroline's laugh.

'What?'

'Aunt Martha,' Caroline answered and laughed harder when Klaus' cheeks turned into a deep shade of red. Caroline stopped walking as she held her stomach with tears of laughter in her eyes.

'That's quite enough Caroline,' Klaus tried with a teasing smile on his face.

'That was one of the best days of my life,' Caroline laughed.

'Baby classes with your family, I should've known it wouldn't end well,' Klaus reasoned as they walked into the house and Caroline laughed some more.

'Do you remember the powder?' Caroline asked and Klaus hung his head in shame as Caroline continued to laugh.

'Caroline?' Sage's voice called and Caroline stopped laughed, her eyes landing on Sage, Kol and Tyler. 'I didn't believe it, I…how are you?' she asked and Caroline forced a smile.

'I'm fine,' Caroline answered and her eyes opened wide when Sage pulled her into an embrace.

'You look amazing and the gift for Lilly, it's beautiful.'

'Thank you and it was nothing, she deserves it,' Caroline said and Sage let her go.

'I've got to get everybody but make sure we talk, I have a lot to say to you Caroline.'

'Alright.'

'Klaus, Caroline, what were we laughing about?' Kol teased and Caroline cleared her throat, watching as Tyler and Klaus glared at one another.

'The baby class with Aunt Martha,' Klaus answered, never leaving Tyler's gaze and Kol burst out laughing, causing Caroline to chuckle along with him. 'It wasn't that funny Kol,' Klaus growled and watched as Kol showed Caroline a picture on his phone.

'You still have that!' Caroline beamed and Kol chuckled.

'What is it?' Klaus demanded and Caroline's laugher died as Kol shook his head.

'Nothing that concerns you brother. Tyler, this is my brother Klaus, I'm sure you've met,' Kol laughed and Caroline looked at Tyler, guilt evident in her eyes.

'Care, your mom was looking for you,' Tyler growled.

'Your mother is here?' Klaus asked.

'She is, she's waiting to kill you,' Kol joked and Klaus stiffened.

'I'm going to need a drink, excuse me,' Klaus spoke and walked away from both Caroline and Tyler, leaving an awkward silence between them.

'Tyler-'

'It's fine.'

'We were just talking,' Caroline reasoned and Tyler scoffed.

'Talking? You almost looked like a couple,' he retorted and Caroline stiffened. 'I came here today for you and you're just gonna throw it back in my face huh?'

'Tyler, I was with Lilly and he came over, that's it.'

'Caroline, weeks ago you were throwing that asshole out of our apartment and today you're laughing with him. Maybe you've forgotten the fact that he ditched you after you son died,' Tyler growled furiously and Caroline stood bewildered.

'It's good you reminded me then huh?' Caroline muttered and a look of regret lit up in Tyler's eyes.

'Care, I didn't me-'

'You were supposed to be the good guy Ty! You were always supposed to be the good guy,' Caroline said with tears in her blue eyes. Tyler cursed himself as he watched her run upstairs.

'Tyler?' Liz questioned and Tyler turned to look at her apologetically.

'I said-'

'Just go and apologize Tyler, you're not supposed to be the monster here, he is,' Liz declared as she finally set her eyes on Klaus and pushed Tyler toward Caroline. Liz Forbes would not allow her daughter to be hurt by this man again and she would do anything in the world to do so.

'Liz darling,' Esther forced a smile and Liz turned toward her, hatred running through her veins. 'What is it dear?'

'You're going to help me Esther.'

'Why would I do that for?' Esther spoke eloquently and Liz looked up to where her daughter had just gone and then to Klaus.

'You love your son and I love my daughter,' Liz answered simply and Esther smirked, a smirk that left a cold feeling to brush over Liz.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Caroline, what is the matter?' Elijah inquired, his eyes set on a crying Caroline.

'Nothing,' she lied and sighed when he sat beside her. 'I want to hate him Elijah, I want to hate him so bad!' Caroline cried and Elijah placed a hand around her.

'I know Caroline, I know.'

'You don't know, nobody knows. He left me Elijah, he walked away when I needed him most. I lost my son, we lost our son and he still walked, he still left and he didn't come back. I have to hate him Elijah, I need to hate him!' Caroline sobbed and Elijah held her tightly.

'You don't need to hate him Caroline,' Elijah tried and Caroline shook her head harshly.

'Elijah, you don't understand, if I don't hate him then I'll…' Caroline trailed off as her heart clenched and more tears poured.

'What is it Caroline?' Elijah asked.

'Tell him Care,' Tyler's voice joined them and Caroline moved from Elijah to look at Tyler. Her head began to shake as she stared into his sad eyes. 'Tell him what will happen,' he encouraged and Caroline shook her head some more, tears falling as she sank to the floor.

'Tyler, perhaps it's best if you leave her.'

'Don't you want to know the answer to your question Elijah?' Tyler challenged and he watched as Caroline continued to sob.

'Tyler,' Elijah said warningly.

'What is going on here?'

'Rebekah get him away from her,' Elijah ordered and Rebekah looked at the crying Caroline, then at her brother and finally Tyler.

'What's going on Tyler?' Rebekah inquired.

'What happens when Caroline doesn't hate Klaus Rebekah?' Tyler asked and Rebekah's gaze landed on Caroline, she looked broken.

'Tyler, leave her,' Rebekah whispered and gasped when Tyler moved to grab her.

'Answer the question Rebekah!' he yelled and the door burst open to reveal a rather agitated Klaus whose agitation turned into anger once he took in the sight before him.

'What the hell is going on?'

'She falls in love with him,' Rebekah answered quietly and the only sound that filled the room was the sound of Caroline's sobs.

* * *

_Guess who's back? Back again, Shady's back, tell a friend, whaaaaaaaa!_ I'm on an Eminem hype today, hahaha :')

The next chapter is gonna be my favourite chapter I think sooo hehehe ;)

Ok..not to sound like a freak or anything but AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE'S BACK DURING THIS WEEK'S EPISODE? *sighhh*

_Le Reviews;_

**all I need 22** – I don't know what's going to happen next, LOL, only messing, thanks for the review xo

**glevez25** – thank you so much :')

**RippahGoneWolf** – here t'is. Thank you for reading xo

**DuchessQueen** – he will, I promise, next chapter, I think I'm looking forward to the next chapter the most, it's going to blow up!

**Mystery Girl3** – hahaha, thank you xo

**jessirob** – HELLO YOU! Hahaha awh you're the sweetest thing man :') Thank you so much haha, I'm glad you loved it and hehe it's absolutely! I love your reviews, they always make me laugh and smile, they make my day to be honest so thank you so much xo

**drewwnesss **– thank you for reading love, hehehe xo

**winxgirl1997** – I can only do weekly ones so I don't let you guys down, I'm sorry love.

**ForWhoCouldEverLoveABeast** – awh, don't cry lovey, hahaha, thank you for reading!

**DreamsBeatReality** – you make my day by reading love and haha, you're welcome ! Yeah so do I to be honest but we've got to do it properly.

**TheIrishShipperholic** – hahaha, awh, welcome and thank you so much! Honestly, it means a lot Katie! Hahaha xo

**Draco-Harry-Lover-1** – he does and he shall in the next chapter, promises. This is actually a filler but the next one should be alright..hehe

**bluestriker666** – awh, thank you so much xo

**ilovetvd** – awh, I'm sorry love, hahaha, thanks for reading xo

**Guest **– I'm sorry I don't know your name but thank you very much lovely xo

**Oneanonly **– thank you so much xo

_A large thank you to these lovely people;_

slspiker0607, shikashiro, sheerasp, dragon81, bluestriker666, Pixiesticksugarhigh, DammitimmaD, lina123, hurtangel26, elibeth90, cuttiepattotie, PorecelainDoll85, LadyKlaus, Milcat910, MysticMayhem18, TheDreamingAssasin, fandggf3026, TheIrishShipperholic, firstbournelegacy and Oneanonly for either following 'Don't Leave Me' and or putting 'Don't Leave Me' on their favourite list.

Thank you all so much! I know I say it a lot but it's true, I am really grateful! I'll see you next week, have a lovely week every one xo

**-little-ol-me**

xo


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

**I know I've said it before but I don't think any of you realize how grateful I am of your opinions and all your reviews, thank you so damn much really! Enjoy this one!xo**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_Klaus! Klaus wake up! Klaus get up!' Caroline screamed in a panicked state and Klaus groaned, turning to face her. 'Klaus please!' Caroline sobbed and his eyes snapped open, concern filling his eyes as soon as he took in her appearance. _

'_What is it?' Klaus demanded, panic now in his voice. 'Caroline!'_

'_Baby! James, Klaus, James!'_

'_What?' he asked and got out of bed toward James' crib. 'Hello mate, you giving your mother a hard time are you?' he laughed holding him but froze as he watched his son carefully. 'Caroline…'_

'_No Klaus, no please,' Caroline sobbed. 'Please don't do this, Klaus please, no, not him,' Caroline babbled, throwing herself back and forth as tears followed. _

'_Rebekah!' Klaus yelled as his eyes opened wide, his whole body tense as he watched the baby in his arms. 'Rebekah!' he called again and his head snapped to the door as Kol rushed in, taking in the crying Caroline and then his brother._

'_What the hell is going on?'_

'_He's not breathing,' Klaus muttered, a single tear leaving his eyes._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'What the hell is going on?' Klaus demanded again and Caroline's head snapped up as she watched Tyler, then Rebekah, Elijah until finally her eyes settled on Klaus. The concern in his blue orbs made her heart clench as she dried her tears, trying to ignore the emotions that came at the sight at him.

'Niklaus Mikaelson! You're just in time to save your damsel in distress,' Tyler yelled bitterly and Caroline's gaze fell on him. Tyler Lockwood; the man that she'd hoped would fill in the emptiness in her heart, the man that she once believed would make her forget it all, a man that now looked like a different person entirely.

'Tyler! That's enough!' Rebekah retorted and Caroline's eyes met Rebekah's, the girl she once called her best friend. Rebekah held Caroline's gaze as she recognised a look she had once seen in Caroline's eyes. Rebekah had only seen that look whenever Klaus returned after he'd ran from Caroline.

'Perhaps it's best if you go home Tyler, I'm sure Lilly appreciated your presence,' Elijah spoke eloquently and Caroline looked at him, a grateful smile forming on her face. She still remembered the call she'd received all those years ago and she hadn't believed it when she saw Elijah at the hospital. He was just as she had remembered and it saddened her that he was alone but what he gave her, she'd eternally be grateful for.

'Goodbye then Lockwood, can't say I enjoyed your company,' Klaus spat.

'I'm not going anywhere without my fiancé,' Tyler argued holding a hand out to Caroline and she looked at it before shaking her head, her heart jumping loudly. 'You're choosing him?' Tyler growled suddenly and Caroline let out a humourless laugh.

'You used to be so sure of yourself Tyler,' Caroline muttered to herself. 'We used to be so sure of ourselves,' she spoke again looking at him. 'Then my past comes along and what do you do?'

'I'd hardly call him your past Care,' Tyler argued and Caroline's eyebrows rose.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I hear you Care. I hear you cry 'cause of him, I hear you say his name while you sleep and I say nothing 'cause I just keep wishing that one day I'll be good enough, that I'll be better than him!' Tyler admitted and Caroline's features softened whilst Rebekah snorted. 'This has got nothing to do with you!' Tyler yelled and Caroline moved beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

'You may mean absolutely nothing to me but Caroline is family,' Rebekah snapped.

'Am I?' Caroline asked in a low voice and they all turned to look at her. 'Am I really Bekah?'

'Caroline, you know I-'

'I know. Trust me I know and I would love to stop the pain and go back to the way things were but I can't can I? I can't go back and erase the fact James passed and I can't go back and stop all of you from running. I know you're sorry, hell I know you're all sorry but that didn't stop you from running did it?' Caroline spoke and felt as Tyler put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

'I-I-I…' Rebekah stuttered and Caroline shrug her shoulders.

'It's alright Bekah.'

'But it's not. You know I had the option of staying but I was too much of a coward to stay and lose my brothers. You were my best friend but I chose my brother. I'm sorry Caroline, for what I did to you but I know if I were to go back I would choose my brother every time,' Rebekah admitted sadly and Caroline saw a tear fall from her eyes.

'I know and I wouldn't expect you to do any different. I think we're going to go now,' Caroline announced and Tyler looked down at her before smiling softly.

'I didn't blame you for his death,' Klaus whispered and Caroline shook her head violently, her fingers digging into Tyler's skin.

'No Klaus, you don't get to do that, no,' she spoke quickly, holding her breath. 'Not now!'

'Aren't we being honest?' Klaus inquired studying Caroline. She looked like she would fall at any second; she held Tyler for support but tears conjured in her blue eyes.

'You s-s-'

'Klaus, don't do this,' Rebekah warned and Klaus met his sister's eyes. She knew the truth, she knew the reason Klaus ran and she knew why he didn't come back. Their father may have had a hand in it but Klaus stayed away for one reason only; he would not allow himself to lose Caroline.

'Why not Bekah?' Klaus snapped. 'It doesn't matter now does it? I lose her either way!' he yelled and Rebekah shook her head.

'Niklaus calm down,' Elijah said and Klaus scoffed.

'Don't worry brother, no harm will be done.'

'Let's go Care,' Tyler tried to speak softly and Klaus shook his head, a sinister, cold smirk on his face.

'Not yet Tyler, Caroline and I are far from done, aren't we love?' Klaus asked and Caroline allowed a tear to drop. 'My sweet Caroline, the woman that saved my trapped soul, the woman that broke me from the prison I'd consumed myself in, the woman I loved. I never blamed you for his death darling, I blamed you for bringing him here,' Klaus whispered and Caroline's eyes opened wide as she felt a bullet hit her heart.

'Niklaus,' Elijah warned.

'If it wasn't for you, I would've never have lost him in the first place. You're the reason I left Caroline, I didn't come back because for the first time, it was you that threw me off the edge,' Klaus continued and Rebekah sighed, closing her eyes as she listened to her brother lie to Caroline. She knew what he was doing. He was running and Caroline was so blinded by pain she'd never see through it.

'You don't have to do this Nik,' Rebekah told him and her brother turned to look at her for a second before his gaze fell on Caroline once again.

'Go on love, tell me how much you hate me,' Klaus sneered and watched as Tyler tried to soothe Caroline. 'You're better off without her mate.'

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Tyler threw back and Klaus laughed humourlessly causing a cold shiver to pass through Caroline's spine.

Caroline tried to breathe as she started at the man before her and she no longer recognized him. She only saw the man she'd first met, before she told him her secrets, before she laid in his sweet embrace, before they made love, before they promised to be together forever. This man was the man that was jaded, cold and dead after the death of his brother. This man was the man that didn't want to be saved. This was the man Caroline knew she could never save.

'_I blamed you for bringing him here'_ – had he lied? Had he told her he loved James to keep her happy? Had he laughed and played with James so she wouldn't leave. Did he ever love their son at all?

'I will protect you,' Caroline whispered softly, a distant look in her eyes as she stared at Klaus. 'I will protect the both of you till the day I die,' she continued and watched as he tensed. 'No one will ever harm you, I swear it on my grave.'

'Care?' Tyler questioned and held Caroline's chin so she could look at him.

'It was all a lie,' Caroline stated and her voice croaked. 'He never loved us.'

'Well done love, continue speaking, you're finally getting the picture!' Klaus spoke but he felt his heart stop when another tear fell from Caroline's eye. It was better this way, it was better if she hated him. She would never forgive him, but that was harder to bear than the thought of her hating him. If she hated him, maybe she'd move on and leave the past but if she didn't; she'd continue to dream and cry and that hurt Klaus more than anything.

'Klaus, don't do this to her,' Rebekah pleaded and understanding finally dawned on Elijah. His brother was doing what he did best; he was pushing her away, he was running so he wouldn't have to face the truth.

'Quiet Rebekah.'

'It's Lilly's birthday. Leave her Niklaus,' Rebekah ordered and Klaus turned to glare at her.

'If you wish to leave, then leave sister, I want nothing to do with you either.'

'Kla-'

'Enough Rebekah!' he interrupted and sighed when Rebekah excused herself, stealing a last glance at Caroline before she walked away.

'That's all you do,' Caroline spoke up and Klaus turned to look at her once more, the pain in her eyes killed him but he had convinced himself he was doing this for her. 'You hurt everyone around you,' she stated as she focused her eyes on him. 'Rebekah, Kol, Stefan, Me, James…and Henrick,' Caroline finished and Klaus closed his eyes; anger and pain surging through his veins.

'Caroline, don't,' Elijah threatened before she could continue and Klaus saw Caroline hesitate for a moment.

'I won't hurt you with words Klaus, that's what you do. You tear at people bit by bit until they have nothing left. You ran from me for years and I let you back in every single time because I was scared of losing you but what was I losing?' Caroline inquired, a sad smile on her face. 'Who is Niklaus Mikaelson?'

'You tell me love, seeing as you know me so well,' Klaus answered, watching as she stepped away from Tyler.

'Niklaus Mikaelson is cold,' Caroline spoke and took a step toward him. 'Niklaus Mikaelson is lonely,' she said and took another. 'He is bitter and broken,' she continued with her steps. 'And he is nothing,' she whispered as she reached him. They stood staring at each other as anger, burning, hurting, pain, longing and sadness moved around them, through them while they stared into each other's eyes. Caroline moved her hand to his cheek and allowed a tear to fall before she spoke, 'Niklaus Mikaelson is a monster.'

Klaus' wall finally broke as he regarded the beauty before him, he had done it; she finally hated him. Caroline had spent years convincing him that he was not the monster others portrayed him to be and yet here she was, calling him just that. He had broken her to the point where his very existence disgusted her and whilst he was glad she could now be happy, he knew that he would never be happy again. As soon as she walked away from him, she knew she would never come back and he knew he would never be the same again.

Losing James killed him, his only flesh and blood ripped out of this world, Klaus wanted to believe that it was an accident but it was his punishment, for all the wrongs he had done and if he allowed Caroline to forgive him, she too would be taken from him, just as James and Henrick were and he would never allow it. He would die before he allowed it.

'At least we can agree on something,' he forced and stepped away from Caroline, moving toward the door. 'I apologize but it's my niece's birthday and I would rather be in her company,' Klaus announced beginning to walk away.

'Did you ever love him?' Caroline slipped the question that had been on her mind and Klaus stopped. Should he continue to lie? Could he lie when just the sound of his son's name evoked a pain within him, or a sound of a child crying caused him torment or the fact he tried to replace the love he had for his son to Lilly but he knew she'd never be his.

'Does it matter?' Klaus inquired turning to face her once again.

'No, I guess it wouldn't,' Caroline answered and Klaus saw Elijah's head shake; he knew. 'I guess this is the end, huh?' Caroline said and Klaus smiled a fake smile, a smile that Caroline had never seen Klaus give her and it made her heart ache some more.

'It would be if there was ever a beginning,' he responded and Caroline gasped, her knees falling to the floor as Klaus began to walk away.

'Care, stand up baby, come on,' Tyler cooed once he'd rushed to Caroline's side and Caroline sunk her head deep into Caroline's chest. 'You know Mikaelson!' Tyler yelled to Klaus since he could still see him. 'You didn't deserve the kid anyway,' he growled and before he knew it Klaus was in front of him, pulling him up by his shirt.

'I have spared you but if you ever speak of him again, I'll be the one to bury you myself,' Klaus threatened and Elijah quickly moved to get Caroline out of the way.

'Niklaus! Tyler! This is not the place nor is it the time!'

'Hit me with your best shot Mikaelson,' Tyler encouraged and Caroline watched in horror as Klaus swung his hand back and threw his hard fist against Tyler's face knocking him down to the ground.

'Niklaus!' Elijah yelled as his brother continued to punch Tyler. Caroline watched in fear as the man she once loved attacked Tyler in every direction. She watched as Kol stormed into the room and tried to help Elijah pull him off but Klaus was driven by anger. Caroline watched as Mikael finally managed to pull his son off along with Kol, Elijah and Stefan. Caroline watched as Rebekah ran to her side, trying to ask her of whether or not she was alright. Caroline watched as Sage and Finn walked in, faces full of disappointment as they looked at the state of Tyler. Caroline watched as Lilly pushed her way through her family and began to cry as she looked at her uncle.

Caroline felt as Lilly swung her hands around her, sobbing in her shoulder.

Caroline saw her mother walk into the room and rush toward Tyler with concern in her eyes.

Caroline heard as Lilly whispered; 'Please don't go Aunt Caroline' but everything blurred, everything disappeared as her eyes held the eyes of the man, the monster she'd once loved.

Caroline held the eyes of the man she knew she would never allow herself to love.

* * *

DUMDUMDUM! LOOL – I had to, I'm so sorry :') I know this one's a little short but it was my favourite cause KLAUS KICKED TYLER'S ASS! Can I get a woop woop! Next Chapter – Mystic Falls with the rest of the gang haha xo

WOAH KLAROLINE this week! The moment in Creepy Professor Guy's place awh…then the damn woods, man the two of them are so damn stubborn!

_Your Awesome Reviews;_

**RippahGoneWolf **– I have no idea, looool, I'm just going with it, I'll let you know when I know haha and awh, yes of course I will haha. I'm actually honoured you'd ask, freak right? Haha

**winxgirl1997** – haha, here you are lovely

**Riah2386 **– awh, I'm glad you like it darling, haha and that's so cute, thank you so much for reading! And join the party man, might have another one if you're in haha

**glevez25** – why thank you, hehe, I'm glad you liked it love

**drewwnesss** – hell yeahhhhhh! Hahah, thank you so much lovely

**BlueBoxAngel** – thank you darling hahaha

**Mystery Girl3** – she is but hey what can we do? We could kill her but I'm not sure how that would go down haha. I know right, adorable and hahaha, thank you darling! I honestly appreciate it

**angelrocker20092009** – thank you darling, here you are haha

**SamFrenzied **– Awh, you're adorable, thank you so much darling haha, it means a lot

**DreamsBeatReality** – haha, I know well that didn't last long haha, but thank you so much! I am so gonna get back on that, might change it a little though, it needs a bit of work but I will lovely hehe

**act-not-think** – RIGHT! Hahaha, that beautiful man ;) Haha, thank you so much, it's what I wanted to do and so I'm glad I have darl, awh! Hahaha, thank you darling I'm glad you liked it xo

**Aaaammber **– right ! hahaha, LOOL, thank you love

**TheIrishShipperholic** – hahaa, I know right! He better watch out, better not – I'm so sorry been in the Christmas mood since this snow started! Haha, Liz doesn't want Caroline to go through it again, concerned mother

**jessierob** – darling! Hahaha, thank you for the review and I had the song stuck in my head all day after reading your review haha! Elijah & Katherine are so darn cute aw. LOOL 'sponsored by Kleenez; darling haha LOOL! Gotta love JoMo! Hahaha, I must reply to you awesome people haha!

**Caseyrreyes **– yeah sorry? Hahaha, I hope this was alright, trust me I've got big plans haha

**kaj **– thank you darling! I would love her to do just that but not just yet, gotta make Klaus swear a little

**Cookies12 **– thank you lovely, hahaha

**summer1234 **– thank you darl, hope this was good for you haha

**fizzy12** – awhhhh I'm sorry darling! Awh oml, thank you so damn much! Ah, I'll be glad to make any position to be honest, you're awesome, awh!

**Naylaan **– hahah, this one's even shorter, sorry darling, haha, this was something! Thank you so much for the review! Hayley's hot but she's gotta find another guy, Klaus is taken!

**ilovetvd **– she's not being evil, awh, I think she's trying to protect her daughter in the wrong way haha

**Guest **– I know I know, tryna build the drama, Looool but I'm sure this chapter was a little more realistic, I don't know, I just write, hahaha. I'm all for girlpower, trust me and I'm sure you're gonna love Care after this one, mwaha! Awh, no I'm not offended, I accept all opinions, tee-hee. Thank you and I will take that in, promise hehe. P.S – add your name, calling you 'guest' is kinda rude, haha xo

**tracyx11** – hello lovely, that my friend is dedication! Thank you for reviewing and we'll see what happens won't we, hahah, I hope you liked this chapter.

_A massive, awesome thank you to;_

Jwakeel,BlueBoxAngel, fifteen21, yadyforever, Alaric'sRing, angelrocker20092009, KatieDesignerShades, 09, Babi, daniellands, HisGirlMonday, Chibiss, helimoen, thisfeelslikefallinginlove, Bet's Pifi, 7, louisesmith89, Vampirediarieslover19, mysf, tracyx11, Ashes Mercy Tatum & Siren's Fire for either following 'Don't Leave Me' or adding 'Don't Leave Me' to their favourite list!

I found out you could follow/favourite an author, I don't know what I was reading before but thank you if you did, follow or 'favourite' me hahaha xo till next time…

**-little-ol-me**

xo


	10. CHAPTER NINE

**Hope you guys had a beautiful Easter! **

**I was going to write a list of names for people to dedicate this chapter to and thought it would be dedicated to anyone that's ever reviewed or followed or put this story on their favorite list 'cause you're the reason I'm still writing and you're the reason I'll keep going! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

'We are gathered here today to witness Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes join in matrimony before the Lord. Marriage is a valued sacrament between a couple; today we are here to witness these two people promise to keep each other's virtues by committing themselves to each other and to God that they will both keep His word,' the priest began to speak and Caroline smiled as Tyler turned to look at her once again. A burning feeling moved inside Caroline as she watched his loving eyes carefully. 'Who gives this woman to this man?' he asked and Caroline felt her father squeeze her hand.

'I Do,' Bill spoke up and Caroline smiled, kissing his cheek lightly before taking Tyler's hand.

'Very well before we begin the ceremony, is there any man, woman or child that has any just reason or cause of why these two should not be lawfully wed, speak now or forever hold you peace,' the priest announced and Caroline felt herself tense but released a breath once the priest moved on. Tyler looked at Caroline quizzically before he smiled down at her, earning himself a smile in return.

'I love you,' he mouthed and grinned when Caroline's cheeks began to change color.

'If you could repeat after me please, I, Tyler Lockwood…'

'I, Tyler Lock-' Tyler tried but was interrupted by a loud bang that caused the whole congregation to turn toward the back of the church. Caroline saw Tyler turn but remained still as she felt a familiar ache.

'Must you be so dramatic brother?' Kol spoke with a grin on his face and Caroline began to breathe deeper turning as she attempted to steady her pacing heart.

'Is there a reason for your disruption Mr…?' the Priest started and Caroline turned cold once she saw the smirk she knew all too well.

'Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson and yes there's a reason,' he stated.

'And that reason is?'

'I object against this marriage,' Klaus answered effortlessly, walking down the aisle smugly and Caroline tried to find any emotion in his blue eyes but sighed dejectedly as he shut her off completely.

'On what grounds Mr. Mikaelson?' the priest inquired, an agitated tone behind his voice and Klaus chuckled to himself.

'Caroline Forbes is my wife.'

**FLASHBACK**

'_Klaus! Are you seriously making fun of me right now?' Caroline pouted hitting Klaus with yet another pillow as he continued to laugh at her. 'Klaus!'_

'_My love, it is not a matter of life and death!' _

'_Yes it is! She stole it, she knew I wanted it, I told everybody and she had the nerve to take it!'_

'_Caroline, do you not think you're exaggerating here my love!'_

'_Do you want that date tomorrow?' she retorted and Klaus stopped laughing, sighing as he walked toward Caroline. _

'_My love-'_

'_No,' Caroline pouted and Klaus smiled holding her hands in his. 'Don't try that cute thing with me!'_

'_What cute thing?' Klaus teased as he moved his hands around her waist. _

'_You know,' Caroline tried to argue but quickly held her breath when he placed his forehead against hers. 'You're using your good looks to get you out of this!'_

'_Good looks? Love, it has nothing to do with my looks, it's the charm,' Klaus whispered and Caroline moved her hands around his neck. _

'_What charm?' Caroline teased and Klaus smiled along with her, placing his lips on hers softly. 'How am I going to survive a whole week without you?' she asked softly once he pulled away and Klaus sighed. _

'_I've asked myself that question enough times to drive me insane my love,' he answered and Caroline placed her head on his chest. 'Caroline,' he began after they stood embraced for a while. 'Come with me,' he stated and she quickly looked up to him. 'Come with me to Milan. You've always said you wanted to travel, this will be the perfect time to start.'_

'_Klaus, I can't. There's school and my mom would never let me go, I-I-'_

'_Caroline Forbes, take a chance with me,' he said softly whilst holding Caroline's head in his hands. 'School will be here when we come back and I will speak to your mother, that I can assure you. If she says no, I will not speak of it again.'_

'_Klaus-'_

'_Caroline,' he interrupted and moved to kiss her softly once again. Caroline allowed a small moan to escape as he entered his tongue in her mouth, holding her closer to him. 'Take a chance with me,' he whispered again once he had pulled back, placing a small kiss on the crown of her neck. Caroline sighed as she leaned on him once again as her thoughts rumbled in her mind. She had been seeing Klaus for two months now; she couldn't possibly go to Milan with him. Her mom would never allow it and then there was Bonnie and Elena, they'd never forgive her if she went, hell they were barely talking to her now. 'Stop thinking.'_

'_I can't stop thinking,' Caroline admitted putting her hand through her hair. _

'_Do you remember the day I told you I fancied you?'_

'_Which time?' Caroline teased and Klaus rolled his eyes. 'Sorry, yes I do.'_

'_What made you say yes after the billionth time?' Klaus exaggerated and Caroline giggled as she remembered Klaus' constant persisting. 'Spare me Caroline.'_

'_You told me I'd regret it if I didn't, you said I'd forever wonder whether or not we would've worked, you said I should "take a chance",' Caroline said with a smile on her face and Klaus stared at her in awe. _

'_Till this day your beauty amazes me my love,' Klaus complimented and Caroline's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. 'Caroline Forbes what have you done to me?' he asked and Caroline bit her lip as she put her hands around his neck once again. _

'_I've tamed Niklaus Mikaelson,' Caroline announced with a proud grin and Klaus growled under his breath._

'_Where is that ring again my love?' Klaus asked and Caroline's eyes opened wide, her eyes red with anger. 'Caroline, l-'_

'_I hate you Klaus!' Caroline yelled and reached for another pillow but once she turned, he had already ran from her. 'Klaus!' she screamed and followed his booming laugh. 'Man, I hate you!'_

'_You love me!' he teased but Caroline felt her heart flutter as she continued to chase after him._

**END FLASHBACK**

'What the hell are you talking about?' Tyler yelled and Klaus raised his hands with a fake plea for mercy.

'Let him get to that part will you!' Kol replied and moved to stand beside his brother with a proud look on his face.

'Haven't you caused my daughter enough grief Klaus?' Liz spoke up and Klaus' gaze fell on her. 'Haven't you done enough?'

'See the problem is Sherriff Forbes, I'd be more than happy to let this beautiful woman marry this ma-dog, whichever you'd prefer but you see I would like to move on with my life also but it seems I cannot do that until I am no longer married,' Klaus told her.

'So you just realized you were married to my daughter on the day of her wedding?' Liz inquired.

'Well no, not really but then I thought this would be more entertaining.'

'I tried to talk him out of it, I thought he should've done it at the honeymoon but we all know Nik and his morals!' Kol joked and Caroline turned to stare at him.

'Why are you doing this?' she spoke for the first time. 'I signed those papers.'

'On the wrong place,' Klaus informed her and their eyes met, blue on blue, anger versus emptiness. Caroline closed her eyes when she realized he was looking at her. 'You are simply breath taking, as always.'

'You have no right to be here.'

'Are you not pleased to see me Caroline?'

'Excuse me, I have another wedding t-'

'Well, we mustn't hold up the man, the wedding is off ladies and gentlemen, another time perhaps?' Klaus announced to the congregation and Caroline felt her blood boil moving to slap Klaus across the face.

'Caroline!' both Bonnie and Liz said shocked and Klaus held Caroline's angry eyes.

'I forgot how charming you could be,' he forced and Caroline felt her heart beat faster as he moved his hand toward her. 'But you of all people know that was a very stupid mistake.'

'What will you do Klaus? You can't hurt me, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried,' Caroline replied confidently and Klaus moved his head to the side to study her.

'I would never harm a hair on your precious body,' he commented looking down at her dress, admiring every curve it held. 'But I know you better than anyone ever will. You want to marry this man to fill that empty hole in your heart? Go ahead, I give you my blessing but you will not do it if you still carry my name.'

'I love Tyler,' Caroline threw and Klaus chuckled.

'Who are you fooling love? Do you really think this, this thing you wish to call a man will make you happy? You could never be with a boring man sweet Caroline,' Klaus stated moving to touch her cheek but Caroline slapped it away quickly.

'You don't know what you're talking about,' Caroline growled.

'But I do don't I? Tell me, do you picture me whilst you make love to him?' he asked and Caroline moved her hand across his cheek once more, earning a cold grin from the man she'd once loved.

'Niklaus, that's enough.'

'Come on Kol, Caroline can handle herself. She's a new woman now,' Klaus mocked and Caroline shook her head.

'Klaus-'

'Why are you defending me Kol? Weren't you the one that brought him here? You allowed him to walk in here when you knew what this meant to me!'

'He's my brother,' Kol defended and Caroline scoffed.

'That's your excuse! That's Rebekah's excuse! Get some new material!'

'Why don't you argue with who you really want to argue with Caroline?' Kol asked and Caroline watched as the eyes of the congregation watched her every move.

'You said you had my back!' Caroline argued and Kol shook his head.

'I wronged you and I apologized. You want to hold that against me forever, then go ahead but you seem to forget that Niklaus may have left you but he left the rest of us too! You think you're the only one that lost James?'

'Kol,' Liz warned and Caroline stood still.

'Don't you dare mention his name!'

'Why? Is he not my nephew? Rebekah's nephew! Nik's son!'

'Why are you doing this Kol?' Caroline demanded.

'Because my family cannot move on until you let my brother go,' he lied and Klaus turned, seeing it immediately.

'I let him go! I let him go years ago! I let him go six months ago! I am here because I let him go!' Caroline yelled.

'Miss Forbes, perhaps you should sort your issues elsewhere,' the priest suggested and Caroline sighed.

'I'm so sorry, I can't do this,' Caroline cried holding her dress. 'I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'm sorry for everything!'

'Caroline, this isn't your fault,' Tyler spoke up, moving to put his hand around Caroline and Klaus' eyes glistened with jealousy. 'We'll fix this, I promise.'

'What did I tell you about promises love?'

'I think you've done enough Klaus!' Liz yelled and Klaus smiled.

'Elizabeth Forbes, you look beautiful. Please tell me you still make those adorable cupcakes!'

'Klaus!'

'Oh splendid; it's the whole family! Rebekah, I was just speaking to Liz about her cupcakes!'

'Nik, what are you doing?' she demanded.

'I have come to claim my wife,' Klaus answered smoothly and Caroline shook her head.

'I am not your wife,' she spat.

'Klaus, this isn't the way,' Rebekah reasoned.

'Niklaus, leave Caroline, you will sort this matter out another time,' Elijah spoke and he met Caroline's eyes. 'I apologize Caroline, for the disturbance my brother has caused. Once you have signed the papers, I am sure we can compensate for the activities of today!'

'I don't want your money Elijah,' Caroline told him coldly and Elijah nodded, understanding her anger.

'I think it's best you all leave,' Liz stated.

'What's the point mom? The wedding's off, it would've never worked anyway, he would've never allowed it. Even if he wasn't here, he'd be in here,' she expressed pointing to her mind and Klaus looked up to meet her eyes.

'My sweet Caroline,' Klaus whispered and Caroline watched as he made his way out of the church with Rebekah following closely.

'Congratulations Caroline, you've done it again!'

'He walked in here and ruined my wedding and you're here screaming at me? I'm sick of all of you, all you've done since the day I met you is tear my life piece by piece. I finally get a chance to be happy and here you are!'

'You think all these people are here for you Care? Is that not Bonnie? The girl that left you because she didn't like your boyfriend! Elena, the beautiful brunette that tried to sleep with your current fiancée,' Kol yelled and the congregation began to murmur whilst Caroline hid her head in Tyler's chest. 'Who was there when you had no one? Who was there when you needed help?'

'I had no one because of you!' Caroline threw back and Kol scoffed.

'If they were so true they would've never left in the first place.'

'Kol-'

'No Lijah! I've had enough, I'm tired of being perceived as the villain, I'm tired of people blaming my brother for walking out, assuming he did it because he wanted to. You know Niklaus better than anyone Caroline and I thought you understood him but it's clear that you don't.'

'Kol t-'

'What the hell are you talking about Kol?' Caroline interrupted.

'He didn't blame you for James' death you stupid girl. He blamed you for his pain, for breaking the promise you made to him after you found out about James, that he would never feel the pain he felt when Henrick passed. You complain that you broke, that he left you stranded and broken but he broke too. I'm not saying my brother is perfect but he isn't the villain you portray him to be!'

'Kol, that's enough,' Liz whispered as she watched the emotions on Caroline's face.

'You want to marry him, go ahead, I only wish for you to be happy Caroline but you marry him and you let us go also, you will move on and forget about us, about me,' Kol expressed and Caroline's heart heaved as she saw the tears in his eyes, in all her years of knowing Kol Mikaelson, she had never seen him so broken.

'Kol, we should go,' Elijah said softly, putting a hand on his brother and Kol nodded.

'I have lost my brother, I have lost my nephew and I fear I may lose my brother,' Kol started. 'You asked me why I was here. Why or how I would or could do this to you. The answer is simple Caroline; I do not know if I can lose my sister also,' Kol whispered bowing his head lightly before he turned and left with Elijah, leaving lingering tears in Caroline's eyes.

'Care-'

'I'm sorry,' Caroline said quickly, holding her dress once again before she ran out of the church.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Caroline, you in here?' Bonnie spoke softly and slowly walked into Caroline's small room. 'Care?'

'Yeah I'm here,' Caroline answered and continued to look out of the window, holding a small doll to her chest. 'Kol got this for James when he came back from the hospital but Klaus got really mad 'cause it wasn't for little babies and I remember how Kol looked so disappointed so I decided kept it, hoping to give it to James when he grew up.'

'Care, you don't have to feel guilty, that family have done nothing but ruin your life,' Bonnie reasoned and Caroline shook her head.

'Have they Bonnie? They came into town, no one knew them and yet we decided they were bad people. I got with Klaus and both you and Elena stopped talking to me 'cause you didn't like him. Esther and Mikael offered to pay for school, so I could do something in fashion. They bought everything for the wedding 'cause they knew my mom couldn't pay for everything. They allowed me into their home and gave me the privacy I needed. They treated me like their own Bon, they treated me like family-'

'They walked out on you Care or are you forgetting that?'

'I didn't say they were perfect but you walked out on me didn't you Bon?' Caroline inquired turning to face her friend and Bonnie remained silent, bowing her head down in shame.

'You know I said I was s-'

'They said they were sorry too,' Caroline interrupted.

'Caroline, what are you doing? You're letting them get to you again, why do you-'

'You don't get it Bon. You'll never get it. Kol was right, you guys left me just like they left me. I'm tired of being this pathetic girl people keep throwing around. I allowed James' death to make me weak, I lost myself and I hoped Tyler will find me. Klaus came back into my life and I fought him, day in, day out because I didn't want him to hurt me again, I was weak. Back to Mystic Falls and here I am talking to you, trying to be civil to Elena just so you could bring me back but I realized something Bon…' Caroline spoke and she turned to face Bonnie. 'I've got to find me. I'm tired of wondering and asking people not to leave me Bon.'

'What are you saying Caroline? You can't go back to them Care!'

'I'm not going back to them Bon but I'm not going to pretend everything's alright with you and Elena because I don't want to be alone.'

'Caroline, I want us to be OK, I didn-'

'You didn't mean to hurt me, you're sorry and you would never do it again. I know Bonnie but I'm done.'

'Caroline…'

'I'll see you around Bonnie,' Caroline dismissed as she turned toward the window once again. She knew what she was doing; she was getting herself back and to do that she had to start again, she had to start afresh. She moved to her dressing table and dialled the number on the phone waiting in anticipation.

'Caroline, how did I know you'd call!'

'Whatever, I need a favour!'

'I'm all yours.'

* * *

BOOO! I am incredibly sorry this was late, I was on holiday I got back a few hours ago and said I wouldn't do it to youse again so here it is, I'm sorry if it wasn't good mer the next chapter is where this thing begins? Haha, I'm tired so I'm talking rubbish but yeah…

I missed a guest's review last time and I just wanted to apologize wah I didn't see but if you're still reading this; you guys don't know how James died yet but it shall be mentioned promise and the other guest; I don't know if it's the same one but I get what you're saying and I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible so if you have any tips message me or something tee-hee :')

_Your Reviews then;_

**HollisterandGames** – haha, I would have loved her to but I wanted to move it along a little so yeah, thanks for the idea though

**Aaaammber** – Klaus is mean, evil yes I'm pretty sure I'd beat him too but you know, Caroline was different here, haha

**BlueBoxAngel** – don't cry, awh love! Haha, is this any better haha

**ChelseaBaby91 **– awh don't be sad love, haha! Thank you so much darling and here it is! They were both here, yaay!

**glevez25** – why thank you :') watcha think of this one?

**Mystery Girl3** – right! I need to be in one of those haha, I'd be the one watching, thank you so much

**Cridward2012** – omgg, how can you say that, thank you so much lovely :') it means a lot!

**AllThePossibilities** – he was tryna make her made, haha, yeah exactly, it was better for her! That's gonna start soon yaaay!

**jessierob** – awh darling, haha, thank you so much! He wants Care to hate him but he's jealous of Tyler, this guy has issues man! You agreed with the enemy! Haha! I wanted him to beat the hell out of Tyler so I'm suer Elijah did too, haha! I couldn't resist, that one was for you hehe. Awh, thank you so much and I don't mind your reviews, they always get a grin on my face and they keep me going, so thank you

**CSIGetteBlue **– awh, haha, I'm sorry

**DreamsBeatReality** – I will don't you worry, might dedicate a chapter to you for being so awesome, haha, and I know but he wanted her to hate him

**Sissi Martin** – I have a trick up my sleeve, mwaha and I didn't want them to be so far from the characters we know so I'm glad I'm doing something right, thanks

**RavieSweetie316 **– woaah! Thank you so much, wow, that's amazing! Thank you so much for this, it means a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**delenawolves** – that is is, haha, thank you so much for reviewing

**sailor cuandie** – hahaha, thank you so much, I'm glad you like it

**redbudrose** – thank you love

**TheDreamy – ** hello, haha, thank you so much and I'm glad you like it

**firstbornelegacy** – thank you, haha I'm glad you like it

**Frenchie12 **– I think I would hate him too if he did this to Care on the show but he was tryna protect her? It's better she hate him than she fall for him only for him to hurt her or even worse in his mind, she might hurt him again

**EmmaRedVelvet** – awh lovely, don'y cry! Hahaha, it shall be an interesting ending, that I can assure! Mwahaha, hehehe I like Kol

**Caseyrreyes **– thank you so much haha

**EmaleeKaye** – thank you :')

**tracyx11** – yup! But about last week, that was beautiful, we cannot deny that! I shall very soon, in the next couple of chapters I think! Awh, thank you so much!

**summer1234** – I hate forwood darling, don't you worry, you will get your wish, haha

**cookies12** – thank you and I didn't sorry!

**Kaj** – thank you so much and I know right! He better bring his self back from the dead!

**anna **– hehehe, thank you so much!

**Kate **– hahaha, thank you so much, I'm glad you like it lovely.

**VD **– thank you so much love, it honestly means so much, awh man! And she really didn't and yeah I know what you mean, haha

**sexycar **– I know right! I dug my grave and now I must fill it with greatness or this will suck! Haha, I am gonna after this, she does and I think she'll find it after this.

**ilovetvd** – being ill sucks right? Ah, but LOL, thank you so much, it was amazing, the episode was epic!

**narelclollie **– I had so much fun writing that, I don't think you understand, haha, I'm glad you like it though! And thanks for the reviews on the other chapters, hehe

_A thank you to;_

Idayaisling, evans 4 life, blackdragon1216, TVDobsessesion106, RavieSweetie31, Random-ness2495, ILoveELijahMikaelson, Ceruleanpink, CSIGetteBlue, Astra 12, zingolies, vvLone, oblviousnothings, TheDreamy, Nostalgic0321, bookfreak25, amsgirl, junglejuice, sandys18, hannenmonsen, KlarolineforeverX, valynn10, justkeeplaughing, notirous89, Bright645, EmmaRedVelvet, jcclarice and DancerChick408 for either following 'Don't Leave Me' or putting 'Don't Leave Me' on their favourite list or for following me!

I'm sorry again and I honestly hope I've done you guys justice! *sigh* I need to go to bed now so goodnight lovelies;

**-little-ol-me**

xo


	11. CHAPTER TEN

**For anyone that was confused last week;**

A lot of you were confused and I'm sorry, I was half asleep so I get what you mean, anyway. Events of the chapter were; Caroline and Tyler were about to get married when Klaus interrupted of course and told her that she hadn't signed the divorce papers properly and if you don't then technically the divorce won't count. Kol is upset with Caroline because he views her as his sister and he feels that if she were to marry Tyler, he would lose her. Caroline left the alter and ran away. Bonnie found her and Caroline told her that she now wants to get her life on track and then she called a mysterious caller.

I hope that clears things up, if you have any more questions, please review or message me and I'll explain, if not, I'll re-write the chapter.

***sighhhh* back to school tomorrow so I'm depressed, haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

'Mom!' Caroline called out placing her bags on the floor. 'Mom, I'm home!' she yelled and walked toward her living room in search for her mother only to be greeted with silence and a not informing her that Liz wouldn't be home until later that night. Deciding against unpacking Caroline dialed her most recent number.

'Are you home safe?'

'Yes and I had an amazing time, I really needed that,' Caroline admitted and felt her lips turn up as memories passed in her head.

'Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I told you it was hard to resist me,' he joked and Caroline laughed walking out of her home with a destination in mind.

'Well, I did a good job of that so it couldn't have been that bad,' Caroline teased and heard a light chuckle in response. 'Anyways, thanks again Matt, I honestly had the experience of a life time,' Caroline stated and Matt let out a sarcastic cry. He had asked Caroline to assist him to an event in Bora Bora prior the wedding but Caroline had been hesitant to accept. After the events at her wedding, Matt had her on the first plane to Bora Bora.

'I am glad, the people there loved you,' Matt confessed and Caroline beamed, remembering all the editors, models and photographers she'd met. As well as bonding with Matt, she'd formed a friendship with Lexi and Caroline soon realized the girl was just as fun as she had hoped her to be. Caroline was grateful that Tatia wasn't present, something about that girl annoyed Caroline and she couldn't explain why.

'Well, I've got to go but I'll call you when I need another trip,' Caroline said once she faced the large Lockwood manor.

'I knew you were using me for my money,' Matt sighed and Caroline giggled as she walked toward the front door. 'Anyway Caroline, I'll talk to you soon. Say hello to the family of devils,' he added before hanging up and Caroline shook her head.

Whilst she'd been away for two weeks, it seemed as though the Mikaelsons decided they would make their trip to Mystic Falls permanent. Her mother had informed her of the disapproval the townspeople showed toward the Mikaelsons and Caroline could only imagine the stress her mother was faced with. The young blonde rang the doorbell and only had to wait a couple of seconds before Mrs. Lockwood opened the door. Caroline watched as a look of shock, then anger, fear and finally a scowl sat on the Carol's face.

'Caroline,' she forced and opened the door, allowing Caroline into the large house. 'When did you get back?' she inquired as she walked Caroline into the living room, instructing one of the maids to call Tyler.

'I just got back, I thought I'd talk to Tyler and explain things,' Caroline said and Carol watched closely as the young blonde that broke her son's heart played with the engagement ring on her finger.

'I doubt there's much to explain is there?' Carol questioned and Caroline's eyes snapped to hers quickly. She could see the anger that hid behind her mask, Carol was angry and she had the right to be. Caroline had walked out of the wedding and she couldn't expect the Mayor of Mystic Falls to simply forget that.

'Caroline, Mom,' Tyler greeted alerting the both of them of his presence and Caroline bit the inside of her lip, turning to face Tyler. He looked rough, almost as if he hadn't slept and the sight alone increased the guilt that passed through Caroline's veins.

'Excuse me,' Carol said quickly once she witnessed the exchange Tyler and Caroline held. Caroline watched as Tyler's mom left the room, leaving her and Tyler in a still and uncomfortable silence.

'So…you're back!' Tyler exclaimed with heavy sarcasm in his tone and Caroline sighed. 'Please, sit, I'm sure you have a lot to justify yourself!'

'Justify myself?' Caroline asked. 'I'm here to explain, I have nothing to justify myself for! I was publically embarrassed in front of this whole town, I think me running out of there is the least of your concerns!'

'My concerns Care? You want to know what my concerns are? I'll tell you! My fiancé is still married to her ex-husband, she ran out of our wedding day and took a plane to Bora Bora with a guy I don't even know, her ex-husband or husband is now living minutes away from me and she's here yelling at me, telling me what the hell my concerns should be!' Tyler yelled and Caroline sighed, she'd known Tyler long enough to know if she yelled, he'd only yell louder.

'I'm sorry Tyler,' Caroline whispered, looking at him. 'I'm sorry for everything, I brought this onto you, I created this burden in your life and I'm sorry.'

'Did you ever love me Care?' Tyler demanded and Caroline saw the sadness in his brown eyes.

'I did,' she said choosing to be honest. 'At least I told myself I did but I don't know Ty. You helped me overcome so much, you stayed with me when nobody else did and you still stood beside me when you realized I didn't love you the way you wanted me to,' Caroline expressed, moving to hold Tyler's hands. 'I do love you Ty, you're an amazing person and what you've done for me, I could never forget-'

'Spare me Care.'

'No,' Caroline said sternly, moving her hands to hold his face whilst tears played in her eyes. 'I love you, but I don't love you the way you need me to. You tried to fix a broken soul Tyler, that's all I was and you did a little but I've got to do it on my own, I don't need my hand held anymore. You've become my best friend Ty and I can't wait for you to find someone who's worthy of your love!'

'When did you know? Was it when he showed up again?' Tyler asked her as he moved away from her and toward the home bar.

'I don't see how that m-'

'Caroline,' he interrupted and watched her closely. 'When did you know you didn't love me?' he repeated and Caroline inhaled a large breath as a tear fell from her eye, she hated doing this to him, he didn't deserve it.

'The day you asked me to marry you,' she whispered and hung her head in shame once he let out a mortified gasp.

'You strung me along for that long! You led me on because you didn't want to be alone!' Tyler screamed and Caroline closed her eyes knowing she needed to do this.

'It wasn't like that,' she tried but was quickly interrupted by Tyler's scoff.

'Of course it wasn't! I was stupid enough to believe you were over that fool! You called his name out when you slept and I thought it would go away! I was so blind! You never stopped loving the man that broke your heart!' Tyler yelled, throwing the glasses that lay on the counter of the bar on the floor and Caroline took a step back, seeing the rage in his eyes.

'This isn't about him Tyler! This is about you and me!'

'You and me? Tyler and Caroline? You don't get it do you Care! It's always been about him! No matter who you're with, you will never get rid of him. You'll use James as an excuse but sooner or later, whoever is with you will realize that they will never be enough as long as you compare everyone you're with to him!'

'I never compared him to you,' Caroline expressed, feeling her blood boil at the mention of James' name. 'Never have I ever compared Klaus to you!'

'No?'

'Klaus was my past and he will remain there! I didn't come here to talk to you about Klaus, I came here because I can't hurt you anymore!' Caroline reasoned and Tyler smiled a cold smile. Caroline watched as he moved toward her slowly, holding her face in his hands like she had done earlier.

'You came here to make yourself feel better Care. You didn't come here for me, you didn't come here to explain yourself, you came here because you don't want the guilt to eat you up,' Tyler whispered and Caroline closed her eyes, pulling away from Tyler. He watched as she slowly removed the ring from her finger, placing it on the table lightly.

'I'm sorry Tyler, I didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated and I can only hope you'll forgive me one day,' she said and kissed his cheek softly before she began to leave the Lockwood home.

'Care,' he called out softly and Caroline turned to see his broken form, only adding to her guilt. 'Answer me honestly?' he insisted and the young blonde nodded slowly, watching his movements. 'Did I ever stand a chance?'

'At one point, I think you did,' she replied in a soft whisper and turned around, leaving the Lockwood house with her head held high. She had sorted one problem and now it was time to sort another however Caroline was unsure of whether she'd be as successful with this one as she was with Tyler.

She was going to face Niklaus Mikaleson.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'What the hell are you doing here?' Caroline inquired as soon the door opened to reveal the olive skinned brunette in minimal clothing and she quickly remembered why she found the girl annoying.

'I should be asking you that, are you stalking me or something?'

'Stalking you? That's rich! I'm looking for Klaus,' Caroline said, emphasizing his name so he could come out of wherever he was.

'You know Niklaus Mikaelson? What did he do? Sleep with you then leave you? Hate to break it to you but there's only one woman in his life and you're looking right at her,' came the response and Caroline chuckled. 'I don't see what's funny Casey,' the brunette dismissed and Caroline rolled her eyes, growling with her lack of patients.

'My name is Caroline. Go in there in your skimpy little outfit and tell Niklaus that his wife is here,' Caroline almost growled and watched as Tatia's eyes opened wide with shock. 'Yeah, that girl, that's me,' she said and smiled widely when Tatia turned walking in fury toward the living room. Caroline sighed proudly and allowed herself into the house she'd once called home. She hadn't been here since…

'Caroline?' a familiar voice spooked her and she turned to look at Stefan, a wide grin on his face. 'What the hell are you doing here?' he asked but embraced her in a hug nonetheless.

'Trying to fix my life, I don't know. How are you? Last I checked you were meant to be in Italy?' she inquired and he shrugged dismissively. 'She really has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?' Caroline stated and Stefan rolled his eyes.

'Shut up, how are you, I heard the drama with the wedding and Klaus and Kol. Fate must really hate you huh? You find out you're still married to Niklaus Mikaelson on the day of your wedding,' Stefan sighed and Caroline chuckled but it quickly ended when the click of heels moved toward them.

'Caroline?' Rebekah inquired stunned and Caroline looked up at her. 'What are y-'

'Doing here? I'm looking for your brother,' Caroline answered and Rebekah and Stefan shared a nervous look before turning to face Caroline.

'Maybe you should come back another time…'

'What Stefan means is Klaus is y-y-you know er…'

'He's just handling business.'

'Sleeping,' Rebekah and Stefan responded simultaneously and Caroline's eyebrows raised, watching the both of them squirm before her.

'Handing business with that whore or sleeping with that whore? Which one is it?' Caroline asked and Rebekah and Stefan watched her carefully. 'Don't worry, I've already met Tatita,' she said with venom in her tone.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous love,' his voice rang in her ears and she turned, watching the satisfied grin on his face widen once he held her eyes.

'Jealousy would require me caring,' Caroline bit back and Klaus shook his head, obviously pleased with himself.

'My love, you wound me,' he tried and Caroline sighed.

'Listen, I want to go home and eat and I'm sure you want to go back to your whore so can we just talk so I can stop looking at your face?'

'That's our cue to leave,' Stefan said hurriedly, pushing Rebekah away from the scene and toward the Mikaelson kitchen. Caroline's gaze followed them slowly before she averted her eyes back to the man before her. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed but Caroline was grateful of the fact he had the decency to wear a shirt.

'Would you like a drink sweetheart?'

'Ca-ro-line,' the blonde annunciated and Klaus chuckled to himself. 'And no, I don't want a drink. I just want to sort this thing out so I can finally get you out of my life!'

'And why would you want to do that, Caroline,' he said teasing her and Caroline watched as he took slow steps toward her until he was only inches away from her. 'You smell incredible my love,' he whispered and Caroline closed her eyes, trying to regain her strength but the sound of a throat clearing brought her back to consciousness as she stepped away from him.

'Klaus, let's go back to bed,' Tatia's screech came and Caroline shot her a death glare, making sure all her anger was present at that moment.

'I'm busy or is that not apparent to you?'

'Baby, I want you! Come on, she can wait!' Tatia pleaded moving to hold Klaus in her arms, assuring he looked at her and not Caroline. 'Please,' she whispered softly and moved his lips to hers quickly. Caroline watched in disgust as she threw her tongue in his mouth only to be pushed away by Klaus himself. 'Kla-'

'I would love to stay and throw up but seriously, I've got to get going so…'

'Who do you think you are?'

'Do we need to go through this again?' Caroline inquired.

'You're not together anymore so what does it matter! Klaus, come on,' Tatia urged turning to face Klaus who looked amused by the encounter between the two women.

'Did you not please her Klaus? I mean look at her, she's desperate,' Caroline stated with a smile.

'Love, you know I love to please,' Klaus replied returning her smile.

'Oh how I know it,' she responded and watched as Tatia's mouth dropped. 'Tell you what, you go over there, wait like a good girl and he'll be right there. Hell, I could even give you some tips on how to get him excited!' Caroline patronized and watched as fury entered Tatia's gaze.

'You stupid little b-'

'Perhaps it's best you go Tatia, I will join you shortly,' Klaus told her and she groaned, walking away from Caroline who was now laughing to herself.

'You sure know how to pick them!' she mused and watched as a smile sat on his face. He stared at her and admired her beauty, he missed this. Her light laugh in the air, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, her rosy lips, her blue eyes, she looked absolutely beautiful, so radiant. 'What?' she demanded once she realized he was staring at her and Klaus' smile widened. 'What?'

'The last time I saw you laugh that way, you were in my arms and our son was trying to speak,' he answered honestly and Caroline's laugh died down as she memory passed her. She felt a sense of warmth move through her and she smiled lightly at Klaus. 'What matters bought you here love?' he asked after a while and Caroline cleared her throats, hiding the emotions she'd just shown.

'The divorce papers,' she answered simply and Klaus nodded in understanding.

'What about them?'

'We need to sign them,' Caroline stated and a small grin sat on Klaus' face. 'Klaus!' Caroline growled. 'You did not make that up to ruin my wedding!' Caroline exclaimed angrily and she stalked toward him, poking his chest as he stepped back. 'It's not funny!' she cried as Klaus laughed and he raised his hands in surrender.

'Do you honestly think that lowly of me?' Klaus inquired and Caroline growled.

'Yes,' she threw and sighed, looking away from him. 'No.'

'Be my date tonight,' he announced and Caroline's eyes snapped to his immediately, fear in her blue eyes. She shook her head slowly and watched as disappointment settled in his eyes.

'Klaus…'

'You don't have to explain yourself,' he brushed off and Caroline let out a breath, moving away from him so she could think clearly.

'I don't think I've forgiven you Klaus and I can't just forget. I try to hate you and it doesn't work, I try to remind myself of all the bad things you've done, it doesn't work, I try to talk to you civilly and it still doesn't work so the only thing I can do is erase you so I can get my life back.'

'I will send the divorce papers once I have them,' Klaus assured and Caroline nodded, choosing to trust his words.

'Alright, I guess that's it.'

'Of course,' Klaus forced and watched Caroline run a hand through her hair before she shook her head and waved slowly.

'Bye.'

Caroline cursed herself as she walked into her car, her mind was everywhere. She was meant to get the papers and leave, it was an easy job but of course he had to talk and get her head confused. Caroline moaned as she banged her head on her stirring wheel, unaware of the Mikaelson that watched her through the window with a scowl on his features.

**FLASHBACK**

'_No, this was not a date,' Caroline insisted as she walked toward her house with a massive grin on her face. 'I was just helping you out, as a friend, nothing more to it,' she shrugged and Klaus grinned._

'_Do you let all your friends hold you that way love, because if so I will not be a happy man,' he insisted as Caroline stood still in front of the door. 'You look ravishing sweetheart and it's taking every bone in me not to taste those lips of yours,' Klaus stated and watched as a blush settled on Caroline's face. _

'_I think I should go in, I'm pretty sure my mom is watching right now.'_

'_She should watch if she wishes to, she should know how much I fancy her daughter,' he teased playing with Caroline's hair and she rolled her eyes, smiling as she looked away. _

'_You know, Rebekah said I should never trust a guy with an accent, no matter how sexy it is!'_

'_My accent is sexy to you is it love?'_

'_No,' Caroline lied and they both laughed lightly as Klaus took a step toward her. 'What are you doing?' she whispered lightly and watched as his blue eyes trapped her in his gaze. Caroline gasped slightly as their nose touched and his lips grazed over hers before he pulled away._

'_Take a chance Caroline Forbes or regret it forever,' he told her and Caroline looked up at him._

'_You're so sure of yourself!'_

'_That's because I know you'll forever wonder whether or not we would work if you don't give me a go. Come on love, I dare you,' he insisted and saw a glint in Caroline's eyes. _

'_Tomorrow, at the Pageant, that can be our first official date,' she told him and saw a wide grin form on his lips. _

'_I have never been so eager to attend a pageant but it will be my pleasure to assist you Miss Forbes,' he said and leaned down to kiss Caroline only to be interrupted by the door opening. _

'_Mom!' Caroline exclaimed and Klaus turned to look at Liz Forbes._

'_Like mother, like daughter. I see where you get your looks from love,' Klaus complimented and Liz's eyebrow rose. _

'_Don't try that with me Mikaelson. You hurt my little girl and I'll kill you. Get in Care!'_

'_What am I? 15?' Caroline demanded and Klaus chuckled at her childish antics. He watched amazed as she kissed his cheek softly before entering her home._

'_Goodnight love.'_

'_Yeah yeah, goodnight Klaus!' Liz answered and slammed the door leaving a confused Klaus on the other side of the door. _

'_Mom! You're so embarrassing! He was so gonna kiss me!' he heard Caroline yell on the other side._

'_I left you out there for 4 minutes, a child could've been conceived!' Liz retorted and Caroline growled in frustration, only adding to Klaus' pleasure as he walked toward his car feeling happy for the first time in a long time._

**END FLASHBACK**

Caroline parked in front of her house once more and was once again greeted by silence once she'd entered her home. The day had been eventful to say the least; she had finished things with Tyler, at least she hoped that she had and she had also had a civilized conversation with Niklaus Mikaelson.

The image of Tatia flashed in her mind and a scowl settled on Caroline's face. Tatia was with Klaus? She had been invited to Lilly's party so they must be serious right? The girl was gorgeous, Caroline couldn't deny that but the thought of her and Klaus together, disturbed her in more than one way.

Caroline walked into her room and took out her pajamas before walking into the bathroom, planning to soak herself in hot water. Day one of the new Caroline was undergo, she hadn't cried for a stupid reason, she didn't cower to Tyler, she didn't let Tatia walk over her and she didn't let Klaus play with her heart, at least that's what she believed.

'It's just a brand new kind of me,' Caroline sang lightly as she dipped herself into the hot water, allowing all her stresses and worries to disappear as she enjoyed the warm bath. Caroline tilted her head back and allowed the water to set her free.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'She was here?' Kol inquired as he sat on the couch opposite Rebekah. 'Talking to Niklaus freely? No handcuffs? No guns?'

'She laughed with him,' Rebekah said excitedly and Stefan held her to his chest.

'Don't get too excited Bekah, just because they talked doesn't mean they're getting back together. Caroline could never forget what he did, she said so herself!'

'You have absolutely no faith in me do you Stefan?' Rebekah grinned and Kol shook his head.

'This is a bad idea, if they find out!'

'They won't find out! The reason they're not together is because we were stupid enough to allow Klaus to walk out. They both deserve a little happiness.'

'Aren't you forgetting Tatia? Or Tyler?'

'Tyler and Caroline are no more, she wouldn't have come here if they were and as for Tatia, I'm sure we can find somewhere for her to go.'

'I can think of a few places I want her to go,' Kol commented and Rebekah looked up at him in disgust. 'What?'

'You're disgusting!'

'Come on sister! A man can wonder!' he argued and watched as Rebekah shook her head, kissing Stefan lightly before she left the room. 'She acts like she's the saint of the family. We all know she lost her innocence at the age o-'

'I dare you to finish that Kol, you'll lose your tongue quicker than you can say your name!'

'Do you have such little faith in me Bekah?' Kol demanded and Stefan couldn't help but realize how much he sounded like Klaus.

'No,' Rebekah answered.

'I believe she was 16,' Kol slipped and Rebekah's eyes opened with horror. 'I'd love to stay and chat but I also want to stay alive,' he quickly dismissed himself as Rebekah growled, chasing after her brother as he laughed uncontrollably.

'Home sweet home,' Stefan whispered, turning the TV on.

* * *

Hope that was alright lovelies, tee-hee ! This was a somewhat 'lighter' chapter, get your tissues ready next week, haha

_Your reviews;_

**TheIrishShipperholic** – it's alright, haha and of course I will, I'll add a review too, tee-hee

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari** – I didn't want her to be weak anymore but her suicidal thing will come up very soon, the next chapter will exploit that, thanks for reviewing

**sandiw1875** – thank you lovely and it's alright hahah! I know there really isn't but this is Klaroline, anything can happen *sigh*

**winxgirl1997** – you know now, tee-hee and here you are!

**Mystery Girl3** – hahaha, she did didn't she, she's a new reformed woman I guess, I don't know!

**Caseyrreyes **– awh darling! Thank you so much, honestly!

**DreamsBeatReality** – he wants her back but he wants her to move on, this guy has some serious issues, he should see someone" haha

**Sissi Martin** – awh, I'm glad you did and yeah, haha, thank you for reviewing

**redbudrose **– I know but I think they want their brother's happiness and the only way to do that was to ruin Caroline's wedding which sucks but heyho! And he doesn't want to lose Caroline, he feels marrying Tyler will mean he loses her.

**JoJo7** – he wants her back but he wants her to move on! He's a special one isn't he, hahah, and I hope she was alright here.

**BlueBoxAngel** – I know, I think y'all need to cry again though, hahaha

**nagozualdean** – "pathetic routine"; I laughed, I don't know why but hey thanks for the review and I'm glad I'm doing something you like.

**Clarabelle26** – thank you lovely!

**cookies12** – right!

**iessierob** – awh, I'm sorry you were confused, a lot of people were I think but I hope I redeemed myself, haha! Funny girl? Why thank you love, haha and yes I would love Mason to be in this but yeah..he was hot wasn't he *sigh* Rambling is allowed, I don't like Tyler either so it's all accepted love haha! Thank you for reviewing once again, you seem like a laugh to be around :')

**Unspoken Goodbyes** – awh, thank you so much lovely, I'm glad you like it! And I love the name, idk..haha

**Moonshine** – AWH! You too sweetie, thank you so much, awh! Thanks a lot honestly xo

**RippahGoneWolf **– I know merrrr

**SexieJacinta** – awh thank you so much and if you want Bamon, I'll give you Bamon! Right! Yeah I want to beat both of them tbh

**Ela maerlica** – thank you lovely! I'm glad you like it xo

**AllThesePossibilities **– I know! And now you now! Hahaha and I know right, he's so damn stubborn! Tyler's a pleb, I think that's why haha

**Guest** – awh lovely, er….loooool

**lilly **– Here! Here! Here! Haha, thanks a lot love

**Kaj** – thank you so much and haha, he should right!

**Sherry **– appreciate the review love and I hope you enjoyed it!

**StefanxKlaus14 **– awh, hahaha, I'm glad you live it darling! And you're a new reviewer so welcome! Haha, I don't like Tyler everyone, we should have a club, hahaha! Thank you so much

**Naylaan** – hello love, hahaha, where did you go? But awh, thank you so much, you're amazing for reviewing and oh you're a delena fan! I do that too, watch shows 'cause of who I ship, hahaha but I'm glad you liked it darl

**tracyx11** – nope not Stefan and I did but like really early on but hehe, thank you for reviewing doll

**ilovetvd **– she didn't sign the papers at the correct place and awhhhh! That got to me, thank you so much darling, it honestly means a lot.

**Marianne **– thank you darling and haha, that's cute! I know, this family is a special family isn't it? Yeah I'm sure she kinda was, sort of! I did actually, thank you, I hope you did too!

_A massive thank you to;_

, fanfic18, VampGoddess101, Sissi Martin, ily-papo99, shades of blue 262, nangur, nagozualdean, mkittycat1, katherinefyc, buttercup789, Unspoken Goodbyes, MyUniqueWeirdLifeCouldBeABook, Moonshine.40, , Clarabelle26, eam22, SexieJacinta, Purple-Striped-Monkey, Ela maerlica, rain stormraider, Caaroolinee, erickappleid, barbyexb, audrey23, Alixx4, teemarie, EllieDolmanxx, onesoul23, SefanxFlaus14, GreenThaila, .Nicoleta & Januaryawesome for either following 'Don't Leave Me' or placing 'Don't Leave Me' or myself on their favorite list!

Thank you all so much, I am always overwhelmed by your response and now I'll go to sleep because school's back tomorrow! Pray I actually wake up, hahaha, sleep tight angels,

**-little-ol-me**

xo


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Enjoy darls :')**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

'Could you ever forgive me love?' he asked softly and Caroline forced herself to look at him, a far smile in her blue eyes as she studied the longing in his eyes. She held his eyes as she shook her head softly;

'Eventually.'

_**8 Hours Ago**_

'This shall not end well dear sister,' Kol whispered lightly as they watched Caroline park in front of their large house. Mikael and Esther had taken a trip to New York, Elijah was with Katherine and Finn was with Sage and Lilly, the house held the culprits of the plan along with one of the victims..

'This needs to be done,' Rebekah assured as Caroline knocked lightly. The plan would work, Stefan had to simply ensure the young blonde made her way upstairs and all would be swell. It was the perfect time since nobody was going to be in the Mikaelson home and the only ones that would then know of Caroline and Klaus' destination would be Rebekah along with Stefan and Kol.

'If our brother doesn't kill me, I assure he will pay me with a lifetime of misery,' Kol said and Rebekah turned to glare at him.

'Will you put a sock in it!' she demanded and Kol pouted.

'I apologize if I fear for my life,' Kol responded and Rebekah hit his chest causing Kol to groan loudly only to be silenced with Rebekah's hand once footsteps approached them.

'She's coming, shut up,' Rebekah whispered harshly and Kol rolled his eyes, pulling Rebekah's hand from his lips with disgust.

'This will not end well,' he repeated once again as they watched Caroline walk pass the room they were locked in and toward Niklaus' study.

Caroline sighed as she followed Stefan's instructions, he had called her and informed her that Klaus had the divorce papers ready and that she should come and collect them from him, she had to admit she found it peculiar that Stefan had called but she wanted to be free so she made her way to the Mikaelson home.

She entered the study quietly and found that no one was there. A small picture captured her attention and her lips tilted up once her eyes looked at the image before her. The drawing was of Caroline holding James only minutes after he'd been born.

'"Always and Forever",' Caroline read the words below the drawing and sighed as she placed it on the table once again, her mind was still dumbfounded with the fact he had kept the drawing. Caroline stood still for a second before she groaned with inpatients and began making her way back downstairs.

'The earlier, the better,' she heard his voice before she saw him and Caroline followed the voice, only to be met with the room she couldn't brace herself to walk into. Not yet. Not ever. 'I don't think you understand mate, I'm not bloody asking, I'm telling you,' Klaus yelled at whoever was on the phone but Caroline remained frozen as memories tried to haunt her mind. 'You would know if I threatened you.'

'Klaus,' Caroline tried but her voice wouldn't allow her, it was almost like her voice was disappearing the longer she stood in front of the door. 'Klaus,' she forced again and heard his footsteps approach the door. The second the door opened, Caroline was knocked with a wave of emotion as her eyes glazed over the room, everything was untouched, everything was the way she had left it and Caroline felt her heart heave.

'Love?' Klaus inquired and moved to study Caroline, he could tell she was shocked but he could also tell she was trying to hold back tears, he knew her well enough. 'Caroline, what do you need?' he asked her after a moment and began to close the door when she stopped him. Choosing to walk into the haunting room, Caroline pushed past Klaus with each step hitting her like a cold sharp knife. She continued to walk and stopped beside the small crib, biting her tongue as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Her slim body turned to face a confused and rather anxious Klaus.

'Where are the divorce papers?' she demanded.

'I admire your persistency my love but like I told you last night, I will call you when I have the papers,' Klaus replied and Caroline's brows frowned in confusion as she regarded the man before her, did he lie to her?

'So why did you call me here?' she asked and he tilted his head slightly.

'I haven't call-' he started but was interrupted when the large door swung shut, shocking both Klaus and Caroline. 'What the hell?'

'Have fun brother,' Kol's voice reached both their ears and Caroline ran toward the door, attempting to open it with little luck. 'We'll be back soon.'

'Kol, open this damn door!'

'Play nice,' Kol added before his footsteps began to fade. Klaus moved to the window slowly and witnessed as his brother, Rebekah and Stefan entered his car and left his home.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Caroline whispered and reached out for her phone only to curse when she realized she'd given her phone to Stefan earlier. 'They did this! They dragged me here!'

'It seems that way,' Klaus responded and Caroline turned to look at him.

'Why are you so calm?'

'Perhaps it's because I know if their intentions were to lock us in here, they will not let us out because we ask them to,' he answered her question and sighed, moving to sit on the seat that faced the bed.

'Well no offence but I want to get out of here.'

'Do you remember how long it took us to choose a color for this room?' Klaus asked softly, looking at the fading yellow. 'I believe you wanted green was it? A nasty color,' he continued chuckling to himself.

'We're not doing this Klaus,' Caroline stated and his eyes snapped to hers in seconds.

'Are we not? Would you prefer we sat in absolute silence whilst we wonder when my siblings and Stefan will return?'

'What do you want us to do? Sit here and share memories? No, I'm good thanks!' Caroline bit back and heard a humorless laugh leave Klaus' lips. 'Where's your whore? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to open the door for you.'

'Does she honestly bother you that much?'

'Bother me? She doesn't bother me,' Caroline lied and Klaus' lips turned up into a smirk. 'Drop the smirk. She's just not my favorite person, it has nothing to do with you!'

'I didn't say it did,' Klaus argued and Caroline sighed whilst leaning on the wall beside the door. Caroline hung her head as she analyzed her situation. Being locked in a room with Klaus was not part of the plan, she was meant to simply get the papers and leave. She wasn't meant to be stuck with her ex husband in a room that they had once shared along with their son.

Caroline's head turned to the crib once again and she closed her eyes, it had taken them weeks to build the crib. Klaus thought he knew it all and it took what seemed like a million tries before he finally agreed to get help from Kol, Elijah and Finn. Caroline smiled slightly as she remembered Rebekah and her sitting on the bed, watching as the men worked.

'You didn't touch a thing,' Caroline blurted before she could control herself and Klaus looked up to meet her eyes, a lost look in his blue eyes.

'It felt wrong,' he informed her and Caroline continued to hold his eyes, she could see his inner battle, what he was fighting she didn't know but she moved slowly, sitting on the cold floor and watched as his gaze followed her every move.

'I can see the green from here,' Caroline spoke after a while and Klaus smiled, following her gaze to a small spot on the wall.

'I could only take so much of your nagging,' Klaus admitted and Caroline rolled her eyes.

'I still don't know what's wrong with green! It's a neutral color and I'm sure Jam-' Caroline started but stopped as soon as his name tried to move from her lips. She turned her gaze to the ground as that fateful night flashed before her eyes. The stillness, the crying, the shouting, the pain, the ache; it all flashed in her mind and Caroline held her hand to her heart.

'James,' Klaus spoke, his voice hoarse and Caroline felt her heart tighten. 'You don't speak of him.'

'Can we drop it?'

'Say his name Caroline,' Klaus instructed and Caroline looked up to glare at him but he could see past the anger, her fear begged him to stop but he knew he wouldn't, he couldn't. 'Say it,' he repeated and Caroline shook her head. 'Say his name Caroline,' Klaus pushed and watched a silent tear fall from her eye. 'Say it,' he continued and Caroline shook her head violently, her blue eyes begging him to stop. 'Say i-'

'James,' she chocked loudly and Klaus watched as she put her head in her hands, trying to control the emotions that ran past her.

'Why do you torture yourself Caroline? You don't want to feel and it makes the pain worse.'

'I'm sorry not all of us can run from our problems!' she retorted whilst looking at him coldly.

'Running? You think I'm running? Everywhere I go, he haunts me, I do not go a single day where I don't wish that I would've taken his place. I do not go a second without hearing his laugh or seeing his eyes when he woke. I cannot breathe, I cannot sleep, this pain itself is a punishment worse than death,' Klaus expressed as he looked away from Caroline.

'Klaus…' Caroline began but found that no words left her mouth, a sudden plunge hit her heart and she stood, moving to the bed so she was directly opposite him.

'I was there, at his funeral and I watched as my son, my only living heir was buried miles into the ground and I could do nothing to stop it. The mighty Klaus, the one that could withstand all was in pain, he was weak and he was scared,' he confessed and Caroline saw the tears conjure in his eyes as he met her blue orbs. 'I tried to walk, I tried to move but I was held there as I realized I had not only failed my son but I had also failed you,' he admitted and Caroline's head fell as she looked at the ground.

'I stood there, listening to the pastor's words, watching Rebekah, Kol, Elijah with faces full of remorse, a tear fell from Esther's eye and they asked me to throw dirt into the ground and the only thing I wanted, the only thing I needed was you,' Caroline told him and Klaus watched as she kept her eyes glued to the floor. She let out a humorless laugh that ran a cold chill through Klaus' spine. 'My son was dead and all I could think about was you!' she stated and he could hear the anger in her voice. 'I was putting my son miles into the ground and all I could think about was you!' she exclaimed as she growled, throwing the large covers to the ground.

Klaus watched as anger drove her, he watched her as she moved to the chest of drawers, forcefully opening them before she threw every item inside. She watched as she screamed, moving to knock the area where old diapers laid, where toys sat, where a picture of the three of them hang. He watched as she moved to the crib and pushed it harshly, watching the wood break before she turned to look at him, venom in her blue eyes.

Klaus stood quietly before walking toward her as she watched his every move. She felt him put his hands around him and shook her head, trying to break free. He tightened his grip as she punched his chest, shaking violently as she wanted escape. She saw James' face in the small coffin, his skin pale, his eyes were closed, his body laid still and she remembered falling to the ground. Calling him but he wouldn't reply, he wouldn't open her eyes and all Caroline could do was shake. She wanted to get him out of there but she couldn't – he was gone.

Her baby was gone.

'You promised!' Caroline yelled as she continued to hit his chest. 'You promised me it'd be OK! It wasn't OK! You lied to me!' she continued. 'He's gone. He's never coming back,' she finally released and stopped as Klaus continued to hold her, her every word struck him but he held her in his arms as she finally stopped. He felt her fall and held her as he sat the both of them on the floor, her hands held onto his chest as she buried her face into the side of his neck. 'It will never be OK,' she whispered and Klaus felt her tears on his neck as he continued to hold her rocking her back and forth as he tried to soothe her.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

Caroline quickly woke as another nightmare haunted her dreams and she met Klaus' eyes at once, he watched as she recalled the previous events and she watched as he picked up another glass from the picture she had broken earlier. Caroline released a breath and removed the covers before she walked beside him, picking the pieces in silence.

She couldn't process what had just happened, she had cried in front of him when she promised herself she wouldn't, she had allowed him to get into her head, into her heart, even if it was for a fraction of a second, it still stung, more than anyone would ever know. Beside her Klaus could feel her anger, her pain, her loss and he could only hope to take it away. He had never been able to cope when she cried and to see her that way, it had broken his heart.

He had watched her sleep and he heard his name but he could not feel joy, he could only hate himself more. He could not cause her pain anymore, he could not hurt her, he would not allow himself to. She meant everything to him but he would not watch her hurt any further, it was selfish and inconsiderate. He should've never gone to her apartment in New York, he should've never invited her to Lilly's party, he should've never pushed her away, he should've never returned to Mystic Falls.

The two of them finished and Caroline stood on the edge of the bed, she remembered every night, every day, every waking moment the two of them spent in the room, on that bed, she remembered every hug, every time his hand was around her, every kiss, every joke and she felt her heart clench, she would never feel him again, she couldn't allow it.

'I will leave Mystic Falls, once we have both signed the papers, I will leave you to live your life,' he announced and Caroline turned to look at him, her blood ran cold as soon as the words left his mouth and although her mind told her that this is what she wanted, every fiber in her body disagreed with her.

'You're running again,' Caroline whispered as his words processed in her brain. 'After everything you're running again!'

'Call it what you want,' Klaus shrugged as he sat once again.

'Call it what you want? I can't believe you! After everything, you're just going to run again, run away from your problems, run away from James, you do know he's a drive away, minutes away and I bet you haven't even been there!'

'Do you think it's easy Caroline?' he yelled for the first time and Caroline shook her head, moving closer to him.

'Do I think it's easy? Do you know how many times I have been there, talking to thin air, asking God why he ripped my son out of my life, why that innocent soul was taken from me! What could I have done that was so bad,' Caroline screamed in frustration. 'He would've been three, nearly four, maybe he would've gone to pre-school, who knows!'

'What are you gaining from this Caroline?' Klaus asked her as he looked up at her.

'You think you can push me away now? I let you walk out of that door too many times because you couldn't handle it! I walked with you and held your hand every time you wanted to go see Henrick and yet you can't drive to the cemetery and walk 37 steps to the damn grave to see your son!' Caroline growled, letting out all of her frustrations and she watched Klaus tense at the mention of Henrick.

'Do not involve my brother in this.'

'Say his name Klaus, say his name!' Caroline ordered and walked until she stood right in front of him. 'Say it,' she snarled right in front of him and watched as tears conjured in his blue eyes. 'Doesn't James deserve your tears?' she inquired and his eyes fell to hers instantly. Caroline had hit a nerve, that she knew but she had to do something.

'How could you ask such a question?' he asked her and Caroline clenched her jaw, trying to keep her eyes cold as his tone cut through her heart, she had wounded him. 'How could y-' he tried but shook his head, moving away from her so he stood in front of the window. It was noon now and the sun shone brightly but every nerve in his body was cold. Did she really believe he was that cold? He had thought she knew him more than anyone but perhaps he was wrong, perhaps she didn't know him at all.

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Klaus,' Caroline finally spoke after she had calmed down and she moved beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and her head hung when he shrugged it off almost immediately. 'I didn't mean it,' she reasoned and he turned to look at her, a cold smile on his face.

'No? What did you mean then my love? You think I am so shallow, so cold, so monstrous that I would not shed a tear for my own flesh and blood?' he asked and he quickly took her hand, placing it next to his. 'My blood, your blood, our blood pumped around his body, his heart pumped beat after beat and he carried my legacy and you think I would not shed a tear?'

'Klaus I'-'

'I left Mystic Falls and for everyday after that I have been dead along with him. My heart died when I held my son, my dead son in my arms and I knew I could not do a thing about it. You ask the Gods why they could punish you when it true fact, they were punishing me, they were warning me, they took my brother and they could take my son also. I will live with his death for the rest of my life and I will know it was only I to blame,' he spoke with such hate that Caroline felt a rush of fear run through her.

'Klaus, you're hurting me,' she said softly and he huffed before he released her hand, moving away from her at once. She watched as his whole body shook, she knew she had hurt him but she wanted to, so she could get a reaction, so she could get the truth. 'I told you before that Henrick's death had nothing to do with you and you believed me,' Caroline began as she moved to stand in front of him once again. 'James didn't die because of you.'

'Didn't he my love? What other explanation is there?'

'It was an accident, things like that happen. I know you're hurting but blaming yourself is not going to bring him back, leaving Mystic Falls isn't going to bring him back, leaving me isn't going to bring him back,' Caroline told him and he looked at her.

'I'm leaving for you,' he stated and Caroline shook her head.

'You're leaving because you think I will be happier, you're leaving because you think I won't hurt anymore but that will never happen. You left me last time remember? I know what it feels like to wake up without a purpose, to feel dead, alone, to wonder why someone who was supposed to love you would leave without a second thought. I did bad things Klaus because I couldn't understand why you would leave me,' Caroline admitted and watched Klaus' features darken.

'What did you do Caroline?' he asked and Caroline froze under his gaze, she shook her head, only Klaus would pick out the one part she didn't want to talk about in her whole speech.

'Is that all you heard?' she tried and his eyes narrowed as he studied her carefully, he moved to hold her chin and saw her flinch. He sighed but did it again, moving her chin so she would look at him, his eyes bored onto hers and she held her breath.

'What did you do?' he repeated and Caroline shook her head, her face fell and she felt tears prick her blue eyes. 'Caroline, what did you do?' he inquired with force and she clenched her jaw, closing her eyes as she looked at everything but him.

'Klaus, please,' she begged for the first time and his eyes opened wide, shock evident in his eyes, never had she ever begged, he watched her pleading eyes but he only grew more curious, worried at what his blonde beauty had done in his absence.

'Caroline, please,' he forced as he clenched his jaw and Caroline dropped her gaze along with a tear that she couldn't hold back.

'I was tired,' she began and he heard the shakiness in her voice. 'I didn't want to feel anymore so I…' she tried to say but the words wouldn't form. She hadn't spoken about that night with anyone apart from her mother and even she had looked at her in a different light. She became worried at the little things Caroline did, it wasn't until she was with Tyler that Liz stopped looking at the daughter like she was going t-

'You tried to kill yourself,' Klaus finished for her and Caroline looked at him, more tears leaving her blue eyes.

'Kla-'

'You knew, better than anyone how I felt about that kind of thing! Did you think I could cope? Losing my brother and my wife in the same way? The one person I loved so dearly, the one I cherished and adored and you wanted to take your life?' Klaus inquired, his eyes wide and angry. Caroline watched him walk toward the mess he had cleaned up, she watched him pick up a glass and move to give it to her. 'Do you want to finish the job?' he asked angrily as tears pricked his eyes.

'I was scared and I was alone and I didn't know where you were, I couldn't hand-'

'They're excuses Caroline! You want to take your life? Leave your mother? Leave your friends? Leave me?' he demanded throwing the glass and Caroline screamed at his sudden movement.

'You were gone,' she whispered.

'You would do that out of spite Caroline?' he asked, his teeth clenched as he ran a hand through his hair, agitation filling him.

'I was alone Klaus! I had no one! James was dead, my friends were trying to make me better but it was fake, I tried to call you every day for 78 days, I called Rebekah, I called Esther, I called every soul I knew, anyone that could even tell me whether or not you were OK! All I needed was your voice for three seconds but you were miles away, having fun with who knows who in New York City while I was here dreaming and crying every night because you weren't here! I was weak and pathetic and alone! I stopped being the girl you fell in love with,' she expressed and Klaus froze as he looked at her.

He studied every part of her; her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her arms and legs, her ears, her legs and he wondered how he could've caused her such turmoil.

'I was miles away wondering and dreaming of how I could leave the most important person in my life. I did this to you, I made you change. I took the brightness out of your life, I took your strength, I took what I fell in love with because it was all I had.'

'I want me back Klaus, I can't be this person anymore.'

'Caroline Forbes is strong, she is radiant and she is full of light. She is the Goddess that was sent to me, she is my world. She haunts my every dream with her beauty and she suppresses every evil in me with her love. Caroline Forbes is still there, she's just waiting to be set free,' he told her and Caroline looked up at him with hope.

'How do I set her free?' she questioned and Klaus smiled slightly.

'By facing your biggest fear.'

**-DON'T LEAVE ME-**

'Is it safe?' Kol asked as Rebekah entered the Mikaelson home and she turned to glare at both Kol and Stefan.

'I have never seen you this scared brother,' Rebekah said and chuckled when Kol stood tall, attempting to brush off his fears but it was clear to all of them that facing Klaus' wrath was not at the top of his "to-do" list. 'No noises, is that good or bad?'

'It could be good, meaning they're probably not talking and so they're not doing things I really don't want to see or it could be really bad and Caroline has murdered our older brother and he will forever haunt me for the rest of my life,' Kol responded and Stefan hit his head as soon as he had. 'Ow.'

'Don't be stupid,' Stefan commented as they walked up the large stairs. A light giggle came through the door and Kol's eyebrows rose.

'Either your plan worked or Caroline is now psychotic!'

'Will you shut up!' Rebekah growled and Stefan chuckled as he saw the clear annoyance in Rebekah's features. 'Stefan, speak,' she ordered.

'You've got to be kidding me!'

'Klaus doesn't like me and Caroline hasn't spoken to me in three years,' Rebekah reasoned and Stefan turned to look at Kol.

'Oh are we giving reasons as to why we shouldn't speak?' he inquired and Rebekah rolled her eyes. 'Well for starters, nothing can happen to this face, or this body. My brother Niklaus has never liked me, I'm sure the dream I had about him trying to kill me as a child was real and Caroline, well let's say the last time I meddled in her life to this extreme, she threatened to remove my manhood so I'm sensing me speaking is a very bad idea,' Kol said whilst nodding his head thoughtfully and Stefan sighed, gathering all the courage he could.

'Klaus? Caroline?' he called out and was greeted by a long silence. Caroline and Klaus held mischievous grins as they listened to Stefan, Kol and Rebekah gather the confidence to speak. 'Er…guys?'

'Tell you what mate, if you open this door, I will spare you and as for Rebekah and Kol, your torture will come along gracefully,' Klaus spoke and Kol shook his head, putting a palm to his forehead.

'What did I tell you? This was a very bad idea!' he spoke and Rebekah watched as he ran toward the stairs. 'If you find a dead body, you know who killed me!'

'Always the dramatics with you boys! I will open the door in exchange for Kol's whereabouts and my mercy,' Rebekah reasoned once she heard the door shut and Stefan shook his head, deciding to go and grab something to eat.

'You have my word,' Klaus replied and Rebekah smiled triumphantly as she unlocked the door, stepping back to look at her brother and Caroline.

'What the hell happened in here?' Rebekah asked once she took sight of the broken furniture and Caroline blushed. 'You did this? Well, I always knew you had it in you,' Rebekah grinned and once she saw the grateful look in her brother's eyes, she let a small shrug before she walked toward the smell of the food.

'Could you ever forgive me love?' he asked softly and Caroline forced herself to look at him, a far smile in her blue eyes as she studied the longing in his eyes. She held his eyes as she shook her head softly;

'Eventually.' she said and regarded a beam of hope flash in his blue eyes. Today had opened wounds that ached to this day, today had tortured the both of them, today had brought questions and answered questions that should've been answered years ago but most importantly, today was the day they were honest with each other for the first time in three years.

'Sweet Caroline,' Klaus whispered as he walked her to the door and he watched her as she said a quick goodbye to Stefan before she left the Mikaelson home. Klaus turned and met his sister's eyes.

'Have I ruined it at all?' she asked him and Klaus scoffed lightly, moving to Rebekah and watched a nervous look come into her eye.

'Thank you dear sister,' Klaus simply stated and kissed the crown of her neck before he moved upstairs and into his study. He sat on his chair and took paper and a pencil, beginning to draw Caroline the way he had all those years ago. He drew every strand of hair, every crinkle on her skin, her puffy eyes and the determination that lingered in them, he drew the smile that had formed on her perfect lips and below it he had written her words carefully as they rang in his head.

**FLASHBACK**

'_What is your biggest fear?' he had asked her once she processed what he said and Caroline looked up at him with a new determination in her bright blue eyes._

'_To fall in love,' she had answered and Klaus clenched his jaw as he looked at her knowingly._

**END OF FLASBACK**

Klaus smiled as he ran his fingers across the words she had said; "To Fall In Love".

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!

DID Y'ALL SEE MY BABIES #KLAROLINE….then Tyler came -_- Klaus best have killed that lil'nastyyyyy!..anyhoo, **ORIGINALS EPISODE NEXT WEEK!** *fan girl squeal*

_Reviews;_

**Ela merlica** – awh, she might have a little fun later, I'll add it in just for you!

**Mystery Girl3** – hehehe, now you know what they were planning ;)

**glevez25 **– thank you lovely! Much appreciated :')

**winxgirl1997** – here t'is lovely, your reviews are so short but sweet, haha :')

**oneindigorose** – I agree with both of your points 'cause man I hate Tyler, like seriously, this episode was not great.

**Nareclollie **– thank you darling and yeah I do too, they're lovely aren't they! Stebekah is the way forward, Elena doesn't deserve that hottie

**Jwakeel** – rightttt!

**DreamsBeatReality** – they really are meant to be together but they're going to have to take it slow and hopefully it starts now!

**BlueBoxAngel** – thank you darling and I know, I'm in love with him tbh hahaha! We should do that, I should totally add that in…*sigh*

**JoJo7 **– awhhh sweetie, you're more than welcome haha! I don't like Tatia or Tyler so…Klaus will suffer, Caroline won't give into her so easily, that I can promise you…

**ExactlyItsElise** – hahaha, thank you darling

**drewwnesss** – thank you love!

**RippahGoneWolf** – I have like no idea and I forgot to review your story mehhh, I'll do it like when I go to bed, hahaha

**iessierob** - haha, don't be silly and thank you so much haha! Still a child, silly girl me :') Hahaha, did I tell you I love your little comments to the lines you like, hahaha! But I'm glad you liked it darl, yeah they are and hopefully they can start "something" after this one! That was the right song and yes t'is a very awesome song! Ahhh, you make me smile with your reviews!

**Danneis** – I hope you liked it sweetie and yeah neither can I !

**anie **– yeah I do too hehe, I hope you liked this one darl :')

**Clarabelle26** – yeahhhhh!

**ilovetvd** – I know but he's gotta do something right? Oh wells but hehee, now you know hehe

**ChelseaBaby91** – man I hope not cause I would not be able to recover at all! Hahaha, there's been like a request for bamon but I can do a love triangle if you wish? Best of both worlds? Lemme know!

**Marianne** – awh thank you so much lovely :') LOOL, I would think you'd gone crazy but I'm glad it entertained you sweetie, hehehe! I know right! I'm glad you had a good Easter, hehehe

**Naylaan **– hahah, 'course I do! LOL, thank you (there I go again!) Spain? Tell me you saw beautiful humans? Awh, as long as you got back and read, I'm happy sweet pea! Ew I couldn't stand that tbh…

_Thank you's to;_

tvseriesfreak1989, barbyexb, , KlausArmy4Life, lovely-thaila, , vampire luverxoxo, TVDForever123, xiaolongbao, victoriarog, jacobsh47, Devilangel26, sa,,oox23, oneindigorose, Januartawesome, .Kate, akankshas and Vampirefan10 for either following 'Don't Leave Me' or placing 'Don't Leave Me' on their favorite list!

Another week lovelies and I hope I did you proud! Much love,

**-little-ol-me**

xo


End file.
